Monkey Moon
by FireCracker7
Summary: Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa arrive on earth to claim Goku and release his true saiyan nature. Will Goku resist, or will saiyan pleasures prove too tempting to turn away? Edited and updated for easy reading!
1. Chapter 1

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing Goku/Vegeta/Radditz/Nappa

A/U -Goku learns what it really means to be Saiyan.

Monkey Moon

**Chapter One**

Three beings of immense power travelled the void of space in their starship. They were the lone survivors of an ancient, barbaric race known for bloodshed and conquest. Their mission was simple...retrieve one of their own. And on the relatively small, blue green world of Chikkyuu, they would find him. Find him and bring him home...

Vegeta paced, impatiently observing the large viewscreen. In full regalia as Prince of Vegetaseii he stood, dark eyes flashing in anger.

"Nappa, Raditz. How much further to planetfall?"

The burly, maned saiyan replied first. "About a day, Prince Vegeta.  
All indications are that my brother still resides on Chikkyuu."

"If you ask me he's still just a tailless loser" Nappa barked,  
tapping the control panels.

Raditz flashed his fangs. "Beware what you say, Nappa. My brother is much changed, and I understand his power far surpasses anything we've seen-" he caught himself and coughed.

"Ah...except for our prince, of course."

Vegeta gave a half smile, cape billowing as he moved. "Hn. We'll see, Raditz. You and Kakarot have fences to mend. However, the main goal is to reclaim that which belongs to me."

Nappa stared. "Surely, you can't mean...you'd allow him to challenge?"

Vegeta laughed broadly. "Perhaps. Our race is decimated, you know.  
Hai, I might consider it!"

"But Vegeta! He's a third class nobody, a soldier! I am elite..."

Radtiz snarled. "Who'd want your bald ass?" his tail twitched. "I would be a better choice, and-"

"Jam it, you third class rag-hair-"

"No longer third class, stone dome. By combat and strength I am elite as well!"

"Mongrels always bark the loudest. Perhaps I'll test you myself."

"ENOUGH, both of you" Vegeta commanded. "I choose when I want, who I want. And I know about Kakarot's new power. The question is, how much does he remember about himself?"

Radtiz turned from the controls. "Eh, Prince? I don't follow your meaning."

The ouji purred a sibilant hiss. "As you know, Jungle Run is this week. I would see how Kakarot has matured, both mentally and physically."

Raditz gave a sinister grin. "And of course, as his elder it is my duty to...induce him a bit?"

Vegeta looked into space. "Ah. Did I say that? First you must gain his trust and regard."

Wild eyes lit with anticipation. "It can be done, ouji. A simple mind touch is all it will take. _Kuso!_ I was so eager to complete my mission the last time I didn't consider it."

"I could hardly condemn your zeal, Radtiz. However, Kakarot had no reason to join you. Being raised among humans clearly distorted his perception of our ways."

"There wasn't time for a true reunion, ouji. Had there been, I could have...done a few things to convince him" the burly saiyan gave a sly smile.

Nappa snorted. "Hn, so you used his child? Efficient, but hardly worthy of a sayian warrior!"

"There wasn't time for anything else!" Raditz snapped. "I didn't want to harm Gohan, but expediency was necessary!"

Vegeta shook his head in negation. "No...that would have worked with anyone but Kakarot. His obsessive need to protect that world overrides everything else, and I dare say he'd sacrifice that earth woman mate of his before he would his son."

"It enraged me to see my brother in such a disoriented state" Raditz stared off, his eyes glazing over. "He denied his heritage several times. I wanted to make him suffer for it!"

Nappa adjusted his navigation controls. "The boy fell on his head, so it's no wonder. Remember what happened to Colonel Inatz, after the war on Karridan? After his head wound, he was never the same."

"You're comparing my brother to that vegetable!"

"He isn't brain damaged, specifically, but traumatized" Vegeta pointed out. "I suspect that part of his persona is due to memory loss. By acclimating to humans, he acquired some of their characteristics."

Raditz snorted. "Hai, he'd never have refused to do his mission otherwise. I couldn't believe he let those weaklings remove his tail."

"We may be able to correct that situation."

Nappa stared at the viewscreen. "I can't figure Kakarot. A peace loving saiyan that fights like a demon. It makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense" Vegeta told the surprised soldiers. "Think.  
You have a saiyan with no memory or knowledge of his true self.  
Everything he knows he's been told. Yet, his instincts are strong...he fights like a true saiyan warrior. I saw it when I confronted him on earth, and he was incredibly strong then. He countered my gallic gun."

Raditz gawked. "He...what?"

_"Impossible!"_ Nappa agreed.

"No. Later, as our paths crossed again I noticed his power level increasing at an unbelievable rate" a sly smile. "Of course, my strength had grown also."

Raditz felt a swell of pride. "Would that father could have seen that. It's true, then? He's a super saiyan?"

"No way" Nappa couldn't believe. "A super saiyan from the lower class? That's insane!"

Vegeta was grim. "Insane perhaps, but true nonetheless. What concerns me is what level he's at."

"Level!" the two other saiyans chorused.

Vegeta chuckled knowingly. "Indeed. There is super saiyan, and there is more."

Nappa and Raditz stared at each other.

Nappa blinked at his prince. "But no one is..."

Vegeta glared at him. "No? Have you so soon forgotten my strength,  
Nappa?"

"I meant no insult, but it seems incredible. You think Kakarot has achieved such a state as well!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "In all probability, damn him. In any case,  
his power is mine to command. Mine! And no one else's."

Radtiz could only stare, anticipation boiling his blood. "If that's true...once we gather the other dragonballs, nothing will stand in our way!"

The ouji nodded in satisfaction. "Hai, four down...and three to go.  
But we can afford to be patient here."

"Cooler and Freiza are still on the loose, Vegeta!" Raditz reminded him. "Despite our power, defeating their armies won't be easy!"

"Coward!" Nappa yelled at the maned saiyan. "So it's a race for the dragonballs...one that we'll win! The Cold brothers aren't even in this sector."

"Nappa speaks the truth" Vegeta intervened before they could go at it again. "We have some time. The two despots are quite busy claiming worlds in the south galaxy at this juncture."

Raditz was silent a moment. "What if my brother refuses us again? I have no interest in a repeat of last time."

Dark eyes glittered unpleasantly at the viewscreen. "He won't, once his mind is opened to his true self."

"Threats against the earthers won't work" Nappa stated. "You know how protective he is of those ningens."

Vegeta smirked at him briefly before turning on his heel. "I'm going to my chambers. Alert me when we orbit Chikkyuu."

()

Goku was having a restless night. A light sleep was interrupted by strange dreams.

Familiar forms walked his way from smoky mists, their outlines dim against brooding darkness. Voices called to him, voices from the past...

**"KakarotKakarotKakarotKakarot"**

He ran, seeking safety in the world known as Chikkyuu. The beings shadowed him, their forms shifting in motion. Goku ran through endless mist, his own footsteps echoing loudly in nothingness.  
Chikkyuu lay before him, the familiar blue green planet hanging against gray infinity. He reached for his adopted world, straining to touch...

And then it was gone, replaced by another world. One he knew but never did, blood red and swirling in bleak darkness.

_"No!"_

The creatures gained on him, closing ground in the soupy deep. He fired a kamehameha. Laughter rippled across his mind.

**"Fool."**

Invisible hands grabbed him. Suddenly he was spinning in a vertigo of disorientation, unable to right himself. The red hell ball loomed behind him, larger and larger...

**"Come home, Kakarot."**

Goku fell even as his vision went dark. Impact was seconds away...

_"NOOOOO!"_

"Goku!" slender hands shook him hard. The saiyan jolted to a sitting position.

"KkkHkk...Chi Chi!" he stared at her blankly, his eyes unfocused.  
Nervous hands clutched at the bedsheets.

Dark eyes shone with concern. "You were having a nightmare again."

Goku wiped his brow. "Yeah, it's always the same one..."

"Where someone comes to take you away?"

The saiyan nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder if my othersense is trying to warn me. This same dream can't be a coincidence."

Chi Chi thought a moment. "Maybe King Kai could help."

Goku pecked her on the cheek. "Chi Chi, you're a genius!"

He meditated in the den briefly to establish mental contact with his mentor. The familiar voice soon boomed in his mind.

/_Goku? What is it?/_

_/Hi, King Kai. I need your help.../_

_/Hmm? You want me to tell a joke/_

A snort. _/This has nothing to do with jokes. I've been having nightmares lately./_

_/Everyone has them./_

_/The same one in a pattern?/_

A pause_. /Perhaps you'd better tell me more./_

_/It's bizarre. I'm running from strangers who follow me. I try to reach earth, but it disappears and is replaced by another world./_

_/Can you describe it/_

_/It seems familiar to me...larger than earth but with a red atmosphere./_

_/Hmm. Any voices in the dream/_

_/Yes. They keep telling me to come home. The next thing I know I'm falling into that planet.../_

_/What then?/ _the mental voice sounded strained.

_/Nothing. I always wake up at that point./_

King Kai was silent for a bit. _/Let me do some checking. Hold on./_

Goku waited patiently. Minutes later King Kai returned.

_/Listen, Goku. There could be a great danger headed toward earth. I sense a starship looming in this parsec. It's shielded by a cloaking device./_

_/What? And you can still sense it/_

_/Yes. It's sophisticated, but such devices are no hindrance to me. Be very careful, and stay alert. There's something else you should know.../_

Goku was getting edgy now. _/Aliens/_

_/To you, no. To the earth, yes./_

The saiyan swallowed. _/You mean.../_

_/Yes. The starship holds saiyans aboard./_

_/What! How many? And who?//_

Another pause. /_Incredible./_

Goku's eyes snapped open. _/King Kai!/_

The mind voice was incredulous. _/Vegeta...your brother...and Nappa!/_

/_Impossible!!/_

_/No! Somehow Raditz and Nappa are revived...I'll have to get the specifics from Lord Emma. This is madness./_

Goku's expression hardened in silence. _So brother, you're still alive._

He raced upstairs and told Chi Chi the news. She went pale with fear.

"But...what can they possibly want? Are they here to kill us all?!"

Goku held her tightly. "No one's getting killed. I swear it!"

Her trembling form clutched him closely. "But Goku...why now? I thought Vegeta served Frieza."

Goku stared off into space, thinking. "I don't understand it either.  
But you and Gohan aren't safe here. I'll make arrangements for you to stay with Master Roshi."

Chi Chi fell against him. "Ghods, just when I thought there'd be peace."

()

The next day Goku called an emergency session of the Z warriors. The mood was grim.

Piccolo paced. "This isn't good...news from Namek is that Vegeta managed to obtain the black star dragonballs for a time. Apparently he used those to revive Nappa and Raditz."

Goku snapped to at that. "But does he have them all now?"

Piccolo folded his arms in thought. "No...there was a skirmish with some of Frieza's smaller armies. The darkstar balls got scattered, though the rumor is that Vegeta managed to retain some of them."

"But whatever for?" Yamcha wanted to know. "They're useless unless he has all seven. Does he think the rest of them are here on earth?"

Goku shook his head. "No, that makes no sense either. Only the gold balls remain on earth, and they're hidden. There's no way he could even know their location."

"But the fact remains he kept some of them" Tien pointed out. "If that's true, he has a plan...and him coming here with more saiyans is bad news for us!"

Krillen frowned in thought. "Guys, maybe we're on the wrong track here."

They all stared at him. "What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"What if he has another goal?"

"Like what?" Yamcha shrugged. "He knows we protect the planet. Why would he try conquest now with Frieza and Coola out there on the loose?"

Tien nodded. "I don't think even Vegeta would prefer tackling both brothers with all their resources and armies. Krillen might be right."

Krillen disagreed. "Yeah, but remember earth is still unofficially on the hit list. Besides, we don't know what Vegeta's current status with those two is."

"Agreed" Piccolo stated. "Assumptions could be deadly here. I'll return to the-"

He was interrupted mid sentence. A thundrous voice filled the room.

**"THIS IS KING KAI. GOKU, EVERYONE. I HAVE NEW INFORMATION. VEGETA'S STARSHIP IS BUT ONE DAY FROM PLANETFALL."**

"Do you know what his location will be?" Piccolo asked.

**"NOT AT THIS JUNCTURE, SINCE THEY AREN'T IN ORBITAL RANGE. YOU'LL HAVE TO SCOUT THE EARTH FROM EVERY CORNER. I'LL LEAVE A CHANNEL OPEN SO YOU CAN COMMUNICATE INSTANTLY IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY. UNDERSTOOD?"**

"Understood" the men echoed. Kai continued.

**"VEGETA'S MOTIVATIONS ARE UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME. HOWEVER, HE MIGHT SEEK THE GOLDEN DRAGONBALLS IN LIEU OF OBTAINING THE BLACKSTAR BALLS IN AN ATTEMPT TO COMBINE THEIR POWER."**

"That's insane!" Tien stammered. "Their energies bound together are too unstable-"

**"THIS IS ALL SPECULATION. STAY ALERT. I WILL CONTINUE TO SCAN THE AREA."**

"Thanks, King Kai." Goku nodded briefly. The voice faded and was gone.

Tien rubbed his hands together. "Well, we know who we're up against,  
but not what."

"Yes we do." Goku replied strangely. His friends stared at him.

()

Chi Chi had reservations about staying with Roshi. Everyone knew the old coot was a pervert of the worst order. Gohan of course thought it was 'cool'.

"Gee, mom, why don't you want to stay here?"

"Eat your soup, Gohan."

The little mop top slupped at his bowl. Chi Chi frowned at him. "Stop slurping like that. Ugh! You're beginning to eat like your father." she looked up from the kitchen table as Roshi walked in.

"Heh heh" the old snaggletooth grinned. "It's not often I have guests that stay overnight."

Chi Chi sniffed. "This isn't for pleasure, you know...once Vegeta and the others arrive we'll all be in danger!"

"I'll fight!" Gohan raised his fist.

Roshi grew serious, pouring himself some soup. "No you won't. If anything goes wrong your strength will be needed here, Gohan. Let your father and the others handle it."

Chi Chi breathed a sigh of relief. Despite his perversions, Roshi had a sense of time and place. His practicality was legendary.

"Master Roshi, how long do you suppose they'll stay?" she asked.

Roshi seated himself at the table. "Difficult to say, but knowing Vegeta, it's best to prepare for the worst. We do have one significant advantage this time, though."

Chi Chi blinked. "What's that?"

"We know they're coming, which gives us a chance to prepare."

Goku paced about his empty home, his heart full of dread and anticipation. Vegeta's arrival was something he could process, but Raditz being alive was something he was totally unprepared for.

_What do I say to him? I don't even know how I feel! I hate what he did...if he threatens my family again I'll kill him. But he's my family, too. I don't...want to kill my own brother._

"DAMMIT!" a ki powered fist smashed a hole in the dining room wall. "Why this? Why now?"

The saiyan crumpled to the floor, his soul raging in confusion.

()

"Approaching Chikkyuu, Oujii-sama" Nappa stated, staring at the viewscreen. The blue green world loomed large against the backdrop of interstellar space.

Vegeta nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. We'll maintain a low profile. No doubt that clod group of ningen defenders and meddlesome namek will be about."

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Namek? The one called Piccolo?"

"Yes. He seemed quite close to Kakrarot's son" Vegeta paused with a grin. "Your nephew."

Raditz growled. "More proof of my brother's confusion. He defends earthers and allows a namek to care for his son!"

Nappa nodded. "Aye, the boy is mad. But is he truly as strong as you say, Vegeta?"

"Yes. All the more reason for him to be claimed. No saiyan of such strength should be separated from his own kind."

Nappa pulled his chin in thought. "I would see it for myself, although admittedly I didn't fare well against him last time" a wicked grin spread over his lips. "A nice looking lebchen, ne?"

Raditz glanced at him sideways, not liking the tone. "You're not thinking-"

Nappa pulled at the elastic fabric beneath his armor. "Of course. After all, Jungle Run is this week. My true body is certain to please his eye, unlike that bloated form I wore when we last battled."

"I warned you about enhancement drugs, Nappa" Vegeta snapped. "Besides distorting your body, they made you psychotic and irrational."

"True" Nappa admitted. "At the time I believed the drugs would enhance my power."

"Did they?" Raditz was curious.

"Yes, but falsely. The drugs merely sent my own hormones into overload, causing a temporary surge in ki. Once the effect wore off, my power levels actually dropped, leaving me exhausted."

"Like running on your own reserves" Raditz concluded.

"Hai, I'm done with enhancements. A commander such as myself shouldn't sully himself with chemistry."

Vegeta glanced at tablets in his hand. "I was able to replicate the capsule technology that Bulma woman employed on earth...we can use these to set up provisions."

Nappa observed earth on the viewscreen. "I'll find a remote location."

"Good. Make certain it's heavily forested, with nearby water bodies."

()

The z warriors were on alert from their various posts around the world. Thanks to the psychic link King Kai provided they could communicate thousands of miles in an instant.

Piccolo started from his vantage point in the Himalayas_. /Everyone,  
can you hear me?/_

Krillen answered first. /Yeah, it's quiet here at the equator. _/No news./_

Tien was next, in the Australian region. _/Same here./_

Goku spoke from the north pole. _/Hey, guys. Lots of ice but no Vegeta./_

Yamcha responded from the tip of Africa. _/Not a pip of ki...they must be hiding.//_

The namek grunted. _/I don't like this...they should be here already./_

Goku paused before responding. _/Stay on it, everybody...we need to find them before they find us./_

_/Agreed./_ they all replied before closing the link down.

()

"This continental land mass is perfect!" Nappa was jubilant. "It resembles our homeworld on a smaller scale." the saiyan commander stared through lush jungle teeming with life.

"The ningens call this South America, I believe" Vegeta responded, nodding his approval. "You chose well, Nappa."

"The cloaking device worked like a charm" Raditz plucked at a passion fruit. "Our arrival was completely concealed."

Vegeta palmed the capsules in his hand. "We'll use that location over there" he pointed at a mountainous cave wall surrounded by wild growth and trees. A waterfall cascaded about a hundred yards away.

The sayians sniffed the air, their tails ruffling in sensuous delight. Brightly colored birds floated through the murky forest everywhere. Deep sunlight scattered through the dense jungle growth,  
creating bright shadow patterns. Thick heat and humidity emphasized the primevial scent of soil, green growth and water.

Nappa stretched, his arms upraised. "Ahh...delicious! I look forward to Jungle Run!"

Raditz eyed the tall trees covered with vines. "Impressive...but what about the moon cycle?"

Vegeta kicked a pebble absently. "We'll be here long enough to take advantage of that as well. We have plenty of provisions."

Nappa jerked a thumb. "Nice waterfall. C'mon, Raditz, let's take a dive. I feel gritty from our long trip."

The maned saiyan grunted in agreement. "I could use a dip myself."

Vegeta stalked to the cave opening. "Go on, both of you. Later we'll form a strategy" he tossed the capsules inside. They expanded into furniture and bedding.

Nappa pulled off his armor. "What are you going to do in the meantime, Vegeta?"

A smirk. "Go for a little walk."

()

"I don't believe this!" Krillen shouted to himself as he flew over Mongolia. "That ki...it can't be...him!"

There was a similar reaction in other parts of the world. From their vantage points of observation, the z warriors all sensed a tremendous power surge.

Piccolo sent a message through the psychic link_. /Everyone, listen.  
I'm picking up Vegeta's ki, and it's enormous!/_

The others responded quickly. _/He's stronger than before./_ Yamcha answered first.

Krillen cut in_. /Amazing! His power level is beyond super saiyan!  
It's.../_

_/If we can't detect their movements, we're in deep trouble./_ Tien added.

The namek concentrated a moment._ /Unless I'm mistaken, he's inside South City already./_

_/Than that's where we'll be_./ Goku cut in.

_/Goku, his power level is.../_

A pause. _/I know, Piccolo. He's ascended./_

The link closed to heavy silence.

()

Vegeta caused quite a stir as he strode about the city in full regalia. Stares and gapes followed his every move.

Regal features eyed the humans with disdain. _Idiots._

A lanky man with a laptop shuffled his way. "Um...ah...excuse me, sir? Are you one of the political delegates from overseas?"

A dark brow lifted. "What are you babbling about?"

The man extended a handshake, which was ignored. He stuttered nervously. "Ah, well. My name is Peter Ignancio, and I'm a correspondent to the House of Representatives. There's a political convention in town and by the way you're dressed...I just assumed you were here as a delegate."

Vegeta found it amusing. "Indeed. Let's just say I'm here visiting, little man. You needn't concern yourself further" he pushed Ignancio aside. The man nearly dropped his laptop, glaring.

"Are all internationals such jerks?!"

The ouji didn't respond as he stalked off, cape billowing in the breeze.

()

The z warriors converged over South City an hour later. Vegeta was still wandering about aimlessly, his ki a beacon they could all detect.

Piccolo shook his head as they flew in formation. "I don't get this...first they arrive in secret, and now Vegeta stays in plain sight."

Krillen agreed. "Yeah, it's like he wants us to find him!"

Yamcha frowned. "But what's his game? I can't sense the other saiyans."

"I'm more concerned with his new power level. It makes him more of a threat than ever." Goku pointed out.

Tien glanced at the streets below. "He's not far off. Less than a mile now."

Goku gave a strange smile. "Then let's not disappoint him!"

Piccolo stared at him oddly.

()

Vegeta sat calmly on a park bench next to a water fountain. The z warriors landed in front of him with a flourish. Krillen moved forward first.

"All right, Vegeta. What's the deal? Why did you return to earth?"

The ouji glanced at him casually. "Hn, a poor greeting from old friends."

"Friends" Tien snorted. "I doubt that. If you've come to take over-"

Yamcha took in his appearance. "Hey, guys. Look at how he's dressed!"

They all paused. Goku stood in front of his friends. "Vegeta, I know you've ascended. I can sense it!"

Vegeta stretched to his full height, his mood serious for the first time. "Shall I show you?"

"Wait!" Piccolo held out a hand. "Don't trust him, Goku! He's-"

"Oh, DO be quiet" Vegeta waved him off. "Kakarot knows I merely wish to demonstrate."

Goku nodded grimly. "Go ahead."

The prince flashed his golden aura effortlessly. Thick golden spikes stood, growing stiff and rigid as a white glow encased them.

"Ascended saiyan" Goku murmured, impressed. "I see you've been training, Vegeta."

Vegeta was smug. "Of course. Did you think I'd let a third class soldier leave me in the dust?"

Tien squinted from the golden glow. "You still haven't told us why you're here!"

Vegeta powered down to this normal state. "Don't concern yourself with this mudball, I have no interest."

Piccolo didn't believe him. "Bull! If this is some trick of yours Vegeta, I swear you'll pay!"

The ouji spread his arms. "Have I come dressed for war?"

They stared at his raiment. "It does seem pretty fancy" Krillen finally agreed. "But why? What stunt are you trying to pull?"

"You didn't come all this way just to visit" Goku added.

Dark eyes sparkled with hidden joy. "Oh, but I have, Kakarot. You see, I left a precious commodity behind from my last visit. I intend to take it with me this time."

"What commodity?"

A sly smile. "I'm no threat, not this time. This is all merely a vacation for me-"

Goku gritted his teeth. "Oh? Raditz and Nappa aren't included!"

The mask fell briefly before sliding in place once more. "How do you know about them?"

"We have our sources!" Piccolo interrupted. "Were you planning on telling us?"

Another secretive smile. "Of course. In my own time."

"What are you planning!" Tien couldn't take anymore.

Vegeta brushed at his cape. "I told you, nothing. Even saiyans need down time."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"The results will speak for themselves. Ningens are too jumpy. I could have blown up this dirtball a day ago had I so wished."

Goku felt an inner turmoil heat his blood. "Any threats will be opposed, Vegeta. Remember that."

The handsome faced tilted at him. "Aren't you curious about Raditz?"

"No!"

"Don't let him bait you" Piccolo warned.

"He won't-"

"Raditz is most anxious to see you, Kakarot" Vegeta interrupted.

Goku ignored the strange knot in his belly. "I don't care, Vegeta. Earth is my home."

"Got _that_ right" Krillen added. "So pack up your little group of merry soldiers and beat it" he pointed at the sky.

"Clamp it, Baldy. I'm in a gracious mood, so this is your lucky day."

"Is this legit, Vegeta?" Goku wanted to know. "You really have no designs on the earth this time?"

"My word is my bond, Kakarot" dark eyes surveyed him slowly. "And for what it's worth...your brother regrets the past. Would you have him leave without even speaking?"

Goku fidgeted slightly, dark eyes wavering. "I'm only concerned with friends and family."

"He is both. And more."

Piccolo didn't like the direction of the conversation. "Don't listen to him, Goku."

"He knows where I stand. Vegeta, we'll be watching you."

The ouji bowed slightly. "I hope to be entertaining." he abruptly turned and flew off. The z warriors watched him go.

"I don't like this" Tien shook his head in dismay. "He's planning something."

Yamcha stared at the skies also. "I'm more worried about the so called 'possession' he's here to claim. What could it be?"

Goku scarcely heard their words. He stared into space, lost in thought.

Piccolo watched him silently.

()

Vegeta returned to his lookout in South America. Raditz and Nappa had pulled electronic equipment into the cave from the ship. The ouji couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them watching cable television.

"Hn, what's this? An entertainment center?" he glanced about at the setup.

Nappa kicked back on a couch. "Sure, Vegeta. With all our provisions in the cave we won't be disturbed. Not that anyone's liable to run across us in this isolated jungle."

Raditz glanced up from the screen. "Did you see Kakarot?"

"Hai, maned one. Your brother is quite...fine" Vegeta licked his lips quickly.

Raditz tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "I see. Was he alone?"

Vegeta removed his cape and sat at a table. "No. The motley crew was in tow, as usual."

Nappa laughed, waving a beer. "Let me guess...they threatened you,  
right?"

"Of course, they suspect my motives" Vegeta frowned in thought. "Something puzzles me however."

"What?"

"They know you're alive, but I have no idea why."

Raditz nearly dropped the remote. "What? How could they possibly know that?"

Nappa sat up. "Do you think they know about the Dragonballs?"

Vegeta tapped his fingers impatiently on the table top. "Difficult to say. In any case, let them reveal what they know first."

Nappa stretched out again. "So. What was your impression of our wayward saiyan?"

Obsidian eyes gleamed. "Jislani" (Perfection).

Tails twitched in anticipation as snarls filled the cave.

()

"OUCH! _Dammit,_ Goku!"

"Sorry, Chi Chi."

Goku curled against his wife in Roshi's spare bedroom. He still wasn't convinced of Vegeta's intentions and insisted that Chi Chi and Gohan remain with his former master.

Chi Chi had other things on her mind presently, namely her restless and horny husband. Slim hands pushed the hot body back a bit.

"Stop trying to bite me! I've told you that a hundred times-"

Goku was crestfallen. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Chi Chi turned on a small lamp over the nightstand and faced him. "You always say that. Sometimes I'm tempted to sleep with one eye open so you don't chomp me!"

He nuzzled her neck. "I can't help it, Chi Chi."

She squeezed his arms and sighed. "You've been edgy ever since Vegeta arrived."

Goku sat up, annoyed. "That has nothing to do with me wanting my wife!"

Chi Chi observed his expression. The dim lighting made her husband appear almost...feral. She glanced at his hands.

"Honey, your nails need trimming again. They're snagging the bed linen."

"Is that all you can say? You sure know how to kill the mood, Chi Chi!"

Slender arms encircled him. "I'm sorry...maybe I'm on edge, too. I'm not trying to push you away."

The saiyan returned her embrace. "This situation with Vegeta bothers me. He gave his word, but I know he didn't come all this way for nothing."

"But surely he wouldn't try anything now."

"I don't know" dark eyes looked her over slowly. Wide palms rubbed her back before gripping her in a tight hold.

Chi Chi rasped breathlessly, feeling his erection against her thigh. "Goku, for Pete's sake...how much sex do you need? Can't you make it through one night at least without pawing me!"

Hot kisses planted over her eyes and throat. "No" he pressed her down into the mattress.

()

Piccolo didn't like the situation at all. Nameks tended to be suspicious anyway, and Vegeta's explanation didn't sit well with him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and confront the saiyans directly. His thoughts were unsettled as he flew across time zones.

_I can't believe this. Does Vegeta actually think we won't monitor him?_

He sensed their ki as he approached a remote area of central South America. The namek smiled in grim satisfaction.

_Hmm. Clearly their ship is concealed somehow, but where? Or have they moved out of it?_

He lowered his flight pattern above dense jungle growth. The odor of fresh water caught his nostrils.

_This would be a most likely place...remote and well forested._

Silently Piccolo landed in trackless jungle. He looked about, taking in the sounds from local wildlife.

"Very close." keen eyes squinted through broken sunlight and deep shadow. A gentle breeze blew his way suddenly. Sharp namek senses detected the presence of others in close proximity. Piccolo turned down a winding path where he spied a vine covered cave.

"Well, well...it appears I've found the nest." he smiled. The ki emanations were unmistakable.

()

The saiyans sensed their company as well. Nappa glanced at the cave entranceway. "Hn, that smell...is familiar to me."

Raditz snorted derisively. "Yeah...like baked moss and vines" he pulled off his upper body armor and stretched. "Vegeta, should we clear out the trash?"

The ouji ate heartily at the table. "Now Raditz, let's be _civilized." _he laughed wickedly. "At least until Jungle Run! Why let the foolish Namek ruin our celebration?"

The maned saiyan smiled wanly, considering. "Hn, perhaps. Still, it's been hours since I had a good fight."

Vegeta flashed him a saucy grin. "Remember our true goal here. Think of play and delights later."

Raditz licked his lips, thinking. "Aye, ouji...once we get Kakarot here-"

"Then what!" an unwelcome voice interrupted. All heads turned.

_"Well, well."_ Vegeta smirked. "Look what strayed in."

The imposing Namek strode in without preamble. "Don't mind me."

"We won't, greenbean" Nappa leaned back on the couch. "You'd hardly be a threat on your best day."

"You presume too much. I'm here to get answers."

The saiyans laughed at him. Piccolo glared at Vegeta. "Why are you here?"

Vegeta continued eating. "I'm under no obligation to answer you, namek. I should be asking the same question."

Piccolo folded his arms. "Following monkey stench is fairly easy...saiyans have an odor that permeates everywhere. Out of respect to Goku I never mentioned it."

Raditz moved at him. "You dare? I'll permeate your brains with my fist!"

Vegeta snapped his head. "Yatii!"

The burly saiyan froze in his tracks, tail bristling. "Ei-derae-tlusn-  
se!" _(He dared insult us!)_

Nappa glanced at him briefly, making a hand gesture."Ei-sa-o-nu-  
ecnaupegnon-yei-rehtoo?" _(He is of no consequence, why bother?)_

Raditz looked to his prince once more, pointing at the namek. "Vegeta-  
ebik-eho-dron-A-dneg-sita-namek-du-hull-yltnenerak!" _(Vegeta, give the word. I'll send this namek to hell permanently!)_

Vegeta shook his head fiercely. "A-liwe-lae-heti-ein." _(I'll deal with him.)_

Piccolo stared, taking in their rapid fire language. "What are you yammering about, saiyans? Can't you answer a simple question?"

"I'd rather smell like a real being than a plant any day, namek." Nappa snarled. "Don't come here boring us with your insults."

"Then stop shrieking like brainless apes. If the question is too difficult I'll gladly repeat it."

Vegeta abruptly put down his fork and stood. "Clearly you've forgotten the power you face" he flashed to super saiyan and beyond.

Piccolo stood back and shielded his eyes, temporarily blinded by golden glow. Vegeta gave a harsh laugh.

"Fool. I outclassed you years ago, and my power has grown since then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Two**

It was true. Piccolo braced against waves of fiery ki that crashed him into a rocky wall. In desperation he held his arms out, attempting a blocking shield.

"You waste your time, namek!" Nappa gloated. "Pathetic idiot. Did you truly think to challenge our might?"

Piccolo strained against the passive assault. "Stuff...it...Nappa!" Vegeta's aura continued to expand around him.

Raditz stood alongside the ouji, raising a fist. _"Burn_ him, prince. We have more important matters to attend!"

Vegeta folded his arms. "Observe, Reiken. (my subjects) I merely display my might and this loud mouthed namek falls back. Perhaps I should fry him, ne?" he raised a ki-ball as if to attack.

Raditz and Nappa made a throat slashing gesture,snickering. "Badante." _(Finish him.)_

"Curse you, Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted, eyes wide in shock. "Only you would attack someone occupied with defense!"

"Ha" Vegeta abruptly powered down, surprising the other saiyans. "You aren't even worth the effort, Piccolo."

"Perhaps I would be more to your liking." a new voice rung out. The saiyans spun in shock and surprise. Goku stood behind them, an angry scowl on his features.

"Wha...aat?" Nappa stammered, moving to Vegeta's other side. "He must have appeared from nowhere, I didn't even sense him!"

A weary Piccolo collapsed to his knees in relief. "Goku, you followed me!" he demanded.

Goku nodded, not taking his eyes off the others. "Hai, I walked in the jungle awhile and suppressed my ki. Your trail was strong, it was a simple matter to transmit in."

"Transmit?" Radtiz stared, his eyes full of questions.

Dark eyes rested on the burly saiyan and remained there. The air filled with tension as both brothers appraised each other.

Radtiz forced a smile. "Kakarot." he inclined his head.

Goku curled a lip. "Raditz."

Vegeta moved between them. "So, you used instant transmission?"

"Of course. Why were you attacking Piccolo?"

Vegeta huffed. "There was no attack. The foolish namek came here hurling insults and demanding information. I decided to reward his insolence."

Goku helped his friend up. "You okay?"

Piccolo staggered to his feet. "Yeah. Not that I got any useful answers."

Goku glanced around the cave, curious. "What is this setup? It looks as if you plan to be here awhile."

Nappa moved forward, a slow smile spreading his lips. "This is our keep, Kakarot. It's full of many comforts, and if you-"

Vegeta pinched a frown at the bald warrior. "Teiun!" _(Quiet!)_

Goku stared at the saiyan general. Though he wasn't considered beautiful, Nappa was a fascinating mix of power and rugged good looks. Rippling muscle curved beneath snug spandex, a testament to years of stern conditioning. He looked different somehow...

The older saiyan flashed a toothy smile. "What are you gawking at, boy. It's not like you haven't seen me before."

Goku continued to look him over. "Your body...is different, more normal. You were nearly a giant when we fought. What happened?"

"That's hardly important, Goku!" Piccolo shouted. "Aren't you more concerned with why they're here?"

Nappa stretched, his tail uncoiling and doing lazy loops. "Supplements, boy. Too many hormonal enhancements to increase my natural strength and size."

Goku blinked in surprise. "A warrior doesn't need that junk-"

"Who the hell cares, Goku!" Piccolo pointed at Vegeta. "He's up to something and you know it!"

"You severly annoy me, namek" Vegeta retorted. "Don't test my hospitality again."

Goku glanced over at his friend. "I care. If I have to fight him again I'll need to know if his ability has changed."

"Like I said, so what? Are you insane-"

"He has a right to ask, namek." Raditz was irritated now. "Any saiyan would!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Raditz!" Goku rounded on his brother.

Raditz glared at his younger sibling. "You're getting it anyway, Kakarot!"

"The name's Goku!"

"Niarb-dekcari-louk!" _(Brain cracked fool!)_

Piccolo threw his hands up. "Stupid saiyans! You're all crazy. Do what you want, Goku...I'm out of here!" he moved to go.

Nappa started after him, but Vegeta indicated otherwise. "Let him go."

Goku suddenly gave a goofy grin, scratching his head. "Well hey, everybody seems a little uptight here. What say we get along, hmm?"

They all stared at him.

"Is that all you can say?" Raditz wanted to know.

"Yeah. Now goodbye!" Goku caught up with Piccolo.

"What?" Nappa nearly choked in surprise.

Goku glanced over his shoulder on the way out, suddenly serious again. "Hurt anyone here and you'll deal with me. Understood!"

Vegeta sneered. "Is that so, Kakarot?"

"Yeah, it's so" Goku was insolent, dark eyes flashing defiance. "And I'm not sure what you called me Raditz, but I didn't like it!" he turned and bounded out of the cave, leaving three stupefied saiyans.

Raditz found his voice moments later. "We've got our work cut out for us."

()

The aliens conversed on their plan of action over dinner. Concerns and frustrations were vented.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, Vegeta." Raditz was still agitated. "My brother clearly isn't in his right mind!"

Nappa shook his head. "Hai, he goes from one personality to the other all in one turn. Could a simple blow to the head have caused all this!"

"I told you before I believe him traumatized" Vegeta replied.

"He disavows his heritage!" Raditz exclaimed. "This insistance that he's an earthling borders on lunacy...I remember that nonsense he blabbered when we first met!"

Nappa pulled his chin. "Hn, I was unaware of this. What did the crackbrain say?"

Raditz glowered at the memory, stabbing at his venison. "That I was mistaken, there was no 'Kakarot'. He also said he was from earth and sworn to protect it."

Nappa dipped his bread in some gravy. "Vegeta, what course of action is called for here? The boy's instincts are still intact despite what he says."

Vegeta nodded. "Hai, he can deny all he wants, but saiyan blood runs hot through his veins. His words are empty, and 'Goku' is a fraud."

Raditz was silent a moment. "I know the inner truth here, ouji."

Dark eyes bored into him. "You sense emotions as well? I thought only Kakarot had that ability."

Sly smile. "Hardly. Our father could do the same thing."

"You dared keep that a secret from me!"

Raditz cringed. "It wasn't deliberate...I didn't think it important."

Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. "Well it is! It's not your place to decide what is and isn't important. Do I make myself clear!"

"Hai, ouji."

Vegeta calmed a little. "Now what did you sense?"

"He is truly disordered, although he believes himself happy. His past is a blank, and his true self is masked under alien exposure and relationships."

"Some of that was unavoidable."

"True, but his injury and the loss of his tail...have made a huge difference."

Nappa nodded. "It would explain a lot. Vegeta, remember the saiyans on our homeworld that had their tails injured or destroyed from battle?"

Vegeta grimaced at the thought. "Hn, they were not the same...their personalites were fractured, muted..."

"Much like Kakarot's."

"But there's a significant difference" Raditz interrupted. "His inner self is still there and intact. He only calls upon it for strength when he's fighting."

Nappa thought that over. "Maybe he can still be recovered, then. I've seen flashes, when his eyes change...does he do that all the time,Vegeta?"

The prince was grim. "Hai, ever since we first met. He teeters between Goku and Kakarot, from denial to acceptance."

"When did he lose his tail?"

"In childhood" Raditz answered. "Shortly after he arrived here."

"Ah" Nappa smiled in understanding. "Then the first order of buisness is clear...we have to find a way of regenerating it."

Vegeta pointed at Raditz. "It's time for you to reconcile with your brother. We'll get nowhere unless trust is established."

"Glady, ouji. He's all I have left...and I'll not see him stagger around in such a ridiculous state!"

"Hn, I doubt he sees it that way. In any case, the full extent of his power isn't known."

"What?" Nappa couldn't believe his ears. "He has a hidden ability?"

Vegeta sipped his wine. "Raditz may sense emotions, but I have a nose for ki...and I tell you both Kakarot contains power none of us has seen."

"But you're an ascended saiyan!"

"True, but Kakarot always had a maddening tendency to surpass me. If it's true, I would see it."

Raditz frowned. "I should have such power. It makes no sense, my brother graded low as a baby."

"Hn...everyone is not equal in ability, Raditz. I've learned that the hard way. Besides, Kakarot may be a 'late bloomer'. Mistakes have been made in evaluations before."

"This will strengthen our clan, then" Nappa surmised. "The challenge will only increase our power as we rise to meet it."

"My thinking exactly" Vegeta replied. "I fear no obstacle. If Kakarot has indeed become what I suspect, then I will raise my level to greet it. Should I, the Prince of all Saiyans, quake at some new power level? Bah!"

"Hah! Once we get the dragonballs the universe will do the quaking, eh, Vegeta?" Nappa raised his beer mug. "To immortality!"

Raditz and Vegeta raised their own glasses. "Immortality!"

()

The tall saiyan dressed simply for the task, a white t shirt and jeans with black boots and belt. Vegeta briefed him quickly at the cave entrance.

"Now remember...be straight with him. There's no other way at this point."

Raditz nodded. "Hai, I understand. But why can't I wear my armor?"

"You musn't appear threatening in any way. Appeal to his family first, that will gain you some points."

"Start with the brat" Nappa suggested.

Raditz gave a soft snarl. "That 'brat' is my nephew."

Nappa grinned coolly. "No offense, boy...you youngsters are so high strung."

()

Chi Chi had a strange foreboding all afternoon. Goku decided his family was in no immediate danger so they returned home. Not trusting everything to chance, Chi Chi purchased a high powered rifle.

_Not sure what good it will do me against those freaks, but at least I won't feel so helpless._

She scrubbed the kitchen countertop furiously, annoyed at her wayward husband. Goku had gone off in the woods to 'think', or so he said.

_Dammit, why now? He needs to be here...if something happens..._

A rapping knock at the front door disrupted her thoughts. Chi Chi nearly leaped from her skin. The pounding grew louder.

"Mom?" Gohan entered the kitchen. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No wait" Chi Chi raced to the pantry shelf and grabbed the rifle. Gohan stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"It could be the saiyans, Gohan!" Chi Chi cocked the trigger.

The boy tugged at her arm. "No it isn't mom...the ki is all different."

Chi Chi blinked. "Who, then?" she stalked through the living room and opened the door. Piccolo stared at the weapon in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing!" the namek grunted in surprise.

Gohan bounded into the living room. "Piccolo!"

The namek smiled at the boy. "So, are you holding the fort here?"

Gohan puffed out his chest. "Yeah, but mom thought she needed that rifle. I tried to tell her it wasn't one of the saiyans."

Chi Chi set the rifle aside. "Sorry, Piccolo. Please come in."

"Hmf" the namek grumped, gliding past her. "Where's Goku?"

Chi Chi sighed, leaning against the door. "Out thinking. I have no idea where he went."

"You mean he left you alone!"

"Hey, what do I look like?" Gohan was offended. Piccolo rubbed the boy's hair in apology.

"Sorry, kid...I know you can handle pretty much everything, but your dad needs to be here."

"Agreed" Chi Chi was annoyed. She paused, frowning. "What's your story?"

Piccolo looked around. "I wanted to speak with Goku about some concerns I have."

"About the saiyans?"

"Yeah. I don't want to alarm you, but I believe Vegeta has plans for Goku."

Chi Chi dropped on the couch. "Plans? What's that supposed to mean?"

Piccolo sighed. "I wish I knew. I thought perhaps Goku might have some idea."

"They'd better leave my dad alone!" Gohan balled his fists. Piccolo grinned at him.

"Easy, kid. I don't have any proof, just some things I overheard."

"But what could they possibly want with him?" Chi Chi was completely confused. "They have nothing in common!"

Piccolo was somber. "Chi Chi, Goku's a saiyan, too."

"So? That never mattered before!"

"It does matter. They're his own kind."

"Again, so what? He battled Vegeta to save earth-"

"Only because he let him live in the first place."

"What!"

Gohan winced at his mother. "I remember, mom...it was when Vegeta first came to earth and attacked us. Krillen was going to finish him,but dad told him not to."

Dark eyes blinked in astonishment. "But...why! It makes no sense!  
Why would he spare an enemy that nearly killed his son and crushed his body!"

Piccolo shook his head quickly. "Because Vegeta is saiyan."

Chi Chi threw her arms up in exasperation. "So WHAT. That doesn't explain anything-"

"I don't pretend to understand their mindset, but I know that Goku has the instincts of his people. His motivations are merely different."

"Piccolo...I'm his wife. Gohan's his son. We have a home and life here together."

"Yeah, Piccolo...dad's been on earth his whole life. Those saiyans don't mean anything to him!"

The namek stared out the window. "Maybe."

()

Goku sat by a quiet stream, his thoughts troubled. Despite outward appearances, the continued presence of the other saiyans grated on his nerves.

_What could they possibly want? They've shown no aggression, but they haven't revealed their true intent, either._

He skipped pebbles along the clear water. _This is crazy. Maybe I should go back to their keep and see if they're hiding something. Sitting here certainly isn't getting me anywhere._

In silence he took to the skies.

()

Nappa watched news reports on their rigged satellite center. "Hn, these ningens lead a chaotic life" he grunted.

Vegeta chomped on some barbequed chicken. "Hai, they rely heavily on technology...ningens ignore their instincts until the criminal society causes problems."

"I noticed...they gloss instincts like some separate aspect to hide and fear."

"Or be embarrassed about. Humans are a bizarre species."

A pause as Nappa's tail twitched. "I can barely wait for jungle run, Vegeta."

The ouji threw a sidelong glance, nose flaring. Their scents were changing, and he felt the burn as well.

Soft growl. "Soon enough, Nappa...hopefully Raditz will make some progress with Kakarot and his family. This is a separate hunt, an appetizer for the main course."

Nappa purred to himself. "Indeed."

()

Raditz approached the Son house two hours later. Silently he landed in the backyard near the woodpile.

_Hn. I scent Kakarot's traces, but he isn't here. There's another ki of some power I recognize-_

"What the hell are you doing here!" a gutteral voice challenged.

The burly saiyan turned his head slowly, smiling. "Ah...so you're the one I sensed."

"You got it, monkey man...now explain why you're lurking in Goku's back yard!"

Raditz folded his arms, frowning briefly. "My _buisness_ doesn't concern you, namek. I might ask the same thing."

Piccolo stalked towards him. "If you're here to start trouble-"

The saiyan held up a hand. "Spare me. I've no interest in you or your petty displays."

"Well, I'm curious!" another voice rang out. The men turned. Chi Chi cautiously approached them, her face drawn with tension.

Raditz nodded briefly. "I'm here to see you, actually."

That halted her. "Me? What the hell for!"

Piccolo moved to her side. "Where's Gohan?"

"I told him to stay inside."

"He's strongwilled, woman. No doubt the boy will disobey you at some point and come out" Raditz replied.

"The name's Chi Chi, saiyan. I've got nothing to say to you, anyway. Get out of my yard!"

Raditz approached her. "I can't leave until I make amends. It's why I came here originally, to see Kakarot."

Chi Chi blinked. "Kakarot? You mean Goku? He isn't here."

"I know. His ki was absent when I arrived."

"Is this some kind of trick, Raditz!" Piccolo demanded.

"No. I regret what happened in the past, namek. My mission was to scout earth and find my brother, not harm him."

"You were responsible for his death, and kidnapped my son!" Chi Chi yelled. "How dare you come here-"

Dark eyes flashed with pain. "True, Chi Chi...I hoped he would join me. Our meeting was a disaster, despite my intentions."

"The results proved otherwise" her voice held an edge.

"There's no forgiving what I did, but hear me out...I need to reconcile with my brother. He's the only family I have left."

"You're making me cry" Piccolo was sarcastic. "Don't listen to him, Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi frowned. "I don't know that I believe you, but I know family is important."

"To a saiyan, everything. Using Gohan was a way of gaining Kakarot's attention."

"What kind of twisted logic is that!"

Raditz glanced at Piccolo. "Can we talk inside, Chi Chi? Please?"

"Not alone" Piccolo snapped.

She thought a minute. "Out of respect to Goku I'll listen...but I'm not promising anything else!"

He smiled. "That's all I ask."

()

Goku landed about ten miles from the saiyan keep. He strolled quietly in the deep jungle, taking in the sights and sounds.

_I rarely explore country like this, but it almost seems familiar somehow._

Wildlife peeped, screeched, and roared in the background. Goku smiled and glanced up through broken light and shadow. A keening growl rumbled in his chest, unbidden. He immediately squelched it.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

The air was thick with oppressive heat and humidity. Goku sniffed, smelling water nearby. An idea struck him.

_Think I'll take a quick swim. With Vegeta still at the keep there's no real hurry._

Stripping quickly he raced through the foilage towards the sound of a nearby waterfall.

()

Vegeta and Nappa were playing a game of cards in their hideaway.

"Hn, it seems odd almost to have 'down time', ne?" Vegeta grinned, looking at his hand.

Nappa nodded, sipping his drink. "Only for a bit, ouji." dark eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Vegeta understood the feeling, a general edginess and tingle of skin. "The calendar shows a full moon two consecutive days this week."

Nappa's tail snapped the air as he growled. "Hn! Vegeta, do you sense?"

Sharp features stared in concentration. A slow grin spread over the ouji's face. "It seems we have company lurking about. Unless I'm mistaken, it feels like Kakarot."

Nappa glanced at the cave entrance. "He's at one location and hasn't moved for some time...what's that about?"

A small frown. "Curious." he smiled at his comrade. "I think you should investigate."

The bald warrior gave a sly grin. "And what would my prince suggest?"

Vegeta pulled an ace from the deck. "An initiation."

()

Chi Chi could only stare at the powerful saiyan across the table from her. His words struck her as eloquent, but...

"You have doubts about me."

Chi Chi nodded. "To say the least. I find it hard to believe someone would willfully injure their family under pretense of a mission!"

"That's right" Gohan spat. "You tried to hurt me, and got dad killed once!"

Raditz lowered his head. "I'm not proud of that, Gohan. I allowed things to escalate because of pride and anger. Shortly before arriving here I learned of the destruction of my homeworld. It was too much to process, and when I came here and found Kakarot in a state of amnesia...I sort of snapped. I couldn't lose him when I'd lost everything else."

"But that still makes no sense" Chi Chi argued. "Why not try to reason with him? Goku basically gets along with everyone...you didn't need to resort to strongarm tactics and violence."

Raditz glowered at her. "It's the way of my people. I can't apologize for being saiyan, Chi Chi. Kakarot couldn't understand my viewpoint, nor I his. There wasn't time for us to reaccquaint properly. Vegeta and Nappa were coming behind me, and I had a mission to perform."

"And you did it well" she snapped bitterly.

"Again, I offer no excuses. Perhaps being dead has made us both grow up since we last met. He is my brother after all."

Gohan thought that over. "What was it like?"

Dark eyes glazed at the memory. "Not someplace I'd wish to be in anytime soon."

Chi Chi sipped her coffee. "Hell, no doubt."

Raditz made a face. "Aye. Endless misery and dark, full of gloomy souls in pain. It's enough to drive one mad."

"But if you do bad things you go there." the little mop top piped up.

"True, Gohan. I'm no angel, but pure evil is something even I find distasteful. I have no stomach for unrelenting dark with no hope."

"And yet you would use your own blood against itself" Piccolo finally spoke for the first time.

Radtiz clenched a fist. "It's cowardly to use a child, and against our warrior's code...but I was desperate to gain Kakarot's cooperation if not his trust."

"That's madness" Chi Chi was solemn. "If he couldn't trust you, why would he cooperate?"

"It was folly, Chi Chi. I know that now."

"How do I know you mean this, that you're not lying?"

Black eyes held a gleam. "I can show you both."

"What? How!"

"I have the ability to sense emotions-"

"Liar!" Piccolo bellowed. "I know Goku can do that, but-"

Raditz laughed. "Aye, Kakarot has the ability also."

The namek blinked. "Also?"

"Hai, a gift from our father. You're surprised, ne?"

"To say the least."

Raditz glanced at Chi Chi once more. "If you and Gohan touch my mind you'll know the truth."

Gohan nodded quickly. "Let's do it, mom. Maybe he's changed."

"Children are too forgiving" Piccolo snapped.

"This isn't about your family, namek!" Raditz retorted. "There's nothing else for me now...my world is gone!"

Chi Chi looked him over. "All right, let's try it."

()

Goku found the cooling waters exhilarating. Fresh scent filled his nostrils even as cascading streams sliced down his sculpted form. He laughed freely, tossing his head back.

_Maybe I should bathe in waterfalls more often. This is wonderful!_

Powerful thighs flexed as he bounded across polished boulders, smoothed over time by relentless force. Running into a graceful leap he dived off the sheer cliff of rock, landing into the stream below.

Another potent form slinked through the jungle upwind. Nappa padded silently through the underbrush a few yards from the stream. He suppressed his ki, enjoying the view nearby.

_My, my, Kakarot...what have you been concealing?_

He saw it once again. The hidden, pulsating wildness that flashed briefly during their earlier encounters. Dark eyes narrowed in concentration as Goku did a series of complicated flips, stretches, and balancing poses over the rocks. Nappa was enthralled at the play of light and shadow over wet perfection. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Goku sprawled across greyish black stone flecked with white, his bronzed flesh rippling with moisture. Broken sunlight captured the high cheekbones, highlighting raven hair streaked with blue. Lazily he stroked abs polished by shadow and water. Nappa felt his breath hitch in appreciation. Rarely were such specimens seen, even on Vegetaseii.

_Kami...he's so...delectable..._

Goku turned over, giving Nappa a full view of his backside. The older saiyan nearly slobbered, his eyes roaming from broad shoulders down the tapered back to a plump ass ripe with promise. His tail stiffened and fluffed with excitement.

_Oh, yeah...I'm gonna be your daddy, boy..._

()

Raditz sat lotus style in the center of the living room. Chi Chi was to his right, Gohan to his left. He extended his arms to them both.

Piccolo observed nearby in silence.

"Both of you, take my hand."

They did so. Chi Chi noted how warm his palm was, like Goku's. She blushed when Raditz grinned at her.

"You're good for my brother...fiery and protective."

Chi Chi coughed, flustered. "Ah, well, let's get started."

Raditz felt something from Gohan as well. Confusion, awe, and a touch of fear laced with anger.

"Do I fascinate you, Gohan?" Raditz glanced at his nephew. "You are part saiyan, after all."

The little mop top nodded. "This feels kinda funny...like I know you in a way."

The maned saiyan winked. "But of course. Now both of you, concentrate on myself and Kakarot. The sequence doesn't matter."

Chi Chi pinched her eyes shut. "Okay."

_A broken timeline flowed. Images, impressions and emotions compressed in an extended time frame. Joy and excitement as a young Raditz held his infant brother for the first time. Fierce protectiveness. Sadness and loss as Goku was sent away. Emptiness inbetween, not knowing if his brother were alive. Anticipation and renewed excitement when they met as adults. Disappointment, shock and rage at perceived betrayal.  
Anger and revenge, the need to punish and lash out. Dying in disbelief. Regret and sadness in hell. Returning with new hope and possibilities._

Chi Chi was impressed, but noticed a 'wall' behind the sequence, a part not seen and hidden.

_/What's that?/_

_/My personal desires and thoughts. You won't be allowed there./_

_/But if there's nothing to hide.../_

_/I won't strip myself bare to you. You've seen the truth from my memories./_

A small mind voice piped up. _/I believe him, mom. He's a warrior./_

A pause. _/Perhaps I've misjudged you, Raditz. That still doesn't excuse what you've done./_

_/I know, Chi Chi. Are you ready to leave now/_

_/Yes./_

Raditz closed the connection as everyone returned to 'themselves'.

"Wow!" Gohan rubbed his head. "That was so awesome!"

Chi Chi stood slowly, considering something. "Would you care to stay for dinner? I'm sure Goku will be back by then."

Raditz laughed richly. "Hai, my brother never missed a meal!"

()

Nappa couldn't contain himself any longer. Goku continued to stroke himself slowly under cascading water, the clear liquid splashing over solid muscle. Nappa wanted to jump that luscious flesh and see it squirm.

Goku's eyes snapped open as saiyan scent hit his nose. He whirled, seeing Nappa climb rapidly over rounded boulders.

"What are you doing!" he snarled, sitting up abruptly. Nappa slowed, his eyes slitted in hunger.

"I came to bring you good company, Kakarot."

Goku stared, blinking. Nappa reeked of sex and hormones, and it didn't take a genius to sense his intent.

"Stay where you are, Nappa."

The bald general stood to his full height, flexing beneath his bodysuit. "Surely I'm no threat to a super saiyan, Kakarot."

"I don't trust you."

"But you must" Nappa's voice was silk as he edged closer. "We're both saiyan."

"That was true before."

"Yes, but circumstances are different...we need not be enemies."

Goku eyed him warily. "What are you saying? I don't follow this."

Nappa gestured with his hand. "May I come up?"

Dark eyes surveyed him closely. "All right. No tricks."

Nappa nodded, smiling. "Kakarot, the past is done. Our kind has dwindled down to four, and there's no point in animosity."

Goku sniffed the air again. "That much may be true, but it isn't why you've come here."

"I'm not as crude and brutish as I first appeared. Under the influence of those supplements my personality was a bit distorted. One could say you're meeting the _real_ Nappa for the first time."

Goku watched him sit on a nearby cluster of boulders. "One thing hasn't changed, your appetite for violence."

_"Sense_ that, do you?"

A grim nod. "Hai, and other things."

Nappa snorted. "I have an appetite for many things, boy."

Goku growled, feeling an instinctive warning. "I'd better not be on the list!"

Nappa licked his lips. "Then you also know I'm not one for pretense."

The black flame of hair swayed in the breeze. "Neither am I. Go back to Vegeta!"

Nappa nodded, eyeing him critically. "You're a wild thing, Kakarot, despite your human upbringing. Kami knows what you would have achieved on our homeworld."

"That's a moot point, Nappa. My life is here with my family."

"All things change. Your true family has come for you."

Goku started, remembering the nightmare. _That strange dream...a premonition of this?_

Nappa used the momentary confusion to move alongside. Black eyes glazed in hunger at the statue of bronzed perfection.

"You are magnificent, Kakarot" Nappa stated simply, eyeing him up and down. "I never give such compliments lightly...many have I beheld but few would I place at your side."

Goku felt an odd fire warm his gut. "You've said enough, Nappa. Please leave."

Nappa edged even closer. "My words disturb you...am I so repulsive?"

Goku edged back. "Enough, already. It has nothing to do with being repulsive-"

"I feel your heat, Kakarot. Surely you've scented mine."

"I'm no fool, Nappa. I could smell you before you climbed the rocks."

Lurid eyes roamed glistening flesh once more. "Excellent. you're still attuned to your instincts."

"Why wouldn't I be? I use them all the time!"

"But not around the humans, I suspect?"

"What is this, a test?"

"Hardly" a broad hand rested on Goku's thigh. "Do you like a challenge?"

Shocked eyes stared down. "Are you insane?" Goku pushed the hand away.

"No. Use your senses again, Kakarot. What do they tell you?"

The younger saiyan glared. "That you need to find someplace to cool off. I don't go that way, Nappa!"

Their lips were nearly touching now. "Really? You've had every opportunity to knock me away but haven't."

Dark eyes grew feral as Goku leaned away. "I was being polite. Move, or I won't be much longer."

Nappa filled his nostrils with sweet musk, chuckling. "Liar. Your scent grows stronger by the moment, boy. It's not as if you can hide it anyway" he glanced down at a growing erection.

Goku refused to acknowledge the rigid flesh_. An aberration! _he told himself. Before he could act further, a thick coil of fur laced his chest.

Nappa purred. "A warrior of such renown surely isn't bothered by my small attention" the teasing tail slinked upward.

Goku shivered as his eyes closed briefly. Nappa's tail did a sinuous dance over his face, tickling his nose with delightful scent.

"Nap-pa" Goku growled, a loud purr suddenly bursting from his chest. He tried squelching it to no avail.

"You aren't with a human now" the voice was silk in his ear. "Stop pretending, Kakarot. Release yourself..."

_"Kisama!"_ Goku hissed as Nappa planted kisses over his throat. Blood roared in his ears as he fought for control. _What's happening to me?!_

"Go-to-hell!" he growled, hurling a knee into Nappa's groin. The older saiyan roared in pain, falling away. Losing his balance completely, Nappa tumbled over the rock cliff and fell into the stream.

Goku heaved, struggling to his feet. He felt swollen, hot. _This is insane!_

Enraged, Nappa burst through the water and flew up once more. _"Fool!  
_There is no Goku. Only Kakarot!"

Goku snarled, feeling a burn rise in his chest at the taunt. He stood his ground as Nappa crashed into him. They both rolled end over end across broken boulders. Fists thudded against solid flesh with heavy impact. Knees and elbows became vicious weapons. Nappa sent a flying kick to the younger saiyan's face, hurtling him into a tree.

He crouched, laughing. "Well, well...so you want to play, lebche? I'm game if you are."

An unearthly shriek was Goku's only reply as he drop kicked Nappa in turn, embedding him in a nearby rock wall. Fists punched the pinned saiyan in a flurry.

"I'll give you far more than you bargained for" Goku snarled, hurling ki bombs in a line. Nappa was blasted free from impact, landing on his back. He lay stunned as a raging Goku stood over him.

"I thought you'd back off in good faith" the younger saiyan snapped.

Nappa could only stare at the buck naked sight in front of him. He managed a smirk as he staggered to a knee.

"Hn...you're strong, Kakarot..." he wiped a trickle of blood from his lips.

"Return to the keep and I'll forget this ever happened."

Nappa edged closer once again. "There's nothing to forget. I haven't done anything."

"Leave! I won't say it again."

"Very well" Nappa turned as if to go. Without warning he lunged, leg whipping the younger saiyan and knocking him down. Goku's head struck solid rock as he landed, leaving him disoriented. Nappa pressed in, seizing the advantage. He formed ki rings in his hands.

"We'll see how saiyan you _really _are, boy" a hot tongue lapped an ear.

"You'll...regret...this..." Goku gasped. His skull throbbed with dots of light. Nappa dragged him by the wrists over to a tree.

"You're...insane..."

The bald general cackled. "And you're excited, boy...I can practically smell your come right now."

Goku cursed as he was turned facing a tree trunk. Nappa snapped the ki bands around the other saiyan's wrists. He grabbed a sturdy vine, infusing it with energy and looping it through the wristbands, forming a tight knot. Goku yanked at his restraints, gasping as his head pounded from the effort. Sculpted muscle strained in bold relief.

"I'll make you pay!" he snarled, voice dropping dangerously. Nappa chuckled, shaking his head in open appreciation.

"Kami, Kakarot...if you'd come along decades earlier we'd be mated by now" he crouched behind Goku, pulling his spandex unitard down to the waist.

"Now shut up. How we do this is up to you...just relax..."

A foot shot out, cracking his jaw. Nappa fell back and smiled,  
licking his lips.

"Hai, you didn't disappoint me" he rubbed his aching cheek. "Good."

Goku tried to look over his shoulder. "Last chance, Nappa! Release me, or-"

A stinging slap struck his ass cheeks. "I give the orders here, brat. Perhaps you need convincing, eh?"

Goku felt his heart hammer wildly as Nappa backed off momentarily. _What?_

A soft kiss planted on the small of his back, sliding down...

Panic stabbed him as he sensed the true plan. _"No!"_

Goku bit his lip as slick tongue teased the crack and wiggled into the tightest of places. Nappa reached between his legs, slowly tickling his balls before squeezing them hard.

Hips jerked involuntarily. "Nap-PA!" he squeaked.

"Hn" the rough voice rumbled against his ass_. "Like_ that, do you?" a callused hand brushed his cock tip. Thick fingertips rolled over the soft head with feather light touches before pinching it.


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Three**

_"Oohh...ahh...kkk!"_

"I _do_ believe you're enjoying this" Nappa purred, his tail lashing. Sweat burst over his chest in excitement and anticipation. Once again his head dipped between lush ass cheeks, rolling an exploring tongue down the hot curves. Alternating bites and soft licks drove Goku near the edge with desire, embarassment and rage.

Wild spikes tossed in defiance even as he grimaced in pleasure. "Go...to...hell..."

Nappa smiled in satisfaction. "All the better" licking his fingers he abruptly pressed inside the tight heat. Goku howled at the sudden intrusion as the expert hand stretched him. Another quick bite on an ass cheek.

"You've never been with a man, have you?" the bald general murmured,  
massaging Goku's balls and rubbing them.

Strong hips jerked wildly as the tousled head flew back. "You're...dead..."

Nappa ran wide palms over rippling muscle, kneading broad shoulders before raking the heavy thighs slowly with sharp nails. Goku hissed at the fiery sensations that heated his blood further. His body shook uncontrollably as a low roar exploded from his chest. Thick fingers jabbed inside him once more, stroking something that turned his mind to red haze.

Nappa barely held his own control at that point. Scent and heat rising from the other saiyan triggered his own savage need. With a snarl he stood and quickly yanked his bodysuit past his hips. A thick erection bobbed restlessly in the air.

Goku couldn't think. His body was out of control, and his mind wouldn't focus. Dark desire blazed as something deep inside threatened to overtake his sanity...

Desire, dominance. Lust and control...

_Saiyan._

"Get off of me!" the earth born saiyan screamed a final denial.

_Go for it. _Kakarot whispered, laughing...

Nappa rasped heavily over him, his scent overwhelming in jungle humidity. "Almost there." he growled roughly, dropping to his knees behind Goku.

Beads of moisture dripped from Goku's aching body as he was spread wide. A gasp of indrawn breath as Nappa kissed his lower back, near the sensitive stump that was once his tail. A pointed tongue circled the mound of fur, lapping it furiously.

"N-Nap-pa, please...don't" Goku sweated, hips swaying as he fought the final temptation. White droplets oozed from his cock.

Dark eyes slitted in concentration. "Hahh...sela're!" _(delicious!)_ Nappa reached down and grabbed Goku's cock, milking him slowly. Slow pearls of cum dripped over his hand. The younger saiyan rasped soundlessly.

"You smell ready." Nappa glowered, flush with lust. Licking his lips quickly he plunged his mouth over the fuzzy tail stump, sucking it hard.

Goku shrieked, his vision blurring into patterns of color as his hips bucked wildly. Fire washed down his thighs straight to his cock tip. "Oh...ah...kkk...kami...please!"

Nappa twisted him over on his back, sidling between the hot legs. "Say it" he growled, his own cock dripping.

Goku arched, glistening muscles standing out in bold relief. The tousled head snapped back and forth furiously, damp spikes clinging to the handsome face. Sharp teeth clenched as his eyes closed.

"Yes..._dammit_...I want it!"

With a grunt Nappa shoved up the tight heat, eliciting a scream from the writhing saiyan below him. He thumbed the plump nipples, pinching and twisting them as he pumped furiously. It was over. Goku fired out, his body convulsing uncontrollably as he screeched hot pleasure.

Nappa roared an answering explosion, shooting thickly into the sweet tightness that gripped him. Howls shook the nearby jungle as they spasmed in fury. Nappa caught flying cream on his tongue even as streaks splashed his belly and chest.

Goku fell back in exhaustion, his orgasm finally spent. Nappa toppled over him, heaving in exertion. Moments passed as they tried to breathe.

"Hai, Kakarot" Nappa rumbled in his ear. "You're truly sweet."

Goku gasped, blinking dots of color from his vision. "Why did you do this?"

The older saiyan stroked him slowly. "Hn...a saiyan asking why sex?"

Goku's eyes closed, finding it difficult to be angry. In truth he felt fantastic. "You know why I asked...what was this for?"

Nappa reared back. "I wanted to give you pleasure, Kakarot. One saiyan to another."

"I see."

Nappa traced damp locks from the handsome face. He licked cum from his lips. "You're delicious, I must say. Did I please you?"

Goku hesitated before answering. "Yes..."

Thick lips kissed his chest. "Hn, I was most sincere earlier...any saiyan would be proud to have you as mate...I only hope the opportunity arises later."

_"Asshole!"_ Goku growled at him. "I have a wife and son...are you a fool or stupid! Besides, I don't want you!"

Nappa cackled wildly. "Hn, you wanted me enough for an hour, lebche.  
Perhaps there can be more."

"If this is your idea of a proposal it needs work. Now get the hell off of me!"

Nappa eyed him slowly, slobbering. "Kami, you're a fine piece of saiyan flesh, Kakarot...once isn't enough!"

_"Scum."_ Goku snarled, feeling more feral by the minute. Rage and desire heated his blood as he started to glow. Nappa blinked, uncertain as to what he was seeing.

"Kakarot?"

Dark eyes went aqua even as raven spikes stood on end, becoming golden. "You're right, Nappa...once isn't enough!"

The bald general slid back a bit. "No super saiyan tricks-"

"The trick's on you." Goku snapped the ki enhanced vines with ease. He grabbed Nappa and tossed him on his belly.

Goku sneered. "It's _my_ turn now..." he straddled the older saiyan, forcing him down.

Nappa grunted, caught between lust and fear. He glanced over his shoulder in surprise. "Hai, I should claim you myself..."

"Quiet. Get that tail up!" Goku commanded, grabbing the root and yanking it. Nappa yowled and bounced, spreading himself as the appendage flew up.

"Much better" Goku growled, feeling wild. Wetting his fingers briefly he pressed inside, stretching the hot opening. Nappa mewed, rolling his hips in delight.

"Ntnthp...Kami, whelp...ah...there..._yes!"_

The super saiyan smirked, rolling his knuckles up Nappa's ass. "Soft spot, Nappa?"

Nappa groaned in satisfaction at the internal massage. "Get on with it, already. I can't stand this torture!"

He cried out when the fingers abruptly yanked free. "As you wish."  
Goku promptly mounted him hard, his cock jabbing into the hot flesh.

_"Krukka!"_ Nappa arched like a bow.

Goku purred as he thrusted. "Hn, I like this..."

Nappa's eyes rolled in pleasure as he was hammered. Sharp nails dug gouges in the soft soil as he moaned in delight.

Goku was losing it. Strong hands dug into the pliant flesh of Nappa's shoulders, even as his hips jerked rapidly to completion. A strange, savage sensation flowed through his mind in waves. Power surged and spiked, making him feel deliciously wild.

The tousled head flew back defiantly. _I take what I want..._

Nappa shrieked as the fierce cock expanded impossibly, stroking him with fire. The air smelled of musk and ozone.

Goku turned Nappa on his back. "Yesss...I want to see you..."

Nappa snarled at the interruption, pulling him forward. "Damn you...hurry!" his cock bobbed, dripping everywhere. Slickened hot skin emphasized rippling muscle.

Goku licked his lips slowly, ramming inside once more. "Watch" he hissed, eyes closing in bliss. His aura expanded around them both in a golden glow. Nappa thought he'd burst with sensation as power ripped through his body.

_By the stars...what is this?_ he thought foggily at the beautiful sight above him. His balls ached with need, threating to blow any second.

_Look at him...his power...it grows!_

It was true. Golden spikes stood stiffly, bursting into a huge mane that tumbled everywhere...

Nappa grabbed muscled arms, pulling Goku close. "Gonna...come..." his body jerked crazily as he spurted. Sharp teeth clamped into his shoulder.

"KAKAROOOTTTTT!"

Sparks scraped his vision even as everything dissolved in red haze.  
Golden hair everywhere, sweet musk and hot skin. The thick odor of aura and sex...

White noise burst through his eyes even as orgasm ripped his senses. Nappa could only smile as he blacked out.

_Shimatta, what a way to go..._

()

Goku felt weak and sore. Blearily he rolled off Nappa and sat gingerly in the tall grass.

_Kami, what have I done?_ he stared at his hands. A noise distracted his thoughts. Nappa gave a deep groan, rolling to his side. A smirk spread over his face.

"Damn, Kakarot...you nearly fucked me to death."

Goku shook his head in denial. "I...don't know what happened, Nappa.  
This was all a mistake."

Nappa licked cream from his forearm. "There was no mistake, Kakarot.  
We both did what we wanted to do."

Goku glanced about the jungle. "No" he denied again. "I have a wife..."

Nappa sat up carefully, looping his tail at the waist. "Vegeta was right...you should see yourself!"

"What the hell does Vegeta have to do with anything?"

Sharp teeth flashed in laughter. "Fool! Our prince suspected you had an unseen power level. You almost look oozaru."

Goku blinked, then stood and stared down at himself. Golden spikes tumbled to his hips. "Damn...level three."

"Hai, so that's it? I sensed your power, Kakarot...it's truly remarkable."

"I can't maintain this form for long, it wastes too much energy."

Nappa chortled. "Then release it, unless you're afraid I might attack you."

"I doubt that" the mane shrunk and darkened to its normal jet black color. Goku frowned.

"Don't say anything to anyone about this!"

"Why would I? Saiyans don't tell their buisness to outsiders, Kakarot. And I have no use for humans."

The younger saiyan collapsed against a tree. "I can't believe I did this...it's insane!"

Nappa stood slowly. "Do you truly believe that?"

"I would never...I don't even go that way!"

The bald warrior stood in front of him deliberately. Goku edged back.

"Don't get too close, Nappa. I mean it!"

Nappa looked him over slowly. "It's too late for denials, Kakarot. You wanted it..."

"It's a lie! The circumstances were strange."

A broad hand stroked the smooth jawline. "Circumstances don't matter, boy. You're a saiyan, no matter what the stupid humans say."

Goku yanked his head away. "Leave me. I need to think."

A thick tail waved in his face. "We think with our instincts, Kakarot. Sense them and know the truth."

Goku closed his eyes briefly at Nappa's scent. "Go _away,_ I said."

Nappa nodded, smiling. "We're here for you, Kakarot."

Dark eyes snapped open. "What!"

The general strode away with power and grace. "Join us at the keep tomorrow. You want answers, and we can provide them there."

Goku snorted. "Why all the mystery? And what's so special about tomorrow?"

Nappa reached for his clothing. "Everything. Your clan awaits."

"Wha-"

Goku never finished his question. Without a sound, Nappa melted into the trackless jungle.

()

Raditz actually found himself enjoying his meal.

"This dish...what do you call it?" he pointed at his food.

"Beef stew" Chi Chi replied. "I take it you like it?"

"Very much so" the burly saiyan dug into his bowl with relish. "It reminds me of tursla meat."

"What's a tursla?" Gohan wanted to know.

Raditz grinned. "A domesticated farm animal used for food."

Chi Chi rested her chin in her hands, watching. "You certainly eat like Goku."

The maned saiyan laughed, pointing his fork at Piccolo. "You don't eat, namek?"

The namek snorted with disdain. "My people require only water."

"How the hell do you get nutrition?"

"Our bodies absorb nutrients through various light sources."

Raditz laughed. "Ha! That's no good, namek..."

"It's far more efficient than your crude way of synthesizing energy."

The saiyan cracked a bone before swallowing it. "So you say, plant man. You'll never know the simple pleasures of solid flesh between your teeth!" Raditz gave a strange smile.

"Isn't that a little out of line?" Chi Chi asked, frowning.

Raditz chuckled. "I doubt it...he has fangs, yet eats no meat. No wonder nameks are a confused race."

"My physiology is no concern of yours" Piccolo snapped. "Mine is a refined, elegant race. We aren't ruled by base instinct and wild emotion."

The burly saiyan was indifferent. "Repressed people often speak that way."

"Personally, I think a balance between the two is more ideal" Chi Chi put in. "Everyone is different."

"True" Raditz agreed, eyes narrowing on Piccolo. "But intolerance often comes from cool blood."

"Better than the immorality of talking animals" Piccolo retorted.

Dark eyes flashed ferally. "I'd love to discuss that under a full moon."

"Okay, that's _enough_. Both of you!" Chi Chi interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gohan felt left out.

Radtiz rubbed the mop top. "Just disagreeing about how people are different. What works for some doesn't work for others."

Gohan thought that over. "Are saiyans different than the people here?"

Raditz smiled at Chi Chi, who appeared uncomfortable. "Quite."

Chi Chi's curiosity was sparked. "In what way, besides the obvious?"

A pause. "I've noticed that ningens rely heavily on technology. My people only find it useful as a tool, not a way of life."

"Hmm" she frowned, thinking. A thought struck her. "What about...behavior?"

A smirk. "What kind, my dear? Social or...sexual?"

"There's a boy at the table!" Piccolo snapped.

"I wanna hear the good stuff, Piccolo!" Gohan grinned.

Chi Chi felt her cheeks flush as Raditz stared at her. "Gohan, clean off your plate and go downstairs."

"But mom..."

"Go!" she pointed. "And don't turn the tv up too loud!"

The boy sighed, then brightened. "I can watch my favorite show?"

"Yes, now go on!"

"Okay!" Gohan snatched his plate and dumped it in the sink. He turned momentarily before leaving.

"Will I see you later, Uncle Raditz?"

The saiyan nodded. "I look forward to it, Gohan."

Chi Chi waited for her son to be out of earshot. "Okay, mister. What kind of crack was that?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She jabbed a finger at him. "Don't give me that innocent routine. I saw the way you looked at me...are you making a pass?"

Raditz pointed at himself innocently. "Me? Pursue my brother's mate?  
I'm here to reconcile, not start a war!"

"Yes, you! Why would you start a topic of conversation like that with Gohan here!"

"I...at a saiyan household that's normal."

"This isn't a saiyan household!"

"Your mate is saiyan, and your son half saiyan..."

"We live on earth. And while you're in my house, you abide by my rules. Got it?"

Raditz appraised her openly. "I begin to see why Kakarot chose you...you'd have made a good saiyan."

Chi Chi blushed slightly. "Oh. Well..."

"I still would like to know your purpose in staying here" Piccolo interrupted.

Raditz shrugged. "A vacation, nothing more."

"You're lying. There's a plan."

"I tire of your accusations, namek. Have you nothing better to do?"

Piccolo growled. "Goku is a friend of mine, and I won't see his family threatened."

"Kakarot is my brother" Raditz countered, annoyed. "Keep your suspicions, namek. I could care less."

"Harm anyone and you'll care a great deal."

"Piccolo, stop it already" Chi Chi admonished him. "So far I've seen no indication he's not telling the truth."

"Surely you don't believe him!"

"Do I look like an idiot? If he's lying we'll find out eventually.  
Meanwhile, he's a guest in this house."

Raditz kissed her hand. "Oh, I do like you, Chi Chi...you're the closest thing to a saiyan I've seen here."

She ignored the tingle of soft lips on her skin. "Well, I suppose we can put up with you for the time being. Goku should be back any time now."

Raditz grinned. "I'm not ungrateful. Though my ways may seem strange,  
I mean you no harm."

"Now that much at least I can believe."

He looked her over again. "You're still curious about saiyan behavior?"

Caught off guard, Chi Chi turned beet red. "I'm not sure what you're getting at-"

"You have a saiyan for a mate. Perhaps I should tell you about-"

"This is improper" Piccolo interjected, annoyed.

"Maybe for plant people with ice water in their veins!" Raditz responded. Chi Chi laughed in spite of herself.

"You've got an ugly sense of humor, you know that?"

The burly saiyan winked at her. "Oh, I'm just full of surprises."

()

Goku sat alone in oppressive heat, scarcely noticing it. He'd attempted to put on clothes several times before stopping. His body was too swollen and sensitive.

_Can't stand to wear anything right now..._

In vain he tried meditation techniques taught to him by Master Roshi.  
It was useless. His body refused to obey the dictates of his mind.  
Dark eyes surveyed the nearby stream closely.

_Maybe a cool swim is what I need. I've got to go home sometime, but not like this!_

Cautiously he waded into icy clear waters, submerged to the chest. Eyes closed in memory.

_Why in Kami did I do that? I never wanted a man!_

As the thought struck him, his cock rose stiffly once more in denial, despite the cold water. Goku pulled himself without realizing it. In truth he'd never been so turned on in his life. Not with Chi Chi, nor with Bulma when she teased him as a teen.

Eyes snapped open as he realized what he was doing. "Krukka!" he shouted to himself, startled.

_What did I just say? Where'd that word come from?_

A strange tingling sensation rippled down his back. It was pleasant and stimulating, spreading warmth to his lower body.

"Aaahh..." a sigh escaped the saiyan's lips as he sunk even lower into the stream. Dark eyes flashed open in confusion once more.

_Something's happening to me...I feel different, but why? That whole episode with Nappa was insane. Am I crazy? There's no way I can tell anyone about this!_

In dismay he waited patiently for his body to cool. "Go down, dammit,  
go down! I can't stay in this stream forever!"

Goku finally gave in to the urge, yanking himself to completion. Doing it underwater felt wondrous and different. With a sigh, he eventually climbed out and got dressed.

_What am I going to do? I don't even understand this myself..._

()

Nappa re-entered the keep like the cat that ate the canary. Vegeta sprawled lazily on a prefabricated sofa watching the world satellite feed. Keen eyes flashed even as heightened senses discerned the truth.

"Hn" the ouji sniffed. "I do believe you've been with Kakarot, Nappa."

The bald saiyan licked his lips. "Hai...he's something else, Vegeta."

Vegeta sat up and stared sharply. "Jungle run is nearly here..."

"I guarantee you won't be disappointed, my prince. He's everything you suspected and more."

"And his power?"

"A transformation he described as level three."

Vegeta blinked at that. "Shit. I should have known..."

Nappa pulled a beer from a refrigiration unit. "Fascinating, actually. His appearance is somewhat oozaru-"

"Really."

"Ai, his hair resembles his brother's, save for the golden color."

Vegeta rubbed his chin in thought. "I must see this state."

"None will stand in our way, Vegeta."

"The plan is still in place for the dragonballs, Nappa. I won't be denied."

"True. However, Kakarot states he can't maintain that form for long."

"Why not?"

"Level three wastes a great deal of energy. I suspect it's not a stable form..."

Vegeta's eyes glazed over. "Hn, but think of the _power."_

Nappa shook his head. "Power that must be used immediately or lost. I'm familiar with such energy sources, ouji. While devastating in potency, they cannot be sustained for any length of time."

Vegeta stretched out comfortably again. "Perhaps not. But after an inital onslaught that would hardly matter."

"It's entirely possible he could destroy any enemy with an all out attack. However, if some rare being is able to withstand the first onslaught he'd be dangerously vulnerable."

The ouji sucked a finger. "Was he any good, Nappa?"

The bald general grinned like a maniac. "Let's just say...saiyan blood runs _hot."_

Vegeta smirked. "That much I know, despite his games...be warned, Nappa. You'll make no claim!"

"I didn't say..."

"You didn't have to. Choosing will be done when he joins the pack, and the choice will be mine!"

"But-"

"Silence. I thought you entertained notions of his brother's charms."

Nappa grunted in annoyance. "He doesn't want me, not enough...and I lose patience with his indifference. I'd gladly claim Kakarot."

Vegeta growled. "At my displeasure. I won't warn you again."

Nappa purred strangely, walking around the seated ouji. A thick tail coiled curved shoulders.

"Then perhaps I should set my sights on something...more _royal?"_

"Hn" dark eyes narrowed. "You think to persuade me?"

Nappa groomed the thick flame of hair with his fingers. "Is the thought so outlandish?"

Vegeta closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the attention. "Jungle run will decide...and Kakarot will join us."

Nappa continued his slow scalp massage on the ouji. "There's something I forgot to mention about Kakarot's tail."

Eyes snapped open. "Do tell...he said it was removed."

Nappa chortled. "Not exactly."

"What!"

The bald saiyan snorted. "I expected a hollow...but the remnants are still there."

"_Indeed?_ That's most promising, then!"

"His saiyan power will be restored, Vegeta. Whoever removed it did a poor job...a small stump still exists."

The ouji laughed out loud. "He'll understand more when it grows back, since he hasn't had it since childhood."

Nappa continued his grooming session on Vegeta's head. "The lunwe  
(moon) cycle should stimulate it, now that I've awakened his hidden desire."

Vegeta purred, his tail waving about in thought. "Hormonal overload and the moon...impossible for any saiyan to resist."

()

Chi Chi persuaded Piccolo to keep Gohan occupied downstairs. Raditz kept her company in the kitchen. The burly form rested against the doorway in a relaxed pose.

"So tell me, how are things between you and Kakarot?"

Chi Chi flushed. "I'm not certain what you mean" the saiyan fascinated her no end.

A wink. "You know what I mean..."

"That's none of your _buisness!"_

Raditz glanced down the hall briefly. "Hn, he has a son. Clearly,  
something must have worked."

"What's that crack supposed to mean?" Chi Chi glared, hands on hips.

A quiet laugh. "You don't completely understand him, do you?"

"I love him."

"That isn't what I asked, Chi Chi. There must be aspects of Kakarot that baffle you, ne?"

Chi Chi plopped in a chair. "No marriage is perfect, but you adjust.  
What's your point, Raditz?"

He sat across from her, smug. "I like you, you get to the point."

"You don't seem to."

He laughed out loud then. "All right!"

"You expect me to talk about my husband?"

"Why not? As his cooni (brother), I'm naturally concerned for his welfare."

"He's fine. Earth is his home, and he's adapted well-"

"To earthling ways" Raditz interrupted. "But he isn't complete."

"He knows he's saiyan!"

"Hai, but he hasn't _been_ saiyan. There's a difference."

"None in my mind. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"A husband with a hidden face" Raditz murmured almost to himself.

"I don't pretend to understand everything, is that what you want to hear!" Chi Chi snapped, her irritation showing.

Radtiz leaned forward suddenly, dark eyes sharp. "Explain that."

Chi Chi blinked. "Explain what?"

"What aspects of his behavior seem odd to you?"

"That's personal!"

Another smirk. "Ah...perhaps he's not so human after all."

Delicate features reddened. "It's none of your buisness!"

Raditz folded his hands. "Hn...touchy. He's strange in bed sometimes?"

"Are all saiyans such perverts!"

"We do tend to...well, that's a story for another day."

"I've got news for you, mister. There's plenty of weird humans as well!"

Black eyes held a strange gleam. "Oh? How fascinating. You must be quite...energetic to keep up with a saiyan."

Chi Chi glared at him. "I was just beginning to like you a little..."

"Come, we're all grown up here. Let's do this, then. Ask me a question, and I'll tell you about saiyans."

A variety of expressions crossed delicate features before she answered. "I'm not sure I should be doing that."

"Ask, or you'll never know. You must have questions about a husband who's alien to this world."

"But he looks human!"

"That doesn't make him one. I'm surprised our species are compatible for cross breeding."

"I'm not a breeder, you lunkhead!"

"There are significant differences, Chi Chi."

"Tell me about it. I've dealt with them for years!"

Thick brows lifted in curiosity. "Such as?"

She faltered before replying. "Maybe...there are some things I need clarified. Things that make no sense..."

"Go on."

The heart shaped face turned beet red. "He...tries to bite me. I've asked him to stop, but he has a hard time controlling the urge."

"Typical saiyan behavior. Anything else?"

"I hate it when he keeps rubbing my hair..."

"What mate doesn't groom?"

"I...ah...don't get it..."

"Humans don't groom each other?"

"No! What the hell are you talking about?"

A chuckle. "Everything you've described so far is normal for my kind."

Chi Chi was silent a moment, thinking. "There's something else that disturbs me most...I really haven't talked to anyone about it..."

Raditz was suddenly serious again. "The sex?"

"I wasn't going to say that!"

Sharp teeth gleamed. "What, then?"

"He...I...oh, shit!"

"Hn?"

Chi Chi gulped, taking a breath. "He wants to taste my blood whenever we...make love. Actually, he just seems to like blood. Half the meat he eats is raw."

Raditz nodded in acknowledgement. _"Ah."_

She blinked at his reaction. "You mean, that's normal for a saiyan too?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Ghods, I don't believe this..." she covered her eyes. "He's always talking about...how everything smells."

Raditz gave an evil gleam. "Really."

"Not just during sex, but everything...people, even objects. It's embarrassing in public."

"Heightened senses. Our race is ancient and primal. We use our instincts like humans use their intellect."

Now it was Chi Chi's turn to be smug. "So saiyans have no intellect."

"You've got a smart mouth, woman. I like that. Let's just say we get the same results in different ways. We're 'wired' differently. Would you be surprised to know that Kakarot identifies your scent more than your face?"

"Bullshit."

"Hardly. The next time the opportunity arises, ask him."

"I will!"

"I myself can easily detect you now that we've met-"

"Watch yourself, mister. Are you saying I stink?"

Another laugh. "Humans!"

()

Goku neared his home, sensing a long forgotten ki. Thoughts jumbled,  
he hovered in the evening sky.

_Why is Raditz here? And for that matter, why is Piccolo? It makes no sense._

The tall saiyan lowered quietly, dark brows pinched in a frown.  
Unresolved feelings and fears resurfaced.

He snorted. _It's been a hell of a day. Maybe I don't know myself after all. How in Kami do I just walk in as if nothing's happened? _

_And what do I say to Raditz?_

The aforementioned saiyan looked up suddenly, a slow smile spreading his features.

"Hold, Chi Chi. Our delightful conversation must wait...I sense my brother about."

The petite brunette looked about. "It's about time. I expected him hours ago."

"Perhaps he was detained."

Chi Chi glared down the hallway. "He'd better have a good reason for being so late!"

Raditz watched her in silence_. This small harridan commands my brother? What insane contamination has taken place?_

Moments later quiet feet entered the kitchen. Goku stared at his brother in silence, his expression revealing nothing. Raditz returned the curious expression, arms folded.

Chi Chi waved her arms in the air. "Hello, earth to husband...where the hell have you been!"

Goku glanced at her in distraction. "Hi, Chi Chi. Sorry I'm late."

"Is that all you have to say? Dinner was ready hours ago! What have you been doing all this time!"

Raditz stared at his brother in astonishment, not believing his senses. _Kami, he's been with Nappa! What the f-?_

Equally dark eyes raised in challenge. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What kind of answer is that?" Chi Chi snapped. "Well, if you want your dinner, you'll have to reheat it-"

"That's enough, Chi Chi!"

She blinked, taken aback by his demeanor. "What's wrong with you,  
Goku? You're not acting like yourself."

He ignored her. "Raditz" he nodded at his brother.

Raditz grinned knowingly. "Kakarot...it's been a long time."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, actually. Chi Chi and I were getting accquainted.  
She cooks the most delightful meals."

Goku sat at the table, watching him carefully. "I know. Have you been here all day?"

"Since earlier this afternoon. Your namek friend is downstairs. I suppose he's appointed himself watchdog."

"Not unwise."

A sigh. "I'm no threat, Kakarot...you forget, I'm your family too."

Goku looked away momentarily. "What do you want?"

The conversation was interrupted when Piccolo and Gohan burst into the kitchen. Gohan leaped at his father.

"Daddy!"

Goku hugged him hard. "Hey, how's my boy?"

"Fine. Are you talking to Uncle Raditz?"

Goku glanced at his brother. "Umm...yes."

"Don't trust him, Goku!" Piccolo pointed.

"He hasn't done anything, Piccolo" Chi Chi added.

"Not yet he hasn't!"

'Hey, give him a chance" Gohan piped up. "Right, daddy?"

Goku looked about uncomfortably. "Right. Gohan, go upstairs to your room and play, okay?"

The little mop top was clearly disappointed. "Can't I stay with you guys?"

"Maybe later. Right now the grownups need some time together, okay?"

A sigh. "All right. See you, Piccolo. 'Bye, Uncle Raditz" the boy waved before leaving.

"And don't turn up the playstation volume!" Chi Chi shouted after him.

"I won't, mom!"

"An adorable child" Raditz commented. "he has an impressive power about him."

"Why...thank you" Chi Chi blushed at the compliment.

Goku continued to stare. "Raditz, we need to talk."

"I know."

"In _private"_ Goku pointed at the door.

The maned saiyan nodded. "Agreed."

"But what about your dinner?" Chi Chi wanted to know.

Goku didn't take his eyes off Raditz. "It can wait."

Raditz sniffed at Piccolo. "Don't let the door hit you, namek."

"This isn't your home, saiyan!"

"It's all right, Piccolo" Goku gave a small smile. "For better or worse, I'm a saiyan too."

()


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Four**

The two brothers walked in uncomfortable silence across the front yard. Raditz decided to break it.

"Kakarot, you don't have to treat me like I have a disease."

"I know. This is awkward."

Raditz stopped in front of him. "Hai. I myself have unresolved feelings. But you must know I never intended to harm you."

Dark eyes were suspiciously bright. "That seems hard to believe."

A sigh. "Kakarot...all saiyans are taught to use any means necessary to obtain a goal. I was no different."

"I didn't want you dead, but you gave me no choice."

"Understood. It was cowardly to use the boy, but I was feeling desperate."

"You expected me to join you after threatening my son?"

A rueful smile. "I made a mistake. Anger and pride clouded my judgement. It felt as if you betrayed your saiyan blood...and me."

Goku threw his hands up. "What the hell did you expect me to do?  
There was no home world for me to return to, and I had a life here!"

"I regret it all now."

"You should."

Raditz looked at darkening skies. "This world you call home has a certain charm. But your heritage lies elsewhere."

"A heritage I'll never know, Raditz."

The older saiyan shook him. "Fool! You aren't ignorant of what you are."

Goku stared obstinately. "I was raised on earth by a human named Gohan."

Raditz felt another stab of rage. "You want to play games, eh? Is that why I smell Nappa all over you?!"

Goku paled. "You...noticed _that?"_

"Ha! You were practically reeking when you walked in...although I smelled stream water on you also. You tried to wash it off?"

"What the hell do you think!" Goku flushed, cheeks heating.

Raditz was smug. "Initially I was concerned that you'd lost touch with your saiyan side, but it's clear you haven't."

"Stop smiling. This isn't funny!"

"Actually, I think it's encouraging."

Goku shook a fist at him. "I'm warning you...don't tell my wife!"

Raditz shrugged. "Why would I? Saiyans don't spray their buisness everywhere. You only did what was natural."

Goku blinked at that. "Natural? I'm a married man, for Kami's sake!"

"You live by human standards."

Goku snorted. "I see...so saiyans are incapable of being loyal?"

Raditz snarled. "Your ignorance is astounding. Of course we're loyal!  
That isn't the point...we can't deny our instincts."

"What's that have to do with anything, Raditz? We all make choices!"

"I tell you, it's different for a saiyan. Have you ever been confused by your own responses on this world? Things you couldn't explain, even to yourself?"

Goku paled, realization sinking in. "I...try not to dwell on that..."

Raditz pressed. "It's true, isn't it? You don't understand."

"I don't want to discuss this, Raditz. I'm more interested in your  
motivations."

A pause. "Let's talk in the woods."

Strangely enough, Goku understood. "Fine. But no lies, Raditz. I can sense the truth of emotions from those around me."

"A gift I inherited as well. It will make things easier for us both."

Goku gawked. "Wha-? You mean to tell me that you!"

"Our dear father had the ability, Kakarot. There is much you don't know."

"Apparently not" Goku was muted as they entered the deep wood.

()

The two sat near a quiet stream. Goku removed his shoes and wiggled his toes absently.

"So talk."

Raditz nodded, watching him stretch. "There wasn't time before, but now I want to share something with you."

"What?"

"The past. Yours and mine."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Surely you know we form mental links and bonds?"

Goku stared at his reflection. "I get impressions of thoughts, mostly-"

"You've had no one to truly bond with, Kakarot. It's a miracle you aren't mad."

"I don't see the connection."

Raditz looked at him searchingly. "No, correction. You have a tenuous bond with our prince Vegeta."

Equally dark eyes went stark. "Are you insane? There's nothing between Vegeta and me!"

"Hn...perhaps not having your tail is a factor..."

Goku gawked. "You want to fill me in on this? What's the big deal about my tail? I've lived perfectly fine without it!"

Raditz waved his own furry coil in emphasis, smirking. "Oh, you'd _know_ if you still had yours..."

Goku watched it move and undulate in fascination. "Vegeta and Nappa always had them wrapped around their waists."

"A protective move. Enemies often use our tails against us since they're quite sensitive."

Goku's eyes glazed over in memory. "I remember as a child being nervous about people pulling mine. Sometimes my adoptive grandfather would stroke it to soothe me...it actually felt pretty good."

"Hn, you noticed. Do you remember anything else about it?"

"Not really. I was just a child, no more than seven when it was removed."

Raditz pulled his chin. "Ah, so you didn't hit adolescence with it..."

Goku frowned in confusion. "So what? It was just a tail."

The maned saiyan snapped his head around. "Fool. A saiyan's tail is far more than just an appendage. It's a sensory organ that regulates power and vitality."

"What!"

Raditz laughed. "Hai, brother...your expression is priceless. And there's more."

Goku gulped. "Such as?"

"It also influences brain chemistry and behavior."

Goku gasped. "Oh, kami..."

Raditz stared in sudden comprehension. "Why didn't I see it before! No wonder your actions were baffling. I'm surprised Vegeta didn't consider this..."

"Now wait a minute!" Goku stopped him. "There's nothing wrong with me, you got that? I have a good home and family-"

"I can say this without a doubt, Kakarot. If you'd kept your tail most likely this planet would be wiped clean, and we'd be meeting in outer space."

"That's...crazy!"

"No it isn't. How did you treat your adoptive grandfather?"

"Another stupid question. We were close!"

"Always?"

Goku froze in horror at a sudden memory. "No...he said I was a 'rotten' kid when he found me."

A slight smile. "Rotten?"

Goku sighed, staring at the stream again. "Yeah. He said I was nasty and mean...he thought something was wrong with me."

"I suppose to a human a saiyan baby would seem so. Didn't it ever strike you as odd your behavior could change so much?"

"I just assumed that occurred when I hit my head in an accident."

Raditz snorted. "Come on, Kakarot. As much as you fight, do you really think every blow changes your personality?"

Goku glared. "I don't get this, then."

A sigh. "Your tail also contains various hormones. Some of those trigger the oozaru transformation."

A gasp. "So that's the true reason I couldn't change without my tail!"

"Hai, it had nothing to do with it just being 'chopped off'. It could no longer transmit hormones to your brain."

"Ai, that's amazing..."

"Other hormones the tail produces stimulate your instincts and drives."

Goku stared at his hands. "But I've been fine..."

Raditz looked him over carefully. "Hn. Aye, you function well...your power is amazing. But that's not my meaning. The 'Goku' these humans know would not exist with your tail. It may be the only reason you could remain sane and live among these aliens without wanting to destroy them."

"So you're saying I'm 'cut off' in some way?"

"Without your tail, yes...your drives and natural saiyan instincts are muted enough to make you peaceful."

Goku flushed red. "You make it sound as if I'm neutered!"

"Not precisely, Kakarot. I've seen and heard evidence of your natural aggressions and instincts coming out on occasion, particularly as super saiyan."

Goku nodded. "I feel mostly rage in that state..."

A smirk. "Anything else?"

The younger saiyan gritted his teeth. "Yes...hatred" he admitted.

Raditz tilted his head in approval. "Hai, most impressive the power...and power feels good."

Goku looked away momentarily. "Of course it does. When I first attained super saiyan I stayed off planet to get the power under control."

"And did you?"

"To a degree. I can always control the transformation, but not my reactions once I've changed."

"Do you care at that point?"

Dark eyes blinked in astonishment. "Not really. I never examined that too closely."

The burly saiyan touched his cheek. "You're impressive, Kakarot. Despite your confusion, you acknowledge certain truths."

"I can't act on everything I feel, Raditz."

"This 'Goku' thing...you suppress yourself to fit in?"

"Goku is my given name here."

"That wasn't my question. You have a human mate and friends."

"And your point is?"

"Doesn't it become frustrating at times, being the savior of this planet?"

"Better than being abandoned by my own people."

Raditz stared at the ground. "I know. Father wanted to find you, but King Vegeta refused, saying that everyone was needed for the war against Frieza."

Goku was silent a moment. "He's in hell, isn't he?"

()

A grim nod. "Hai, but I have no idea where. The place was so huge,  
Kakarot. Grim, bitter and dark."

Goku could only stare at his brother's inner struggle. "Raditz..."

"I think hell's worst attribute is that it's completely hopeless. I looked for our parents, but could never find them. I met many others, but never the ones I sought."

"It must have been bad."

"It was the same for everyone I talked to. They likewise sought out family and found it futile."

Goku took a deep breath. "But you knew they were there?"

"Hai, it's a curse of the damned...you can sense kin but never contact them. For all I know, mother and father may be separated as well."

Goku felt an odd tightness in his chest. "That's truly miserable..."

Deep eyes were oddly bright. "I'll not go back there again! Too many of our kind reside in that bleak realm."

"Probably most everyone" Goku was somber. Raditz snapped to at that.

"Is that supposed to be funny!"

Goku shook his head sadly. "No...but considering the life most saiyans led, it seems the only logical conclusion."

The burly saiyan wrapped his arms around his knees. "True. If everyone had your power they'd surely overthrow that dank pit and return to life."

Goku shuddered at the thought of rampaging saiyans breaking out of hell. "I'm not sure the universe would survive the onslaught. The living concern me most right now, Raditz."

"That's good. I've had too much time to dwell on the past recently. But enough of that."

"I still don't know where this leaves us."

"We're brothers, Kakarot. You and I are among the last of our kind. And I'll be cursed again before I let that slip away!"

Goku opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Raditz continued.

"There is a way for us to be close, despite our lack of time together."

Goku surmised his thought. "A mind touch?"

"Yes! We'll both share thoughts and memories...no lies, no games."

"I...I don't know..."

"All saiyans have a pack bond, Kakarot. Our link is automatic by blood. Still, you will bond with the others-"

_"Hold on!"_ Goku held out a hand. "You're getting ahead of yourself. I haven't even agreed to touch minds!"

Raditz smiled triumphantly. "You'll never be complete without knowing your past."

A sigh. "Vegeta was intstrumental in me learning of my heritage, Raditz. For that I'm grateful."

"There is still more, Kakarot. You need to know about your family, and your lost childhood on Saiya."

Goku gulped, looked away. "I never knew mother..."

"She was beautiful. You must see it!"

"But Raditz-"

"Does a saiyan fear anything? Or are you one in name only!"

Dark eyes flashed with fire. "Is that a challenge? _Come on!"_ Goku moved to stand up. A powerful arm yanked him down.

Raditz purred with approval. "Excellent. I have less concerns about the near future."

"I've no patience for riddles."

"Of course not. Come, sit. We'll touch minds and be brothers again." he extended his fingertips.

Goku searched the chiseled features. "Can I trust you?" he nearly whispered.

"Yes, Kakarot. Now come!"

Goku sat lotus style in front of him, extending his hands also. "Maybe...this is what I need..."

Raditz closed his eyes in concentration as their fingers locked. "What we both need..."

Goku had a strange sensation of freefall. He and Raditz tumbled through dark air before suddenly appearing in a room.

/_What is this place?/_

_/Home. Watch and see./_

_Scenes cascaded before Goku, images in rapid fire succession. His birth. Bardock and Kaliope holding him and talking. A young Raditz playing with him. Bardock having his power level examined, showing disappointment. Kaliope arguing against King Vegeta's orders. Radtiz howling and crying as his brother was taken away. Bardock's sadness,  
Kaliope's grief as he was placed in a pod along with endless other chibis in a grey line. Kaliope's rage and tears staining her lovely features, dark spikes tumbling everywhere down her back. Bardock holding Raditz away as he tried to leap into the pod._

Goku felt his throat tighten unbearably seeing his infant self inside the pod before blasting off into space.

_The progression of images moved forward in time. An older Raditz, harder and battle tested though barely an adult. Violent and bloody purges in endless repetition, along with raunchy sexual with a young Prince Vegeta and Nappa as their guardian. Servitude under Frieza, shock and dismay at the destruction of their home world. Crushing sadness and grief, overwhelming hopelessness. Rage and hatred for Frieza._

_/This...is.../_

_/Not what you expected?/_

_/I...I didn't know...mother was so beautiful.../_

_/Yes, she was./_

_A heart formed of cold steel and hot blood. Saiyan pride and power embraced. A fully grown Raditz now, still with his Prince and Nappa. More killing and wanton pleasure. Excitement at the discovery of his brother on earth. Dismay and anger at rejection, astonishment at Goku's perceived weakness. Bitter satisfaction in death, knowing his brother died as well. Pain and misery in hell with gloomy shades. Endless wandering, finding no familiar faces or family. A sudden rebirth and sense of purpose._

_/Incredible.../_

_/Keep watching./_

_Reunited once more with an amazingly powerful Prince Vegeta and revived Nappa. Ritual of pack bonding done. An eternal pact made before renewing the search for the last of their kind, an earth raised saiyan._

_/So you did come for me/_

_/Yes, I won't lie to you./_

_An image of the earth came into their mindscape, bright against the universal night, brimming with new hope and promise..._

Goku abruptly yanked his hands away, snapping back to reality. For long moments the brothers said nothing as they stared.

Then it erupted. Years of pain and separation manifested themselves in a flood of tears. The brothers embraced tightly, emotions shaking them to the core.

"Raditz...oh, Kami...I didn't know, didn't know..."

Wetness ran down Goku's neck as Raditz buried his face alongside. "It doesn't matter, little brother...the past is done, and the future is ours to forge. We're together again, and that's all I care about."

"H...hai" Goku gave a broken smile, his face stained with tears also. "I felt abandoned by my own people...thought my family didn't care..."

Raditz wiped his own eyes. "That's why you needed to see that. Saiyans are real beings, Kakarot. We have passions, loves and hatreds like anyone else. Killing is just a side hobby."

Goku exploded into mad laughter. "That's ridiculous...but I understand!"

Raditz winked. "Only a saiyan would."

()

"Piccolo, I appreciate the company, but you don't need to hang around" Chi Chi sighed, cleaning up the kitchen.

The Namek folded his arms. "Goku would never forgive me if I left you alone with Vegeta and the others lurking."

"Gohan's with me. Besides, I still have this" she smirked, holding up a cast iron pot.

Piccolo nearly laughed. "I don't doubt that's a serious weapon. But Gohan's just a boy."

"A most unusual one, though-"

"He still isn't strong enough to deal with them all. I'm staying here!"

The petite brunette sniffed. "Well then, make yourself useful..."

"How?"

"Dry these dishes!"

The namek swore as a towel was shoved into his hands.

()

The brothers sat in comfortable silence for nearly an hour by the stream. Goku took the liberty of removing his shirt in the hot afternoon sun. Raditz watched rippling muscle in appreciation.

"Hn" dark eyes slitted.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when we last met...you were well formed, but still somewhat immature."

Goku grinned. "And now?"

Raditz returned the smile. "I'd say you've definitely...filled out quite _nicely_."

Goku felt a flush of heat to his cheeks. "Raditz..."

Discerning eyes roamed slowly. "Hai, a fruitful delight."

"Stop talking that way! We're brothers, for Kami's sake!"

Raditz stretched into an elaborate yawn, his tail ruffling. "What's your point? I'm not blind, brother."

Goku spluttered. "But-"

"You're a fine piece of saiyan flesh. I have every right to say so."

Goku turned beet red. "You sound like Nappa! Are all saiyans crazy,  
or just freaky!"

Raditz licked his lips, tail undulating on the ground. "Oh, you have _no idea..."_

Goku stared in astonishment, at a loss for words. Memories surfaced of sexual scenes he witnessed in the link they shared.

"You're wild, Raditz. Wild and weird."

The burly saiyan pulled off his own shirt before lying in the warm grass. "And you aren't? Perhaps I should ask about your little 'party' with Nappa."

"It was a mistake" Goku answered quickly. "I had no intention of doing anything..."

Raditz rested his hands behind his head. "Tell me, who started it?"

Goku sat back in confusion. "What difference does it make?"

Sharp teeth flashed in a smirk. "It must have been hot...you're reluctant to speak about it."

The younger saiyan was silent a moment, feeling a strange pulse of warmth. His back began to itch.

Raditz watched him squirm suddenly. "Just thinking about it gets to you, eh?"

"That isn't it at all!" Goku shouted, annoyed. He scratched his backside. "Shit."

Raditz leaned up on an elbow. "What's your problem?"

"Damn back itching me again" Goku strained an arm over his shoulders,  
reaching for a certain spot.

Raditz was incredulous. "Now who's odd? Did this just start?"

"Not exactly" Goku continued to scratch behind himself. "It's crazy..."

"Well, turn around" Raditz instructed. "I don't intend to watch you raze your ass all day."

"Uh" Goku grunted, moving to a sitting position in front of his brother. Raditz straddled behind him.

"Hn" strong fingers massaged powerful shoulders before sliding lower. Goku arched, his eyes closed.

"Down there, Raditz..."

The older saiyan suppressed a grin. Kami, he's ready to be unleashed...

The hands pressed down, kneading firm flesh. "How's that?"

Goku strained, mewing in pleasure. "Oh Kami, yes! Right _there..."_

"This itches?"

"Yes!"

Sharp nails raked over pliant muscle, circling the base of his spine.  
Goku closed his eyes in bliss, hips rotating slowly. Raditz watched him from behind, obsidian eyes burning with a strange light that was anything but brotherly.

"Kakarot" the velvet voice was rough.

Goku sighed. "Don't stop, Raditz...that's perfect! I can't get enough pressure on it by reaching-"

Raditz inhaled spicy musk radiating from the broad back. The scent was pure saiyan, potent and strong. Now I know why Nappa couldn't resist...

"Yesss...of course" his continued massage yielded a surprise.  
Reaching at Goku's waistband he felt a sizeable bump.

"Have you injured yourself, Kakarot?"

Goku half turned. "No, I don't think so...what is it?"

"Loosen your waistband...I need to see."

Goku did so. "What, am I bruised or something?"

Raditz smiled in sheer delight. Nestled at the base of Goku's spine was a fur covered stump about three inches in length. The maned saiyan licked his lips hungrily, resisting the urge to suck it.

Goku tilted his head back again. "Well?"

Raditz was tempted to laugh with joy. "You're just _fine."_

"That's a relief. And thanks..."

"You're welcome" without warning Raditz bit deeply into a curvy shoulder. Goku howled as thin rivers of blood trickled down his chest.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!" Goku spun and punched him. The pair rolled into the water.

Angry eyes blazed in the clear stream. _/Fool!/_

Mocking eyes glared back. _/Freak./_

The saiyans burst above the surface, spraying water everywhere. Goku punched Raditz again.

"What the f- did you bite me for?!"

To his amazement, Raditz only grinned as he lay on the ground. "You pack a punch, Kakarot..."

"I pack far more. You've barely had a taste!"

A red tongue flicked out. "On the contrary, my taste was quite enough. You're delicious."

'You stupid freak..."

Raditz wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "And here I thought we were bonding."

Goku made a fist. "I'll bond this upside your head if you try that stunt again!"

Raditz made no attempt to get up. "You never bite? That's not what I heard..."

That stopped the younger saiyan in his tracks. "What!"

"You heard me. I have it on good authority that you like to bite people!" Raditz laughed.

"Idiot!"

"Ah, but it's true. I have it from a reputable source who knows you...intimately!" another snicker.

Goku was taken aback. _No, she wouldn't tell anyone about that..._

"I see by your expression you know who I'm referring to."

"It's none of your buisness!"

Raditz sat up slowly, nodding. "Get real, Kakarot. You're a saiyan...biting is pefectly normal behavior."

"That I don't indulge in!"

"Enough already! I know the truth. Why deny it?"

Goku squatted down again. "What goes on between me and my wife is none of your affair!"

"A lovely lady. She'd make a good saiyan."

Goku blinked. "What? You truly think that?"

"Hai, a feisty one. If she had true power she'd be dangerous."

Goku had to smile. "Yeah, I've often thought that myself. She swings a mean pot."

Raditz gashed his forearm with a sharp nail deliberately. "Allow me to reciprocate."

"Are you crazy!" reacting without thinking, Goku grabbed the bleeding arm and held it high. Thick, rich blood ran slowly down to the elbow. Raditz said nothing, watching him in silence.

Goku felt a twitch. His nose quivered, catching the acrid scent of red. He growled softly.

Raditz pushed his arm higher. "Taste" he commanded.

"No..." Goku fought another pang. His back was itching again.

"I said _taste!"_ the bloodied forearm swept over his lips, leaving a slick trail. Reacting without thought, Goku captured a hot rivulet in his mouth, feeling the warm thickness slide over his tongue. Pausing in shock and surprise, he smacked his lips, sampling the rich, tangy sweet flavor. Not an unpleasant taste. On the contrary, it was truly...delicious. Long lashes fluttered over lowering eyes as he licked a second time, sucking over the small wound. Raditz purred, eyes slitted.

_/Have more, brother./_

Goku watched dazedly as Raditz tilted his head back in invitation. Blood pounded in his ears as he stared at the corded neck, scenting heat and musk. A keening growl resonated in his chest as he jolted forward, clamping down on the pulse of heat offered.

Raditz embraced him in bliss, falling back into tall grass. _/Kakarot.../_

Goku clutched his sibling, hungrily gulping sweet ambrosia that spilled past his lips. A steady buzz rang in his skull as conscious thought faded away...

Slowly Raditz pulled back, staring up in open lust. Goku was transfixed, heaving above him.

"Kami, Kakarot" Raditz growled deeply in appreciation. "If you could only see yourself now."

It was true. Goku looked like a wild thing, lips smeared in blood through white fangs.

"It just...tasted so good...I..."

Sharp pain cut through his haze of sensual delight as fangs pierced his throat in return.

Goku could only moan as he collapsed against Raditz, eerie pleasure washing over him like sweet torture. The sugary metallic tang in his mouth tingled sensations in his body like a drug, spiking down his spine. Red fog turned to white sharpness as a hand massaged his tail stump.

"Yatta!" Hips jerked as Goku howled against Raditz, creaming his pants. Seconds later Raditz moved as well, roaring as he ground against his brother. A sticky flood plastered through fabric, gluing them together. They lay shivering in silence, arms wrapped around.

Goku weakly lifted his head. "That was _amazing."_ he nearly whispered. "But I still don't understand. Why...?"

Equally dark eyes drooped up at him as handsome features softened. "First, tell me how you feel?"

Goku rolled off his brother into the grass. "Warm...like I'm drugged or something."

Raditz smiled again, his lips a bloody smear also. "And?"

The tingling returned. "Shit. Like I'm horny...I never just came like that!"

Raditz pulled him close. "That's good..."

Goku sat up slowly, as if waking from a dream. "Something is definitely wrong with me. This is _sick!"_

The older saiyan fought back a stab of anger. "Stop trying to convince yourself of that."

"First I lost control with Nappa, and now you."

"You aren't human, Kakarot, no matter how long you live here."

Goku stiffened in anger. "Dammit, don't confuse me!"

Raditz yawned. "Feels good to let go, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"No? Chi Chi and I discussed much."

"Leave my wife out of this!"

"She had a few questions..."

Goku was astonished. "What? About me!"

A smirk. "Hn, about saiyans."

"I don't believe this!"

"We didn't go into specifics, but I could tell your behavior baffles her at times."

Goku was curious in spite of himself. "What did she say?"

"She says you try to bite her when you're alone. I get the impression it frightens her."

Goku gulped. "I can't control the urge most of the time. We've had bad arguments on the subject."

"What happened?"

"I'd end up leaving the bedroom. I didn't trust myself to touch her."

"You couldn't tell her that?"

"I did, but she was confused and asked me why. How could I explain what I didn't understand myself?"

"Good point. If you had your tail back-"

"Enough with the tail already!"

Raditz shook his head. "No, this is important. I daresay you'd never stay married to her if you had it."

Goku gawked. "What the fug's that got to do with-"

"Remember what I told you about how it functions. Those 'urges'you've managed to suppress up until now would control you."

"I can't...are you saying I'd attack my wife?"

"I don't know about human culture in the bedroom arena, but on saiya making love is hardly classified as an 'attack'."

"Wait a minute, slow down. Saiyans bite all the time when they do it?"

"Of course."

Goku was muted. "I see..."

"Have you wanted to drink her blood?"

Dark eyes flashed wide. "She told you about that, too? Redatta!"

Raditz laughed. "Easy, brother, or I might think you're turning all saiyan on me. Yes, we briefly discussed it."

"I should have gotten home earlier."

"I believe you were humping with Nappa at the time."

"Kuso..."

"That human mask is showing cracks. No matter."

"Dammitt!" Goku picked at his backside again. Raditz watched him carefully.

"Itching again?"

"Yeah, it's driving me crazy...I can't stand this!"

Raditz stared at the clear water nearby. "Perhaps a cool dip would help...besides, we're rather sticky, ne?"

Goku sniffed. "I'll say...not that it bothers me much. Chi Chi's always griping about bathing after sex."

Raditz lifted an eyebrow at the sudden trust of information. "That a human custom?"

"I guess...I kinda like the way she smells after, anyway. But she always tells me I reek, so I hit the shower."

Another laugh. "Delightful."

"Yeah, sure" Goku dropped his saturated pants and dived in. Raditz copied the gesture and followed him in, grinning at the sight of bronzed flesh.

"Hn, you're hung like a balrat, Kakarot. Some things _definitely_ run in the family."

Goku grinned back, eyes moving down. "You pack pretty good too, Raditz."

()

Vegeta paced impatiently at the keep. "Raditz is gone a long time."

Nappa kicked back at their small satellite center. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, ouji. He and Kakarot have a lot of catching up to do."

Vegeta gave him a sideways glare. "I still am not pleased you touched him."

Nappa flushed. "Unavoidable, my prince..."

"What kind of shit are you telling me, Nappa?"

The bald general purred gently. "He tempted me with his flesh."

Vegeta stared. "What, are you telling me he seduced you!"

"Hai, he sunbathed on the rocks after going for a swim."

The prince had a mental picture, his velvety black tail waving. _"Do_ tell."

"Hn, I had to jump that fat ass...he knew I was nearby, watching!"

Sharp fangs clacked together. "I've never seen all of it." Vegeta admitted.

Nappa chewed on a bone. "Perfection. He'd never be safe from me were we on Saiya..."

Vegeta growled. "He and I have a history, Nappa. Remember that!"

The general stopped chewing in surprise. "Are you saying the two of you!"

A snort. "No...although I entertained thoughts when I first arrived on earth and wanted him to join me."

"Why would he refuse? I never understood that."

"He knew nothing of himself, and was raised as an earthling. Kakarot fascinated me no end, Nappa. Here was a powerful saiyan warrior who talked like a mealy mouthed human. I had to determine his motivations."

"The fact he's easy on the eyes doesn't hurt either, ne?"

Vegeta joined his general at the table, giving a half smile. "Yes, there _is_ that."

Nappa took a dare. "Vegeta, are you in love with him?"

Dark eyes flashed in fury. "You dare ask me that!"

The general cringed slightly. "No offense, but I'm curious. You always talk of Kakarot-"

"So what? I've hardly hidden the fact that I want him."

"That isn't what I asked, prince. You and I both know Kakarot is no plaything."

Vegeta crackled with power. "You think to challenge for him during jungle run? He is MY choice!"

Nappa pulled his chin in thought. "Hn, I just thought he was a passing fancy."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"You forget I know you too well, prince...challenges excite you like nothing else. And Kakarot is a challenge..."

"He isn't a game, Nappa!" Vegeta snapped.

The general was silent a moment. "Does he know how you feel?"

Vegeta slammed his fist down. "ENOUGH, Nappa...I won't be examined in this..."

"No games, my prince. Jungle run will expose all lies."

"The prince of saiyans always gets what he wants. I don't need deception or trickery."

Nappa stared at his prince hard, sensing the fire and passion. "Kami,  
I see it in your eyes..."

"You see nothing!"

"It must have been frustrating all this time, fighting against him and at his side..."

"You're asking to get burned, Nappa."

Nappa laughed. "My sweet prince is angry at me? A loyal servant to the house of Vegeta for decades?" he made an affected lisp and batted his eyes.

Vegeta laughed in spite of himself. "Idiot. Do you want Raditz?"

A grunt. "Hai, I'd take him...but we all seem to be at cross purposes here."

Vegeta stopped laughing. "Stay away from Kakarot unless I permit it."

Nappa licked his lips. "When he pack bonds with us it won't matter."

"Anything goes during jungle run, but he is still mine to claim."

A pause. "Vegeta...you don't suppose Raditz is trying to mark him?"

"His own brother? Hn!"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Our circumstances are unusual since only we four are left..."

"Everyone can't have Kakarot!"

Vegeta smiled a wicked gleam. "Only if I say so."

()


	5. Chapter 5

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Five**

The two brothers stretched languidly along the stream, shaking wet masses of hair clear of water. Goku yawned, sidling alongside Raditz.

"How can you stand all that hair? I'm surprised no one grabs it when you fight."

"They have" Raditz admitted. "Fortunately I overpower most of my enemies, so they never get the chance twice."

"Do you ever cut it back some?"

"Periodically. But as you yourself know, our hair grows incredibly fast."

Goku grinned, pointing at his head. "Hai, Chi Chi always tells me cutting this stuff is hopeless. Gohan's hair holds a style better."

"He's half human. Sit up a minute."

"What are you going to do?"

Raditz motioned him to move. "Stop asking so many questions, Kakarot."

Goku shrugged, sidling in front. Practiced fingers massaged his scalp through the thick mop, meticulously picking through the coarse strands. Goku felt oddly relaxed, his eyes closing. Skilled hands lifted the dark shocks and ruffled them before separating each strand once more. Goku lost track of the time, a low purr rolling from his throat.

"That feels really good, Raditz."

The rubbing never seemed to end. Goku nearly fell asleep sitting up.

"Your turn, Kakarot" Raditz finally said.

Goku blinked blearily. "Hn?"

Raditz moved away and turned his back. "Now you."

"Oh, I get it" they reversed positions. Goku combed fingers through the impossible mane, unraveling the tangled black locks one by one.

"This is surprisingly easy" Goku commented, taking his time. "I'm surprised Chi Chi complains so much about my hair."

Raditz purred gently, looping his tail around them both. "Yessss...humans don't groom, so I'm told."

"I like rubbing her hair, but she gets pissed off when I do it."

Raditz arched back. "Human behavior baffles me."

"They go to parlors to have their hair cut or dyed..."

"Odd creatures."

Goku continued picking. "Hn, you have flower petals here..."

"You're silly, Kakarot..."

"No, really. All this hair picks up a lot of stuff. Sticks, leaves..."

"Then I'll rely on you to look my best."

Goku laughed freely. "It's amazing that this feels so nice...natural.  
Everyone seems to make a big deal out of me rubbing their hair."

"Your friends get pissed too, eh?"

"To put it mildly. One time I rubbed Bulma's hair and she slapped me. Said I messed up her style."

"Bulma? Oh yes, the blue haired woman Vegeta spoke of that took him in once."

Goku was still picking through jet black locks. "I'm surprised this seems so easy. With all your hair I wasn't sure."

Raditz closed his eyes. "It's no surprise to me. Grooming is normal for our kind. We're monkeys, eh?" he snickered at his own joke.

"I'm glad for this information, Raditz. Now I don't feel so strange and out of place."

"Understandable...you were an alien raised as a native, so confusion was bound to happen. Saiyan instinct tends to override cultural patterns."

"So saiyan society was flexible to accomodate those instincts?"

"Hai, definitely...rut season, oozaru are all legally recognized."

Goku paused in his attentions. "I've never rutted, Raditz."

"You didn't have your tail as an adult. Those hormones aren't triggered without it."

"Oh."

"How's your back?"

"Still somewhat itchy, but managable. The cool water helped."

"Good" Raditz turned to face him. "Join us during jungle run, Kakarot."

Goku spluttered. "What in Kami's name is 'jungle run'?'"

"A celebration of everything saiyan-"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"On the contrary, you'll have the time of your life."

"Sounds illegal and immoral."

"Ha! Who cares...we aren't of this world."

Goku shook his head. "Or any other!"

Raditz looked into his eyes. "Join us" he repeated. "You won't be disappointed."

The younger saiyan appeared cautious. "I'll have to think about it, Raditz. This is uncharted territory for me."

"No saiyan fears a challenge, and your blood boils."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it, Kakarot. We share a bond, remember?"

Goku tested it. _/I remember./_ "Is it the same as this pack bond you mentioned?"

"Similar, but there are differences. Pack bonds are formed from those not necessarily related, but extended family by choice. Blood bonds are instinctual and life long."

"What about mates?"

"They form a love bond based on mutual harmony and affection."

"They call it marriage here."

"Do you love the ningen, Kakarot?"

"Yes, I think so..."

"You think so!"

"I love her gently, Raditz. She keeps an excellent home and loves our son."

"These humans...can they form mind links?"

"No, they aren't telepathic."

Raditz let out a deep breath. "Huuhhh...not good for a saiyan. You have little in common, true?"

"How'd you know!"

A nod. "It makes sense...without a bond the connection can never be true for our kind."

"It seems to work here."

"You aren't human, I tell you! If Chi Chi were saiyan, you'd know the difference!"

Anger sparked in the dark eyes. "I've done well enough, all things considered!"

A broad hand clasped his shoulder. "I'm not condemning you, brother.  
You've done remarkably well considering the circumstances. A weaker saiyan would not have survived here."

Goku snorted. "Funny, considering how I was called a third class 'weakling' baby!"

"You have much resentment, well justified. But that's in the past.  
Father would be so proud of you now."

Goku sighed. "I hope so. I haven't made a very good saiyan at times."

"I watched you from the afterlife. You were trained by King Kai himself?"

"Hai. He's a very generous person."

"And smart. He no doubt realized your assets early. With power such as yours I dare say you'd be a worse threat to the universe than Frieza and Coola combined, not to mention that bizarre creature named Cell."

"You give me too much credit."

"No. Perhaps we could train. With any luck I could be a super saiyan, hn?"

"All that hair wouldn't stand up. You'd collapse!"

Raditz embraced him in laughter. "No _wonder_ I love you again!"

()

Vegeta and Nappa sparred in the deep jungle surrounding the keep. Their senses were honed, their instincts sharp. Nappa snuffed as Vegeta called a temporary halt.

"I would eat, Nappa. We'll go hunt now."

A nod. "Good, ouji...we'll need our strength for jungle run. Some venison sounds good, eh?"

"Hn, there's plenty of game here. A stomach needs to be full for the sending."

Nappa stripped off dusty spandex. "I wonder how receptive Kakarot will be."

Vegeta blotted his face with a towel. "Much will depend on his progression with Raditz."

"We'll need to hunt enough for everyone."

"Hai. Have no concerns about Kakarot, Nappa...although he tries his best to play the grinning fool, I know better. Saiyan blood runs strong through his veins."

"I've noticed" Nappa's eyes glazed in memory. Vegeta punched him in the arm.

"Stop slobbering, general. Kakarot will learn what it _really_ means to be saiyan!"

Nappa sauntered off, humidity glistening on his bare chest. A thick tail swished lazily.

"I burst with anticipation, prince."

()

Raditz and Goku dressed and were sitting back to back in meditation.

"Have you considered the offer?"

"You mean about jungle run? Maybe."

"Aren't you intrigued?"

Goku tilted his head. "I've got to admit my curiosity is aroused."

Black eyes glittered with hidden fire. "Jungle run is an experience

like no other. To revel in the night-"

"Oh, it's at night?"

"Of course. Anything goes, brother."

"Uh..."

"Surely you've wanted to cut loose sometimes."

Goku frowned. "Cut loose?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever just done what you wanted regardless of the consequences?"

Goku turned completely around to stare. "No, of course not!"

"You say that too quickly. Are you afraid to?"

"No. When I first achieved level three, there was an accident with near tragic consequences."

"Tell me."

"That form is a tremendous energy drain which leaves me vulnerable afterwards."

"No saiyan wants to be weak, but why is that an issue? Based on Vegeta's suspicions that form is nearly unstoppable."

Goku was surprised. "Vegeta knows nothing about my level three form..."

"He shared a suspicion with us you had an unseen level. Our ouji has a nose for ki."

Goku smiled. "Tell me about it. Sometimes I think he's a little power crazy. Beating me always seemed to be his major obssession."

"It isn't. You really don't get it, do you?"

"Ha?"

Raditz shook his head in disgust. "When the prince of all saiyans gives such attention, it's because he would choose. Any saiyan would consider it an honor."

Dark brows pinched in thought. "Raditz...are you saying he wants me? I'm married, for Kami's sake! Besides, I don't go that way!"

"It's too late for denials. And as for 'how you go', you've already gone!"

Goku turned beet red. "That's just...circumstance!"

"Of course. So is this!" Raditz grabbed him into a kiss. Hot tongue pressed insistently, swirling with spicy flavor. Goku nearly gagged as their blood bond roared open like a floodgate between them. Lust, love and ki battered his mental shields in a kalidescope of chaos.

_/Let go of me/_

_/Never.../_

The more he resisted, the harder it was to pull free. Sizzling sensation shot up his spine, sending a strange tingle that burst through his skin. Warmth rolled to his gut, firing his loins.

_/Don't...want...this.../_

"Liar" Raditz rasped in his ear before plumbing his mouth once more. Goku pushed against the embrace when something in him...rebelled. He cuffed Raditz in the head, knocking his brother away momentarily.

To his amazement, Raditz only...smiled.

Goku heaved, licking the taste on his lips. "You...what the hell..."

Raditz licked his lips also. "Just a taste, Kakarot. Come to jungle run and get more."

"You're a _freak!"_

"Should I mention your little excursion with Nappa?"

Goku abruptly stood. "Go back to the keep, Raditz!"

The burly saiyan stood and stretched. "Fine. You must have enjoyed my kiss."

"Fool!" Goku flushed, balling his fists.

Wild spikes tossed in laughter. "Shed that human mask. You'll come to us anyway!"

"Sound pretty damn sure of yourself."

"I am" the proud face was haughty. "But more importantly, I know the

harder you resist your blood, the more it will control you."

"Bullshit."

Raditz stalked off gracefully, tail waving about. "Until then."

()

Goku walked back to the house, thoughts scatttered. Too much had happened, and he had no idea what to do about it. Strange thoughts flitted at the base of his brain. Feelings he never dared acknowledge before haunted his heart.

_Weird...maybe I'm losing my mind..._

"Goku?"

"Ha?" he looked up from his distraction. Chi Chi stood in the doorway, her face tight with worry.

"You were gone so long I thought something happened."

Something happened all right. "No, everything's fine. Raditz and I just had a nice long talk."

She smiled, hugging him. "Good. He's hard to understand...strange. But I think he wants to be family."

Goku's eyes glittered oddly. "He is family, Chi Chi. _Mine."_

She rubbed his arms. "I know that, don't be so testy. Come on, let's go inside."

He nodded, following her dully.

()

Vegeta and Nappa sat outside the keep near a small fire, evening glow casting eerie shadow on their faces. Radtiz stepped into view triumphantly, sniffing the smoky air.

"Did you leave any for me?"

Vegeta turned first. "Sit and report, Raditz. Then you can eat."

"Why can't I do both?"

"Hai, let him" Nappa snuffed, cracking a bone. "A good meal needs a good tale."

Vegeta considered. "Perhaps you're right. Very well, Raditz. Join us and tell a Kakarot story!"

The burly saiyan nodded, grabbing a hollow coconut shell and filling it with ale. Gathering fruit in a bowl, Raditz tore meat from the spit and placed it on a plate. With a grunt he plopped into the tall grass.

The others watched him tear into his food impatiently.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

Raditz swallowed a chunk of meat. "It went well, ouji. Far better than I would have expected!"

Nappa chewed loudly. "Did he mention me at all?"

"Bah. Why would he?"

"So what happened?" Vegeta wanted to know, drinking his ale.

"First, let me say this. I believe his tail is growing back!"

Dark eyes widened all around. "Do tell" Vegeta brightened.

"He complained constantly about his back itching. When I examined the base of his spine I noticed a furry stump about three inches long."

"What? He was unaware of it!" Vegeta was surprised.

"I think it happened rather suddenly."

Nappa pulled his chin in thought. "Hai, its growing all right. When I was with him it was barely a nub."

Raditz glared, champing his fangs. "What the f- were you doing down there?"

Nappa shrugged innocently. "Helping Kakarot get his tail back-"

"You were with him!" Raditz snarled. "You dare-"

"That's enough!" Vegeta commanded. "I instructed Nappa to see Kakarot and induce him a bit."

"But ouji, I thought you'd chosen."

"My reasons are my own, Raditz. Although I'm not pleased that Nappa touched him, his actions may have brought Kakarot closer to us."

Raditz huffed indignantly. "An afternoon roll in the jungle? Krukka! The horny bastard just wanted to jump his bones!"

Nappa licked his lips again at the thought. "And what fine bones they are. Settle down, boy. You'll get your chance...if you haven't already!" he sniffed the air.

Raditz growled. "I didn't, you idiot."

"But not for trying? Did he turn you away?"

The maned saiyan was smug. "Hardly. Kakarot suffers from severe denial, but instincts won't be denied."

Vegeta considered that. "You did something" dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We shared blood, ouji...and the past, through a mind link."

"You got him to do that so quickly?" Vegeta was astounded.

Raditz chomped a piece of fruit. "I think Kakarot is caged inside 'Goku'. He's a walking contradiction, a human that never was and a saiyan that sleeps."

Vegeta gave a sly smirk. "And did the saiyan awaken?"

Raditz licked sauce from his fingers. "Definitely!"

"This is a good sign, then" Nappa nodded, stoking the fire. "Has he agreed to attend the keep tomorrow night?"

"He says he's thinking about it. Funny, I never really explained jungle run to him and yet he's interested."

"Did you say anything at all?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"I only told him it was a night of fun!"

"Fun?"

"Well, I'm paraphrasing a bit...he seemed cautious, but curious."

"Huhh" Nappa grunted. "When is the sending, Vegeta?"

"After our meal. Why do anything on an empty belly?"

Raucous laughter echoed around the saiyan campfire.

()

Goku lay awake staring at the ceiling. Chi Chi curled at his side, her face relaxed in sleep.

_I can't even talk to my own wife about this...she'd never understand._

He gently tucked blankets around her sleeping form before resuming his blank stare.

_Hell, I don't understand it myself. Why did I have sex with Nappa?_

_He forced himself on me, but I could have broken free earlier. And_

_what's the deal with Raditz? My own brother kissed me!_

Absently he touched his lips, remembering the heat and flavor.

_I let it happen...wanted it to happen. We drank each other's blood._

_But why? It's all insane!_

His lower back itched again. Reaching around, Goku felt a sizable

stump.

"What in-?" he whispered to himself in shock, palming the furry nub under his pajama pants.

_Something's happening to me...my tail's coming back!_

He frowned absently at the sleeping Chi Chi. _Could the saiyans be responsible for this somehow? I need to find out!_

Having no real answers, he drifted into a troubled sleep…

**Primal sounds beat in his skull. A distant, strident drumbeat rolled to a constant rhythm. Goku stumbled through a black forest, staring at red skies against an eerie orange moon. Eerie, and yet familiar. The drumbeats were louder now. A thundering, chittering sound assailed his ears to a deafening roar. Goku sprung from a nearby thicket with animal grace, heedless of his own nudity. High above in the treetops an endless multitude of saiyans swung above him, dark spikes wild against alien night. Power rippled through their well muscled forms, sinewy tails balancing primal motion...**

_**One paused, a female. Her red eyes stared down at him in invitation.**_

**Goku was transfixed by her beauty. The curvaceous, strong body gleamed like a bronzed statue, completely bare. She smiled, wild dark locks nearly to her knees.**

_"Kee-keedda-dchee-kikke-weehhki!"_

**Goku stared up at her in awe. She was frighteningly familiar somehow.** _"I...I know you!"_

**She motioned to him impatiently.** _"Akki-deik-kruikk-cha-kkekkat-Kakarot!"_

**Goku squinted, trying to make sense of her language.**

_"Akki-deik-kruikk-cha-kkekkat-Kakarot!"_ **she repeated impatiently, motioning him up once again.**

**Without thought he bounded up the tree to her side. Shapely hands stroked his cheek.**

_"Jekk-sakk-kikke-da"_ **she said with pride, running those same hands over his body. Goku felt a warm flush, and not of embarassment. He stared at her features, taking them in. A face he knew once, long ago...**

_**In shock, Goku realized why. The delicate features, the small widow's peak. Her scent...**_

_"Ma...mother!"_

**She chittered in rapid fire succession again, pulling him along. Wordlessly he followed, bounding between trees as they caught up with the others. They merged with the raucous herd of saiyans. Goku could hear distant roars as they swung through the treetops.**

_"Those sounds...I've heard them before__**!"**_** he shouted at her as they moved.**

**She tossed wild spikes.** _"Kuk-ikk-gruokke-ka-oozaru-Kakarot."_

**Goku wasn't completely certain what she meant, but he understood oozaru well enough. His eyes went wide as they continued along.**

_"Wait...what are we doing? Where's everyone going?"_

**Kaliope abruptly stopped swinging. Goku nearly fell into her.**

_"Rekkak-ku-okunna"_ **she pointed to a gigantic valley, smiling broadly. Saiyans were transforming into oozaru everywhere under a huge orange moon. Some were fighting while many groomed each other. Still more were pairing off and coupling.**

_**Goku spluttered.**_ _"Wait...it isn't safe to go down there..."_

**Kaliope yanked his arm, pulling him down the tree. Again she motioned for him to follow.**

_"Mother-"_

**She cuffed him over the head, chittering in anger now. Subdued, he followed in apprehension.**

_"Well hopefully I won't get stepped on."_

**Goku walked among his own kind in the valley, pure blooded saiyans everywhere. Some were oozaru, others about to turn. Kaliope strutted ahead of him, her tail doing a saucy swish. Red eyes glowed on them from all directions.**

**Kaliope paused at a large group of saiyans and chattered excitedly, pointing to her son. They encircled Goku, male and female alike. Hands touched and examined him despite protest. They nodded and chittered approvingly.**

_"Glad to see I make the grade" __**Goku muttered sarcastically to himself.**_

**It felt natural to him somehow, this examination. As natural as their nudity, as natural as being oozaru. Kaliope took his hand as they walked further among the masses of saiyans. To his surprise, none of the oozaru stepped on them. Kaliope slapped his face with her tail as she moved, enticing him further with scent. Goku stared at her perfect ass, deciding he'd follow her anywhere.**

_"Mother, this is all so strange...but I feel fantastic."_

**She smiled and nodded at him.** _"Kakarot-kee-kikka-ka."_

**Goku stretched, fluffing his tail out.** _"This is so different than being on earth...I can be myself. Not a hero, not a husband, just me."_

_"What else would you be, my child?"_ **she asked, red eyes flashing.**

**Goku gawked at her.** _"Wha...I can understand you now!"_

_"You didn't before?"_

_"Well no...I thought maybe you'd switched to another language or something."_

_**Kaliope laughed, her sensuous lips lifting past sharp fangs.**_ _"No. You're the one who changed, Kakarot. Once you embraced your true heritage our language became known to you."_

_"Incredible. I don't sound any different."_

**She laughed again.** _"Silly child. Come, we will change under the moon."_

_"Ah...I don't think so."_

_"Why not? This is jungle run, Kakarot. No saiyan can turn away!"_

_"I don't have a tail anymore. Besides, I'm not sure I want to change-"_

**Kaliope slapped him.** _"Besdi! You dare turn away from your blood?"_

**Goku held his stinging cheek. A group of saiyans laughed nearby, overhearing their argument.**

_"You don't understand, mother! On my adopted world I accidentally killed people as a child-"_

_"So what? Saiyans care nothing of aliens. We look to our own."_

_**"I have family and friends there."**_

**Kaliope shook her head and squatted in tall grass.** _"Sit beside me."_

_"But..."_

_"Sit!"_ **she commanded. Goku sidled next to her. She shook a finger at him.**

_"My patience grows short here, for the moon is strong. You feel it too, Kakarot!"_

**He shivered as strange sensations washed down his spine.** _"But it's impossible..."_

"_Hardly. You can't lie to me, child. The change is happening in your body even as we speak."_

_"Is this all a dream, or some alternate reality?"_

_**Kaliope gave a savage laugh.**_ _"You'll wake up soon enough, boy. This reality is inside you!"_

**Goku growled softly at her, growing annoyed at her stubborn insistence.**

_"Back off."_ _**it came out before he could stop himself. **_**Another deep growl rolled in his chest.**

**Kaliope only smiled.** _"Ah. Come this way, then." _**she abruptly sprung to her feet. Goku stood slowly, following her with measured steps.**

**Saiyans moved aside as he glowered. Instinct and lust made him cling to her side, growling possessively when any got too close. Several saiyan males made aborted attempts to approach Kaliope before Kakarot roared in their direction, shielding her backside.**

_"Stay back!"_ _**he snarled. **_**A furry tail tip coiled his wrist and tugged.**

_"I want to show you something, Kakarot."_ **Kaliope pointed to a nearby stream. Goku stared in confusion.**

_"What's so special about a stream? I feel weird!"_

**She mewed gently. **_"Getting impatient, are we?"__**a knowing snicker.**_

**More clusters of saiyans sat nearby on rocks, snarling and coiling their tails. Sharp nails scraped boulders as others climbed to higher spots.**

"_Shut up, fools!"_

**Jaws cracked at him. Kaliope pulled his arm**_**.**__ "Do you plan to fight them all, lebche?"_

_**He lowered eyes on her slowly, taking in voluptuous curves.**_ _"Hai, I'll fight any that touch you!"_ **Goku replied impulsively, not caring how he sounded.**

_**Kaliope responded with sultry eyes, taking in his manhood. Sharp nails scraped the cleavage in his chest gently.**_

"_Hn, Bardock's get indeed...both my sons are fine."_

**Goku leaned into her.** _"Come."_ _**his voice was rough.**_

Kaliope stared into his eyes. _"Ai, my love's image."_ **She dragged him to the water's edge.**

_"Not here."_ _**Goku purred, nuzzling her.**_ _"Let's go to the caves!"_

_**Kaliope purred back gently.**_ _"Is the moon getting to you, Kakarot?"_

_"These saiyans all look crazy to me. Why don't they just change and get it over with!"_

**Kaliope pushed him.** _"There's a certain amount of fun in resisting oozaru.__**" she licked her lips.**_ _"Futile though it may be."_

**Goku stared at her momentarily, breathing her scent once more. He grabbed the taught waist, desire heating his bones. Kaliope waved her tail slowly.** _"My wildest_ _chibi."_ _**she murmured with a small smile.**_ **Goku gently tugged her to a pile of rocks, pulling her into his lap. Kaliope molded against him with velvet heat. They cuddled and petted, blood heating unbearably.**

**Kaliope breathed hard at male scent that happened to be her son. Goku ran his hands through her soft spikes, inhaling the spicy texture of each strand. Gently he nipped along her jaw.**

_"I don't trust myself, Kakarot."_ _**her tail wrapped around suddenly. **__"You're too much like your father."_

**Goku didn't care.** _"You're so beautiful."_ _**he growled thickly, kissing her eyes.**_ _"And you smell hot."_

_"Have a care."_ _**she rumbled softly, smiling.**_ _"Bardock is nearby."_

**Kaliope slipped out of his lap reluctantly. That halted him.** _"He...what?"_

_"You heard me. Now look this way!"_ **she shoved him around suddenly.**

_**Goku stared at his reflection in dark waters, not recognizing himself.**_

_"Hn, I see another crazy saiyan!"_ _**his mother taunted.**_ _"Your hair grows long."_

**It was true. He was red eyed and shaggy like the others. A thick black tail waved behind him.**

_"I...what? My tail!"_

_**Kaliope laughed darkly, her own hair spiking up.**_ _"I can resist no longer, child. Feel good this night, I'll see you later!"_ _**she kissed him before bounding a short distance away.**_

**Goku went after her.** _"Mother, wait!"_

**His words went unnoticed. Kaliope shifted, hair bursting and covering her body as she transformed. Seconds later another bellowing oozaru rumbled and joined the others in their activities.**

**Goku debated what to do next when a hand clapped his shoulder. Spinning, he froze in shock at his near mirror image. Bardock.**

_"Hai, you look good, Kakarot. Most pleasing to any saiyan eye."_

_**His head was bursting now.**_ _"Father, you're here too?!"_

_"Of course. What saiyan wouldn't be?"_

_"But...where's Raditz?"_

_**Bardock smirked, pointing at a distant group of oozaru.**_ _"He's there...can't you sense him?"_

**Goku glanced across the plain in disbelief. Deafening noise erupted from fighting were-apes, one he recognized as Raditz.**

_"I'm...my brain's a little scrambled right now."_

_"No doubt. You disappoint me by denying your heritage."_

_**Goku stared at the oozaru that was Raditz as he pummeled another.**__ "I'm not...why can't everyone understand I was raised on earth?"_

_**Bardock growled, his hair growing at an alarming rate.**_ _"Irrelevant. Saiyan blood runs through your veins, Kakarot. You've already seen an important ritual of our people _here."

"It's maddening but familiar all the same, father."

_"Hai, a few stubborn ones still hold out. Like my hardheaded youngest."_ _**he ruffled Goku's thick mop affectionately.**_

_"I feel...so strange...like I'm going to explode..."_ **Goku's tail swished with a mind of it's own. He was growling again.**

_**Bardock nodded.**_ _"Run with the others and I'll see you later."_

_**Goku was hopeful, feeling a strange ache.**_"I don't want to leave you."

_"That isn't possible. But know that I'm proud of you, Kakarot. Your accomplishments are the talk of our people, and even King Vegeta acknowledges that."_

_"He's here, too!"_

_"Where else?"_ _**Bardock nearly laughed.**_

_"Incredible...what about Vegeta?"_

_"Our ouji celebrates as well. The prince of power sees you with favor, Kakarot. Such an honor is not to be tossed aside lightly. I suggest you remember that."_

_"I will, father."_

_"I sense your heart for him, Kakarot. The history between you is strong."_

_**A sigh. **__"A bizarre one, father. I'm not certain if we're friends or enemies."_

_**A knowing smile.**_ _"You're saiyans...the truth will come out. Lies die when the blood burns."_

_"I don't understand that."_

_"You will. The prince of power has his pride."_

_"I'll take your word for it. But there's so much I want to say-"_

_"Later, after jungle run."_

_"I...feel like I'm slipping."_ _**Goku yowled without warning. His ears were ringing.**_

**Bardock grabbed him in a quick hug.** _"Go on, run. _Your pack is here and loves you."

**Goku hugged back.** _"But what are you going to do?"_

**Bardock started to shift, eyes like red coals now.** _"I'm gonna bang your mother a hundred times!" __**he snarled, a gutteral howl erupting from his throat**__. _**Goku barely jumped back in time as his father exploded into oozaru, casting him under a huge shadow. Bardock turned and stomped away, shaking the ground for miles around. Saiyans scattered to avoid being stepped on as the huge were-ape roared into the night.**

_"No shit."_ _**Goku stared in amazement as his father lumbered off.**_

_It was happening to him now. Denial meant nothing. The moon teased and taunted, demanding response. Boiling fire curled his spine, laced his brain. Rage and power surged through every pore, stripping away all sanity. Goku bellowed a simian roar before joining the others. He loved it and it felt good..._

Goku awakened suddenly, shivering in cold sweat. He blinked and felt himself.

_What the hell was that? Some weird dream!_

Chi Chi turned over and stared at him blearily. "Goku, what's wrong? You've been tossing like a wild man for over an hour!"

He gulped. "I have?"

She nodded. "Would you like some hot chocolate or something?"

"Maybe..."

"What's on your mind, anyway?"

"Just a crazy dream with crazy people. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She sat up now, eyes darkening in concern. "It isn't another one of your premonitions?"

"Not exactly" he rubbed his backside against the mattress.

Chi Chi stared. "What in the world are you doing? You have an itch or something!"

"Yeah...my back's been bugging me since yesterday..."

"You might have a rash. Turn over."

"Chi Chi..."

She reached around him. "Oh, come here!" slim hands felt his

backside. Her eyes went wide in horror.

"Goku...you're _bleeding!"_

He spun in shock to see. "What! Impossible!"

She pulled bloodied hands around. "Look at my hands!"

"Kami!" Goku raced to the bathroom. Chi Chi followed him like a shot,

staring at a blood splattered tail swinging behind her husband.

_"Your tail's back!"_ she bellowed, grabbing a towel. Goku stared in

the full length mirror. His tail was there, waving about and caked

with thick blood. Chi Chi ran cool water over the towel and blotted

the stained appendage.

"Does it hurt?"

Goku blinked before realizing that it didn't. "No...I can't believe

this!"

"It's amazing...there's no wound or anything!" she stared at his

lower back.

Goku stretched and curled his long lost tail, feeling it out. A strange warmth pounded to his brain.

"Honey, are you okay?" Chi Chi dried the appendage with another towel, ruffling it gently to remove all traces of water.

A sweet tickle trailed his thighs. "Kami!" Goku shouted in delight, feeling his groin tighten instantly.

His wife dumped the towels in a hamper. "What would make it grow back

like that?"

"I have no idea. Chi Chi, come here."

She approached him curiously, noting the weird gleam in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're horny!"

Swarthy features darkened with lust as he squashed her against the shower stall. "What do you _think!"_

()

"Success!" Nappa shouted, smiling from his pose of meditation.

Vegeta nodded his approval. "The sending was perfect...the bait is laid, the trap sprung."

Raditz watched the flames, his face in eerie fireglow. "Our primal memories are merged with his."

Vegeta gave a predatory smile. "One thing remains to be done...he must see himself."

"A soul reflection?" Raditz asked.

"Hai, immediately when he rests once more."

"The waiting is over" Nappa stated, tail twitching in anticipation.

They thought as one. _/He has joined the pack./_

()


	6. Chapter 6

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Six**

An exhausted Chi Chi watched her sated husband sleep again. Goku was

always lusty, but this was different, almost...crazed. She studied the relaxed features in repose.

_What caused his tail to grow back like that?_

He turned over, swarthy features curling a tiny smile. Slender fingers traced sensuous lips.

_He's dreaming, I think._

Her gentle expression turned into a grimace as soreness stabbed her abused body. Cringing, she sat up slowly.

_We're going to have to talk about this...something's off here._

Dark eyes snapped open suddenly. "Chi Chi."

"Goku, are you all right?

"Never better." he gave an odd half-smile.

His wife was apprehensive, pushing dishevelled wisps of hair from her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, you were a little...wild."

_"Wild?"_ Goku sat up now, looking at her hard. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, but you never just...forced the issue that way before."

"Can't I want my wife?"

She pecked his forehead. "Don't be crazy, Goku. Just be a little more considerate next time, okay?"

He looked her over slowly under the covers. "All right. Come here."strong arms encircled Chi Chi once more, drawing her close.

She blinked in astonishment. "What!"

"Let's _do_ it." he purred, coiling his tail around her thigh.

Chi Chi pushed off. "For kami's sake, I can barely move!"

"I'll move for both of us" he nuzzled her neck.

"Listen to me..."

_"RRrrrrr..."_

"I'm tired, okay? Maybe later!"

"You smell really gooood, Chi Chi..."

_"Damn_ you!" she shrieked as he bit her shoulder. Reflexively, she kneed him in the gut. Goku howled, grabbing his belly in surprise.

"You'll get more of _that,_ mister, unless you learn no means no!" Chi Chi rubbed her wounded shoulder and jumped out of bed.

"Chi Chi!" he reached at her again. "Come back here."

"Go to hell!" she locked herself in the bathroom. Goku sighed, glowering at the klik of the doorknob. It was going to be a long night.

Absently he licked his lips, capturing faint traces of her blood.

_Not bad..._

()

Chi Chi peeped through the door after about an hour. Her saiyan was

out like a light, his powerful form buried under several blankets.

_I'm not going anywhere near him until he gets over this insanity._

She quietly closed the door once more to a soft click.

_He was dreaming again. A flat, barren landscape with endless terrain_

_stretched in front of him. Some distance away lay a huge chest. Goku_

_approached it with curiosity, looking about in confusion._

"What's this? Another weird dream?"

Curiosity got the better of him as he reviewed the chest. There were no locks or clasps anywhere.

"Odd. Maybe I can open it."

_Goku pulled the latch with all his legendary strength. It didn't budge. He blasted the chest with ki, kicked it, chopped it with his hand. Not even a dent. In desperation he picked the huge box up and heaved. It hit the ground with a tremendous crash, leaving a massive gouge in the cracked soil. The seal didn't break._

The perplexed saiyan stared, hands on hips. "What's this thing made of, anyway!"

_Losing interest, Goku waved a dismissal at the object and turned to leave._

"Where are you going, Kakarot!"

_Goku spun in shock and surprise. From out of nowhere stood his brother, Raditz. Silver armor gleamed like polished light against the endless gloom._

Goku gawked. "Why didn't I sense you? And where the hell am I!"

Raditz shrugged. "Inside yourself, Kakarot."

"Again with this? I've had enough lessons for one day."

"This isn't a lesson. I see you tried to open that chest" the burly saiyan pointed.

Goku snorted. "Yeah, the idea's a bust...nothing I do affects it."

"You give up too easily."

"So what? I don't have time for this crap. Me and Chi Chi were having a good time!"

Raditz tapped the chest absently. "Hn, did you ever taste her blood?"

"Only tonight."

"Like it?"

Goku smacked his lips in memory. "Hai, well enough...her blood's different than yours."

_"Ours."_ Raditz emphasized.

"It's thin...sweet. Not thick and spicy like yours, Raditz."

"Huhh...I might like a taste myself."

Goku stood in front of him, growling. "Don't even _think_ it." his tail bristled.

Raditz leaned into him. "A challenge, brother? I made no claim to Chi Chi. Why so angry?"

"I don't know!"

Raditz glanced at the chest again. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"How do you suggest I do that? Nothing I've done has worked!"

"You use the wrong key." another voice sounded.

_Goku spun at the new yet familiar voice. Dumbstruck, he saw himself approach. Or so it seemed, for this saiyan was nearly his mirror image. But unlike himself this one bore an intriguing scar._

"F-father!"

Bardock smirked and paused, observing his son. "Why do you stand here, talking to yourself?"

Goku stared. "What are you talking about? Raditz is here."

"Where?"

_Goku turned, seeing nothing but empty terrain._

"I don't get it...he was here a moment ago!"

"So you say, Kakarot. Now open the chest."

Goku stood stubbornly to one side. "If that chest is so damned important, open it yourself!"

"I can't."

"Surely you aren't that weak, father."

Bardock scowled. "Are you _challenging_ me, whelp?"

"Maybe" Goku was insolent.

Bardock crouched in attack mode, his tail uncoiling and free. Goku

matched his stance, waiting.

"If this is another stupid test, I'm up for it."

"You talk too much."

"HAIYEEAHH!"

Goku launched himself high, his foot striking nothing but air.

Awkwardly he landed, sailing past Bardock untouched.

"What the hell! I know I hit you!"

"My turn."

Bardock somersaulted with blinding speed, his moves precise and

lethal. A double fist struck Goku's skull, driving him into hard soil

like a divot.

"Ha! It seems you underestimated me, Kakarot!" Bardock laughed.

Goku blinked, his head throbbing as it poked above the

ground. "Wrong...you've underestimated ME!" he blasted up and clear,

spraying rock everywhere. Bardock shielded his eyes from flying debris.

"You're strong."

"Always have been" Goku didn't apologize, hovering above him. Bardock

stared up and shrugged.

"You're hardheaded...arrogant in your ability. Good."

Goku blinked in confusion. "What?"

Bardock floated up to face him. "I wished to see my son under the mask."

"What are you talking about?"

"The simpering human ways you were raised with concern me."

"That's hardly my fault, father. My own people abandoned me on earth."

Dark features flashed with pain. "Damn you, Kakarot...I

tried...wanted to find you! But King Vegeta didn't believe the son of

a third class was important enough."

Goku glanced away momentarily. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

Bardock shook a fist. "I was arrested for defying his imperial orders."

Goku floated down slowly. "What did you do?" curiosity replaced anger. Bardock joined him.

"I stole a light ship...they're several times faster than the pods. I knew the coordinates of your location."

Goku couldn't help but grin. "My father, the renegade."

Bardock smirked. "Hai, not even the King keeps me from my own. I nearly made it off planet before I was discovered."

"Were they hard on you?"

"Nothing I couldn't take. Six months later I was released with a warning."

Goku touched his face. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You're my son, Kakarot. I was willing to do anything necessary to get you back. Regretfully it didn't work out."

Goku hugged him. "I don't care...these strange dreams are helping me learn a few things."

Bardock paused a minute. "You need to open that chest."

"Again with that. Whatever for? It doesn't look special to me."

"You'll never be complete without opening it."

"I can't get it to open!" Goku yelled in frustration.

"You can." a female voice sounded now.

_Both saiyans turned as Kaliope approached, her curves clad in brasstone armor. Long spikes were twisted down her back in a braid._

Goku stared at her again, speechless. "You're still beautiful, mother. I remember the last time."

She winked at him. "Hai, my youngest. You're about to make a life altering decision."

Bardock stepped up, frowning. "What does he mean, 'the last time?'"

Kaliope walked around him slowly, coiling tails. "Stop growling, it's nothing!"

"Hn!" he looked her over slowly. "I was somewhat late arriving at jungle run..."

"He attended me, Bardock. It was his place to do so, you know that."

Bardock watched his son closely. "Indeed."

Goku nodded. "No one came near her, father. I saw to that!" his eyes were wild, remembering her luscious flesh unclothed.

Kaliope laughed. "Hai, many were put off by Kakarot's appearance. No doubt they thought he was you!"

Bardock's tail puffed, his instincts warning. "I still want to know about this 'last time' you referred to, Kakarot."

Goku was taken aback, choosing his words carefully. "I made certain no one attempted her. We seemed to be drawing a great deal of attention-"

"And why would that be!" Bardock was getting agitated, tail lashing.

"Father, you don't think-"

"I'm not a fool, Kakarot!" he snarled, moving forward. "I've seen how you look at her!"

"Bardock!" Kaliope shouted.

"Quiet, slakka. I know you!"

"He's fine like his father" she purred, slapping his face with her tail. The dark saiyan growled, momentarily distracted by her scent.

"Krukka" he murmured, turning his face along the furry whip.

"What's wrong with calling her beautiful, father?" Goku snarled. "It's a fact!"

Bardock leaped for him. Kaliope squeezed between the two.

"Enough! There was no offense..."

Goku purred, eyes glazed. "Shimatta, you still smell good!" he blurted without thinking, running his nose along her neck.

"You push me, boy!" Bardock cracked sharp fangs in anger, reaching around his mate. Kaliope shoved him back.

"Her skin-"

"Stop smelling her!"

Kaliope wedged them apart. "Bardock, think! This disproves our fears about his instincts, ne?"

Dark eyes lowered on her. "Maybe...but the proof doesn't need to be this clear."

"If I did something wrong I apologize" Goku said to them both, not really sounding apologetic at all.

Bardock pulled a stick from his pocket and chewed it. "Ai, you're saiyan all the way, boy...but beware. I broke your brother's nose when he tried for it."

Goku blinked. "I'll consider myself warned."

Kaliope sat on the chest, tapping it. "You have the strength to pull this open, Kakarot."

"Why don't you call me Goku?"

His parents laughed.

_"Bah."_ Kaliope spat. "I'll not call my own son a human name!"

Bardock pointed. "Ridiculous. You've delayed this long enough. Open the chest!"

Goku pulled his hair. "Are you both crazy? I may as well be talking to myself. I've tried. The damn thing's too tough!"

The chest suddenly rocked, rolling about on dry soil. Light erupted from within, cracking the case like an egg.

"What the hell?!" Goku stood back, shielding his eyes from the glare. A deafening explosion wracked the air as a figure suddenly appeared from within.

Goku fell silent. He faced a duplicate of himself, down to the orange gi suit.

"What insanity is this!" he bellowed, pointing at the other 'Goku.'

"No madness, only truth" Bardock nodded. "You'll face yourself here once and for all.."

"I...don't get any of this" Goku stammered, still staring.

"You wouldn't release me, so I came out myself" the other said.

"What bullshit crap is this. You aren't me!"

"Oh, but I am, Goku. Call me Kakarot."

"Whub...wha?"

Kaliope shrieked in mad laughter. "Hai, game over! The mask is broken, my son is free!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked her in confusion.

"Clueless" Kakarot shook his head. "You've embarrassed our parents long enough."

"I sure as hell won't argue with some fake image."

Kakarot crouched to attack. "Image, am I? I guarantee if we fight, you'll feel my blows!"

"So you say" Goku snorted. "Why should I fight what isn't real?"

Kaliope pointed at Kakarot. "You can't refuse. Defeat him if you can!"

"Mother, none of this makes sense."

"COWARD!" Kakarot attacked suddenly, striking Goku with a flying kick. He went crashing into the earth face first. The stunned saiyan held his reeling head as he stared up.

"What the f-?"

Kakarot smirked down at him. "Surprised? I said you'd feel it."

Goku raised to a knee, adrenaline fuelling his rage. "Okay, clown. You'll pay for that cheap shot!"

A ki ball formed at his fingertips, blasting his double in the gut.

Kakarot shrieked as he sailed high in the air, clothes smoking.

"Laugh _that_ off, asshole" Goku snarled, standing up.

'Kakarot' suddenly halted his mid flight tumble, straightening up and firing back. Goku duplicated the gesture. Potent bolts of ki crashed together, illuminating the bleak landscape in weird shadow.

Kakarot closed once more, his face a mask of insane fury. He pummelled Goku mercilessly, allowing him no respite.

"I want my life back, maggot!"

A good distance away, keen saiyan eyes observed the battle dispassionately. Kaliope curled next to Bardock as they sat on an outcropping, tickling his nose with her tail again.

"Hn, this is enough to make me forget the fight..." the dark saiyan purred dreamily, crushing her close.

"Later, Bardock. Our son fights his greatest battle!"

Bardock managed to contain himself somewhat as he glanced up. "True. This may take some time, though. Goku is very resistant."

Kaliope looked up as well. "He's a shell, a persona that never was. For years he's smothered Kakarot, held him at bay-" her words were cut short by a deafening crack and blinding flash. They shielded their eyes.

Far above, Goku and his shadow fought, neither holding sway. Desperation and conquest defined their every move. Perverse hatred poisoned their hearts as saiyan blood boiled beyond reason. Blows rained with no seeming cease.

"Goku fights defensively, yet he won't yield" Bardock observed.

"Hai, he and Kakarot have even stubborness!"

The combatants paused, appreciating the good fight in true saiyan fashion. No quarter was asked, none given. Cold smiles curled their lips in anticipation of the next round.

'Kakarot' abruptly dropped from the sky, landing near Kaliope and Bardock. Goku floated high above, perplexed by his actions.

"What's he up to?"

Goku alighted down as well. "Hey! Let's finish this."

"We will" Kakarot gave him a sideways glance. "But there's something to do first."

"Like what!" Goku approached him.

"Stop wasting time with this!" Kaliope shouted, snapping her fangs. "Attack already!"

Goku started to move when his nose caught a delightful fragrance once more. He sniffed the air vaguely.

_Kami..._

Kakarot grinned. "Nice, huh?"

"What!"

"You forget, I'm you. I know what you're thinking!"

"No you don't. Now face me and fight!"

To his shock and amazement, Kakarot approached him. "She's hot, isn't she, Goku?" he whispered confidentially.

Goku stared. "Why the hell are you talking this way!"

Kakarot pointed at 'their' parents. Bardock was glaring murderously again, wrapping his tail tightly around Kaliope.

"I think father's angry at us" Kakarot continued to whisper.

"You sound like a freaking idiot."

"Go on, kiss her. Touch her soft skin, take her in your arms."

Goku looked at him sideways. "You've lost your damn mind..."

"No. I'd do it myself, but then I'm more familiar with saiyan society than you are. Anyway, what's the harm?"

"You mean besides getting my head broken?"

"He'll forgive you later. You still don't know our ways."

"Who are you trying to convince? Why am I talking to nothing?"

"I'm not nothing. You wanted her during jungle run, even though father was nearby."

"Stop it" Goku hissed, waving him off.

"The others could see it...the way you kept looking at her ass..."

"Shimatta! What will it take to shut your mouth!"

Kakarot shoved him forward. "A small kiss...she loves you anyway, so it's no big deal. See how firm everything is? No wonder father keeps an eye on her..."

Goku stumbled slightly from the push. Kaliope and Bardock were oddly silent, staring at him in open curiosity.

_Goku looked Kaliope over, catching her scent once again. It was stronger this time. He growled softly at strange sensations pressuring his chest. Full lips smiled in invitation as Kaliope lowered her eyes seductively. Polished armor fitted her curves perfectly. Goku felt a sudden need for those curves as another impulse overwhelmed him..._

With lightning quickness he grabbed her, smothering those sweet lips with his own. She tasted as good as she smelled.

/Gorgeous.../

/Hn.../

In the distance Goku vaguely heard laughter, his own. But he wasn't the source. A thick tail encircled his waist as Kaliope clutched him.

/Brazen chibi/

Pain and white light slashed across his eyes. Seconds later Goku found himself on his back, staring up at an angry Bardock and laughing Kakarot. A sticky rivulet ran down the side of his face.

_Blood._ Goku closed his eyes briefly at the pounding in his head.

"I warned you, boy" Bardock growled, his face a sinister mask. "Consider that a love tap. How dare you touch her to my face!"

"I...wasn't...just felt..." Goku couldn't focus through double vision. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Kaliope moved into his line of sight. "He has your talent, love. Such a kisser!"

Kakarot laughed insanely, pointing. "I'll give you credit, you actually did it! Stupid fool...you've been without your tail so long you can't control anything! Aren't saiyan hormones a bitch!"

Goku squinted up at all of them. _It's like an insane house of mirrors, and I'm the joker._

Bardock reached down for another blow, but Kaliope knocked his hand away.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby! A fractured skull is more than enough."

"I'll 'baby' him, all right...with my fist!"

'Kakarot' intervened. "Don't hit him anymore, father. I think his true instincts took control. Even I can appreciate that."

"Hai, he grew into adulthood without a tail before it returned." Kaliope added.

Bardock stood back, considering. "It does explain much. Confusion and denial still rage in his soul."

Goku held his throbbing skull. "I've _had_ it with this insanity."

Kakarot walked away, flipping his tail in dismissal. "You aren't worth my time. I can dominate you whenever I wish."

"You're going down, mister!" Goku abruptly flew at him, tackling 'Kakarot' to the ground.

Bardock pulled his mate over to the rocks again. "Round two. We may as well get comfortable."

()

_The continuing battle went on for minutes, hours, or perhaps days. In the mindscape time held no limit. One being split continued to battle itself, destroying the land and rending the skies. Powercrackled as blue flames engulfed the combatants._

_Bardock and Kaliope watched, knowing the outcome. They would wait, but not too long._

_Deafening peals of power shook the terrain. Goku and Kakarot punched and kicked with blinding speed, finally exploding into super saiyan. Brilliant, golden glow blazed the landscape to infinity. Thundrous blows were heard for miles around._

Bardock saw the tide change, a grim smile on his lips. _Soon. Very soon..._

Goku couldn't believe it. All his moves were countered, his blows blocked. Kakarot pressed into him triumphantly.

"Surprised, fool? You forget, I'm you! I know what you'll do ahead of time!"

Goku barely avoided another flurry of punches. _It's true, he anticpates everything I do!_

Frustration grew as he realized he couldn't formulate an attack. And Kakarot continued to grow stronger...

_Down below, the parents nodded knowingly. One combant was bruised and bloodied, the other untouched. It was only a matter of time now._

Goku tried a desperate maneuver, rematerializing behind his other 'self' and double fisting his back. Kakarot cried out in pain before plummeting. Goku's smile quickly disappeared. Kakarot recovered before landing and flew up once more in fury.

Goku heaved, feeling the effects of his injuries. His left eye was swollen and nearly closed. _This is crazy! I'm getting beat up and he doesn't have a scratch on him..._

His musings were interrupted by another blow to the jaw. Kakarot laughed again as Goku tumbled end over end.

"You're getting sloppy, leaving yourself open like that. Figured it out yet, stupid? _I _am the source of your determination and power..._I'm_ the one Prince Vegeta can't defeat!"

Goku shook his head in denial. "No...it isn't true! We're one in the same."

Kakarot looked at his bloodied counterpart in disdain. "You can't win, Goku. Give it up."

"Like hell, you faker."

"You share my stubborness, that much is clear. But stubborness won't get the job done."

Goku made a desperate rush at him once more, but Kakarot punched him in the head.

"The strong rule in the end, Goku. As a saiyan you should know this."

Goku abruptly dropped from the skies. Frowning, Kakarot watched him.

"If you're planning a trick, it won't work!" he alighted down as well. The two combatants glared at each other in silence.

Bardock had seen enough. "We grow bored with this."

"Eh?" Goku and Kakarot turned as he and Kaliope approached.

"Saiyans finish their fights" Kaliope stated, annoyed. "Or do you plan to entertain us for eternity?"

"I'll finish him soon enough, mother. Even Goku realizes he can't beat me now."

"I realize you need a foot up your ass." Goku snarled.

"That's the me in you talking."

"Shut up, butthole!"

Bardock smirked. "You two are priceless. However, I've decided to put an end to this myself, since neither of you seem capable" he bounced a round object in his palm.

Goku stared. "What's that in your hand?"

Kakarot's eyes lit up in recognition. "I _see..."_

"You should remember this" Bardock pressed a button on the small metal globe. "It's a device I developed specifically for our people."

"The moon simulator!" Kakarot blurted. Goku's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Vegeta had one of those when we fought on earth..."

"Hai, and now the two of you will finish this battle!" Bardock hurled the globe high into the skies.

"Split! And let the better warrior win!"

Dumbfounded, Goku stared as it faded to a dot and disappeared.

Kaliope laughed.

"Excellent! Now we'll see the _true _Kakarot!"

()

The skies filled with an eerie, preternatural glow. Goku felt a

strange tingling, much like the sensation he experienced while his tail was growing back.

Kakarot stood in triumph. "You've delivered me victory, father. Goku has no chance!"

Goku moved in front of his double. "Don't get cocky. Anything you do I can do!"

"Really?" Kakarot's eyes held a wild gleam as he pointed. "Tell me, where's your tail?"

Goku spun, feeling behind himself. "What...it's _gone!"_

"HA HA HA HAAAA..."

Goku jumped back in horror. Silvery rays filled the darkening skies. 'Kakarot' stared at the growing ball of light high above them.

"It's _over,_ fool!" his voice went gutteral as he shifted. Dark eyes blazed red as Kakarot pulsated with power, bursting hair everywhere. With an earsplitting roar he erupted in size, soon towering above his other self. Goku stared in shadow, transfixed at the awesome sight.

_So that's what I look like..._

The mammoth were ape glared down, his voice a rolling thunderclap. "AND NOW WE WILL RESUME, GOKU."

"You can't destroy me!" Goku shouted up. "It would be like destroying yourself!"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT. PREPARE TO PERISH!" a huge foot descended. Goku

barely avoided it, flying in a circular arc.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"I WILL" a giant hand nearly swatted the saiyan away. Goku burst into super saiyan mode, flying with the speed of lightning.

"A WORTHY MANEUVER, BUT DOOMED NONETHELESS" Kakarot bellowed,

attempting to strike him down.

"Too slow, you big ape!" Goku taunted, blasting the oozaru square in the chest with a ki blast.

The beast staggered back, more from impact than injury. "IS THAT ALL? PATHETIC."

Stunned, Goku could only gawk as he hung suspended in air. "That blow should have knocked you down!"

"YOU HAVE PRECIOUS LITTLE KNOWLEDGE OF AN OOZARU. ALLOW ME TO EDUCATE" a huge fist crashed over Goku. He went hurtling to earth like a comet before impacting a large crater.

Kakarot gave the stunned saiyan no respite. The massive were ape lumbered to the edge of the newly created pit.

"YIELD, GOKU. I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE TO SERVE ME."

Goku could barely move, his injuries finally taking their toll. He struggled to a sitting postion.

"Never" he heaved in pain.

"FOOL. I CAN ALMOST ADMIRE MY ASPECT IN YOU. IT IS MOST UNIQUE."

"ADMIRE _THIS,_ HAIRBALL!" Goku leaped to his feet and raised his ki level. His hair stood on end. Blue flame turned golden...

Kakarot pointed down. "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D TRY THAT..."

"Believe it. HAYEEEEEEAIIIIIIII!"

In a gigantic burst of power, Goku transformed to stage two and beyond. Golden hair tumbled down his back...

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS." the oozaru jumped into the pit, creating a near earthquake.

Goku flew up like a shot. "Let's end this quick, Kakarot. I have a family to get home to!"

In rage, the oozaru lurched forward to attack...

_Their batlle raged a final time, and power hung in the balance. The stage three saiyan was a near match for the oozaru. Terrain split in protest, mountains were torn asunder. Power bolts and ki bombs collided with fiery breath and thundrous blows._

_Some distance away, the parents purred in content. It was a good fight, really._

_Goku managed to frustrate his other self, avoiding crushing blows. He_

_laughed mockingly as his golden mane flew everywhere._

"A pity...all that size and can't land a blow!"

Red eyes gazed up at him. "YOUR INSOLENCE ISN'T AMUSING."

Goku folded his arms. "Wasn't this supposed to be easy?"

"YOU CAN'T DECEIVE ME. I KNOW YOUR BODY AS INTIMATELY AS I DO MY OWN.

THAT FORM CAN'T BE MAINTAINED FOR LONG. I FEEL YOUR KI DROPPING EVEN AS WE SPEAK!"

Goku flew off to gain some distance, cursing in silence. _He's right. I'll have to do something quick..._

The massive were-ape blundered towards him again, giant fists raised high.

"YOU OVEREXTEND YOURSELF, GOKU, BUT I CAN GO ON LIKE THIS INDEFINITELY."

Goku hesitated, uncertain of his next move. _If I drop this form I'm done!_

Surprisingly, Kakarot lowered his arms. "INTERESTING. YOUR FACE

RESEMBLES OOZARU TO SOME DEGREE."

"You aren't exactly cute yourself!" Goku retorted, balling his fists.

"DID I MENTION THE LONGER A SAIYAN MAINTAINS THIS FORM THE HARDER IT IS TO CONTROL? I SUGGEST YOU SURRENDER NOW."

"Here's my answer!" Goku blasted him full in the mouth with a high level ki bomb. Kakarot bellowed like a thousand banshees, holding his face.

"YOU DIE FOR THAT." the sky suddenly went dark before Goku could

escape. Streaks of color dotted his vision as he fell in vertigo.

Nearby, Kaliope jumped up from her mate's lap. "It's done, Bardock!

The imposter falls."

The saiyan warrior nodded. "Goku won't rise from that blow. Now comes the unification."

_He lay defeated, bloodied and torn over broken rock. His executioner stood over him like a monstrous statue. Goku felt the bitter taste of true defeat for the first time in his life. Flowing golden spikes shortened before turning dark once more._

Kakarot didn't move. "AH, YOU'VE REVERTED TO NORMAL. GOOD."

Goku could barely raise his head. "A...and what...about...you?"

"YOU MISUNDERSTAND THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN OOZARU AND SUPER SAIYAN, GOKU."

Goku coughed in pain. "Don't...buy...it..."

The were-ape snorted in disdain. "SUPER SAIYAN IS ACHIEVED THROUGH TORTUOUS TRAINING AND GENETIC POTENTIAL."

"Bull...I was born...third class...became super saiyan because of need...was so angry..."

"ANGER ALONE DIDN'T DO IT. YOU'RE TRULY IGNORANT, DESPITE HAVING ACHIEVED THE STATE YEARS AGO."

Goku rolled to an elbow. "Vegeta was bred for it."

"ROYALS HAVE THE HIGHEST PROBABILITY, BUT THERE HAVE BEEN OTHERS OVER THOUSANDS OF YEARS. THE POWER IS MOST OFTEN RANDOM."

"I was always stronger than him..."

"EVERYONE IS NOT EQUAL IN ABILITY. EVEN COMPARED TO LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS YOUR POWER OUTSTRIPS THEIRS."

"But I achieved the power when angry."

"THAT WAS THE TRIGGER, NOT THE SOURCE. IDIOT! IF ANGER WERE ALL IT TOOK, EVERY SAIYAN IN EXISTENCE WOULD HAVE YOUR POWER."

Goku gasped at the truth of his words. Kakarot continued.

"OOZARU REQUIRES NO SPECIAL STIMULUS. IT IS THE ORIGINAL FORM OUR PEOPLE DESCENDED FROM."

"But..."

"SUPER SAIYAN IS AN ABERRATION THAT OCCURS OVER MANY MILLENNIA. IT IS THE ABILITY TO HARNESS MAXIMUM KI FROM ALL SOURCES. IN CONTRAST, OOZARU IS KI HARNESSED FROM WITHIN. THIS IS WHY YOU CANNOT BE BOTH OOZARU AND SUPER SAIYAN SIMULTANEOUSLY."

Goku still couldn't believe. "All that being said, I still should have beaten you."

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN? JUST AS YOUR STRENGTH AS SUPER SAIYAN IS UNMATCHED, SO IS YOUR OOZARU. YOU MIGHT HAVE DEFEATED ANOTHER, BUT NOT ME."

"Enough lecturing, Kakarot. You're getting long winded" a new voice sounded nearby.

_Goku could only stare with his good eye. Stalking regally over the bleak horizon came Prince Vegeta, fully donned in ornate armor of purest gold. The seal of Vegeta gleamed on his chestplate. A white cape fanned behind him, set off by matching boots and gloves._

"Va...va...Vegeta?" Goku stammered. The Prince halted, observing his wounds.

"You're a mess, Goku."

Goku blinked. "You never call me by my earth name!"

"Calling you Kakarot twice is too confusing" he indicated the suddenly silent oozaru.

Goku tried to smile, but his jaw ached too badly. "You look great,Vegeta. But I don't get it, why are you here in this...place?"

"I've been here for years" the ouji answered offhandedly, then shouted up.

"Change back, fool! I won't say it twice."

"BUT MILORD..."

"Shut up. Just do it!"

Kakarot shifted, dropping down to normal size. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm tired of waiting. Either defeat him or yield."

"I was about to defeat him." Kakarot complained.

"And what's this buisness about being stronger than me? You dare speak that way of your Prince?"

Kakarot shuffled his feet nervously. "I meant no offense, only-"

Vegeta snapped his fingers. "I could make you burn..."

Kakarot screamed as a circle of flame suddenly licked at his legs.

The Prince snapped his fingers again. "Or I could make you freeze."

Kakarot shivered as ice held him in place. "Ap-p-p-ologize" he chattered. The ice suddenly disappeared.

"Much better."

Goku rolled to a sitting position in stupefication. "What, you're a magician now?"

Vegeta glanced over. "I'll brook no insolence from low trash."

"My son's a bit anxious to find his way." Kaliope supplied, entering the scene.

"Hn." Vegeta eyed her. "I have a vested interest as well. You are quite lovely."

Kaliope bowed slightly. "Thank you, ouji...my son has but recently regained his true saiyan power. He's having a difficult time making the adjustment."

"Then let the transition be quick."

"What about our fight? It still isn't done!" Kakarot shouted.

Bardock shushed him. "Why resume, fool? All battles aren't won with noise and glory at the end. Look at your opponent!"

Goku stared at them all, his eyes going dull. "I get it now...this is hell, and everyone wants a chunk of my soul."

Vegeta stood over him, cape billowing gently. "You never understood me. From the time we first met I knew that a partnership would be beneficial to the both of us."

Goku squinted at him. "At the price of earth..."

"I cared nothing of earth, but you intrigued me. You were a third class with the power to defy me. It was a rare occurance."

"Glad to know I brightened your day. Don't think I've forgotten how you tried to kill Gohan."

"He was never a target. When we talked in the valley, I could feel the power flow between us. So did you, although you turned me down."

Goku fell silent. It was true, he'd never dwelled on the strange feelings the regal prince invoked.

"That's in the past."


	7. Chapter 7

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Seven**

"Yet you allowed me to go free when Krillen would have ended it there. Haven't you ever asked yourself why?"

"I told him that I was a saiyan too. You were different, Vegeta. I admit that. I wanted our fight to continue at a later date."

"Impressive" Kakarot nodded. "Perhaps the me in you isn't so weak after all."

Goku ignored him. "We were the last of our kind. Why would I have you killed?"

Vegeta's dark eyes glowed with a strange light. "There was no other reason?"

Goku's head dropped in exhaustion. "Maybe. Right now I want to leave this loony bin."

"Your insolence won't help" Bardock told him. "Acceptance is the only way out of here."

"Acceptance? Of what?"

Kakarot stepped up and extended a hand. "Me. Your true self. Make the move now, Goku."

Goku looked at the anxious faces. "Is this really true?"

"I want you back as well, Kakarot" Vegeta said without inflection. "I've seen glimpses when your guard was down. Make the decision and come to me."

Goku staggered to his feet. "I can't beat you, Kakarot. I know that now. More importantly, I know why."

Kakarot extended his hands. "Come. Enough false conflict and self deception."

_"Agreed."_ their hands locked. Goku felt an odd brilliance erupt from his chest. Reality faded away briefly in a haze of white.

_I can't live my life a lie...I won't!_

A crashing peal of thunder erupted in his ears. He blinked to find himself standing tall next to his parents on the barren terrain.

_There was no evidence of his battle with Kakarot anywhere on the unbroken landscape._

"What? All that damage we did disappeared?" Goku felt himself all over, sensing his strength returned. His wounds and injuries were gone.

Bardock smiled, clasping his shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Kakarot. You made the right decision...the _only_ decision."

Goku took a deep breath in gratitude. "Thank you, father. But there's no damage from my battle with Kakarot."

Kaliope laughed gently. "The only battle was within yourself. You had the rare opportunity to see what lay hidden beneath."

"Why do I get the feeling you two knew how this was going to turn out?"

Bardock winked. "A secret, boy."

Kaliope embraced her son. "You and Raditz must go with the Prince now."

"I don't follow you, mother. By the way, where is Vegeta?"

"He waits with great anticipation, son." Bardock replied. "You'll have some interesting decisions to make once you get back."

"The universe is a large place, Kakarot" Kaliope continued. "Despite having a family on earth, it will no longer be enough for you. The restlessness you contained as Goku can't be held now as Kakarot."

"Am I so different?" Goku asked.

"To yourself, no. But you have awareness now that can't be taken away. Friends and family will notice the change in you."

Goku stared off into space, thinking. "Many things are clear to me now. Urges I couldn't explain, desires I suppressed because they weren't acceptable on earth..."

"You adapted as any intelligent being would to survive" Bardock told him. "There was no longer a Vegetaseii for you to live on. I've always regretted that for you."

Sad smile. "That isn't your fault, father. I'm just glad we had this chance to be together."

Kaliope kissed him. "Most pleasing is your reconciliation with your brother. The two of you are closer than you know."

"The mind touch helped bridge the gap, mother."

"There is still more, as you will discover in the future."

Goku paused, wondering at the strangeness of her words. "Sounds mysterious. What now?" he looked about at endless nothingness.

"Go that way" Bardock pointed to the brighter western horizon. Goku stared at the unbroken line of land.

"What about you?"

"That way is for us" he pointed towards the eastern horizon that dissolved into dim gloom.

Goku felt an odd tightness in his chest. "I don't want to leave you like this."

"We'll be fine." Kaliope assured her son. "Whenever you need us, just come here."

"But it isn't enough...I don't want..." tears erupted unbidden as Goku shuddered. "Dammit, it isn't fair!"

He fell to his knees, banging the ground in frustration with his fists. Twin pairs of arms crushed him close.

_/Our sons are strong, Kakarot. Show the universe what you're made of!/_

Goku collapsed against them both in emotional exhaustion. Kaliope purred in his ear, a strange singsong he hadn't heard since he was an infant. Shapely hands stroked his face gently.

_**(Hush little baby, don't you cry...mama's gonna give you a good brain pie...)**_

()

Goku jolted to awareness, sitting up in bed. He touched his tear streaked face and shivered.

_Did that really happen?_

He sighed, gathering his wits and emotions. _Kami, this is worse than going on an all night bender._

The tall saiyan staggered to the bathroom, wiping his eyes clear. "Need to wash up." he murmured, pulling at the door. It wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" irritation cut through fatigue and confusion. Then he remembered what happened earlier. Chi Chi had locked herself inside.

_Don't tell me she's still hasn't come out._ "Chi Chi...are you okay in there?"

A pause. His wife's sleepy voice cracked through lack of use. "Goku? Get away from the door!"

"I want to apologize for last night."

Momentary silence as she opened the door with a click. "Are you yourself again?"

"Hai. Come out, please. We need to talk."

Chi Chi observed his strange expression. _Something's changed in him._

"Okay, but not too long? Gohan will be up soon and I need to fix breakfast."

Chi Chi waited patiently for Goku to gather his thoughts. She noticed the thick tail waving gracefully as he paced.

_I'd forgotten how good he looks with that. It almost makes him seem...primitive._

"Chi Chi, I've learned a few things about myself recently."

"Hmm?" she blinked in distraction. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"I know I acted strangely last night...in fact, some of my behavior has seemed strange for some time now."

"Raditz and I covered some of that."

"He told me."

"Goku, I've never forgotten you're an alien. All things considered, I

think you've done a remarkable job adjusting."

"But it's different now. I'm no longer alone."

Chi Chi blanched. "What do you mean? You have family and friends here!"

"I love you and Gohan, but I never felt complete, like a real person.

I thought being seen as a hero would fill the void in my heart. It doesn't."

"But what are you saying?" she dreaded an answer.

Goku smirked oddly, folding his arms. "My life is my own, now."

She blinked, taking refuge in anger. "Like hell, mister. We have a son to raise!"

Wild spikes tossed in defiance. "You shout at me, woman? I suggest you try being more polite!"

Chi Chi spluttered in shock. "You...wha...what?"

"I'm not a child. I tolerated your temper before for Gohan's sake."

"How dare you speak to me this way?"

"You deserve it. My son won't see me as weak."

"Are you crazy? Gohan doesn't think you're weak!"

"Nor will he have the chance. I need to see my prince and talk things over."

"Vegeta? What's he got to do with anything?"

Goku stretched, ruffling his tail. "All things change, Chi Chi...I'm thinking of spending some time off planet."

She stood in his face now. "What have they done to you?"

"No one's done anything."

"I see your face, and words come out. Nothing is making sense! You aren't my Goku!"

"Either Goku or Kakarot is acceptable to me."

"Well it isn't to me! Your place is here on earth."

Shockingly, he laughed. "Now that's interesting...a saiyan who belongs on earth. A strange world I couldn't understand, yet chose to defend."

Chi Chi was muted. "You still aren't making sense. This is all ancient history!"

"History revised. I know far more about myself now, Chi Chi. It's impossible to go back to the way I was."

Chi Chi fought tears. "But I want my husband back-"

"Oh yes, the happy buffoon. The one who shrinks when you shout, Chi Chi?"

"No, I never thought of you that way."

"You did. I often heard your friends remark how 'cute' you were, humiliating me in public."

"No! I don't care what they said-"

"It hardly matters now because that won't continue. I think it's time you treated me differently."

"Ba-but how!"

"For one, no screaming. You'll address me like an adult or I swear I'll ignore you."

She bit her lip bitterly. "Go on, 'Kakarot!'"

"You've never called me that before..."

"Why not? You're acting like a damn alien anyway. Whatever's happened has turned you against me!"

Goku thumbed her lips. "I'm not against you, but understand me here. I won't be the person you're accustomed to."

"Why the hell not? What did I miss here!"

"I've had a series of dreams inside myself. There was much information locked away I didn't know about. These dreams allowed me to view my life in a different light."

Chi Chi's throat went dry. "But...why those dreams now?"

Goku looked about the bedroom. "I'm not sure...I have a suspicion it may have come from an outside source."

Chi Chi's mind raced. "I knew it...they've poisoned your mind with visions!"

"Hardly-"

"Now I see the plan...Raditz came here as a front, while the others messed with your head!"

His answer was shocking. "If so, then they have my gratitude. I feel like I've awakened from a dream, Chi Chi. Who would choose blinders over the truth?"

"A woman who wants her husband back!" Chi Chi pleaded desperately. "This is insane. I should go there and-"

He grabbed her. "No you won't. I've got some final arrangements to make anyway."

She didn't like the sound of that. "Arrangements? What the hell's this now?"

"I already told you I might spend some time off planet."

"And I already told YOU that we have a son to raise!"

"You'll do a good job, I'm sure."

"Have you hit your head again? Listen to yourself! What kind of father abandons his own child!"

"I'd never abandon Gohan. He's more than welcome to join me when he gets older."

"FOOL!" she slapped him, hard. "You love your family, all right...like background noise you tolerate!"

He touched his face where she slapped him. "It's fairly common for saiyans to be raised by one parent or another relative."

"This is earth, and Gohan's half human! I don't want to hear any more nonsense!"

Goku turned away from her. "It isn't nonsense. Since saiyans are telepathic we don't need to be in constant contact like humans. I could check on Gohan anytime I wished."

Chi Chi noticed he only said Gohan. "And how do I fit into this neat picture you've painted?"

"I've always gone with your wishes in the past. Now you'll go with mine."

"Like hell, mister. I don't care if you are a newborn saiyan, nobody orders me around!"

He laughed. "I do care for you..."

"I'm your wife! Stop talking about me like a friend!"

Goku paused before answering. "Like you treat me, instead of a husband?"

"Where are you getting these ideas?"

"From reality. You mistake me, Chi Chi. Just because I never complained doesn't mean I approved."

"I see, mister high and mighty. So, are the subjects of the realm worthy of your presence now?"

"Cute" Goku growled, moving away. Chi Chi jumped in front of him.

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"Re-evaluate my life. Some things must be viewed on a larger scale."

"What, are you getting all mystic on me or something?"

"I'm different now, I told you that. Don't expect that buffoon to return. I have my pride."

_Pride... _Chi Chi mused, wondering where she'd heard that before.

"There's nothing different about you I can see, besides the bad attitude. That and your tail."

Goku waved it in her face as a taunt. She slapped it away.

"Wait a minute" she frowned, thinking. "Your _tail..."_

"Hai, Chi Chi. Like it?"

"It's thick and soft to the touch. So are newly washed towels. Do you have a point?"

"Does it turn you on?"

"It smells like spicy air freshener...or some kind of body oil. Hardly a reason to hop in the sack!"

"Hn...I suppose it's _different_ to a human..."

"Stop it! I remember the conversation with Raditz about saiyan tails. That's why you're all screwed up!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'll have Piccolo chop it off-"

He grabbed her. "Sometimes you're a real pain, Chi Chi. Saiyans are SUPPOSED to have tails!"

"Not if it makes you act this way!"

"I would have been this way if it weren't removed during my childhood."

She paled again. "I can't believe this...maybe I'm the one dreaming here."

"Besides, cutting it off won't work...I know how to regrow it now!"

Chi Chi paused at that. "Wait, I thought only saiyan children could regrow their tails."

"There are other ways." another smirk.

She didn't like the implication. "How? What do you mean?"

The romp with Nappa flashed through Goku's mind. "Nothing. It's quite fun, really. Now if you'll excuse me" he moved to leave again.

"NO YOU DON'T, MISTER" she stopped him again.

"Now what?"

"Are you cheating on me? Is that what's behind all this!"

Goku roared with laughter. "So predictable! I should have known you'd jump to that conclusion."

"Just answer the damn question."

"No, I'm not...but there is something else I'd better mention. It's about sex."

Her jaw dropped. "What the frack?"

"There might be times when I'll need you. Please be available."

"Available for what?"

"Mating. Saiyans have a cycle that compels them to have sex."

"This is all in your head!" she blurted. "There was no problem with this before-"

"Remember?" Goku waved his tail again. Chi Chi clamped her mouth shut.

"Just a reminder. Like I was saying, stay nearby. Oh, and make certain no males touch you, even from casual contact like hugging. I'd hate to kill anybody."

Chi Chi's lips moved, but no words came out.

"I know it all seems strange...but I won't be too rational then. Another man's scent on you might trigger me the wrong way."

"I wish I had a trigger." Chi Chi mumbled. "On a gun with a barrell."

Goku pecked her on the head. "Meanwhile, don't worry about it. I'll let you know ahead of time so you can eat and gather your strength."

A stream of curses left her lips at that. "What do you think I am, a brood sow? Go to hell, mister!"

He ignored her taunts. "I have no doubt you'll do well. Oh, one more thing...we'll need to be somewhere remote and secluded."

"Go find a prostitute!" she yelled in frustration.

"The rut isn't pretty, but it sure as hell is fun!"

"You're talking like a damn animal! If that tail does this much to you I want no parts of it!"

"We are what we are, Chi Chi."

"Oh that's _deep._ I'll be sure to write it on the bathroom wall!" she snorted in disgust.

Goku growled to himself. "Now I can understand why Vegeta was so angry when Nairobe cut his tail off."

"That's his problem."

"I wonder if his grew back the same way mine did."

"I really don't give a rat's ass, Goku." Chi Chi pointed at his face. "This tail thing is an excuse, admit it! Do you want a divorce or something?"

He looked her over. "There's no reason to get one."

"That isn't what I asked!"

"No, it isn't necessary. Our current arrangement is agreeable to me."

"You...you bastard!" she pummelled his chest in frustration. "I know I love you, I don't have to think about it!"

"I've already said I love you and Gohan. What else do you need to hear?"

:"Something sane. Sometimes I get the impression you love your son more than me!" she paused at her own words.

Goku glared at her. "This conversation is taking a bad turn, Chi Chi...I'm going in the woods to run for awhile."

"You mentioned Gohan in the future, but not me. I'm your wife, for Kami's sake!"

"You're overreacting again. This is exactly what I said has to stop. I'm tired of all the melodramatics."

She smirked coldly. "Okay, Goku...I'll remember your words during the so called 'rut' you mentioned. You might find an empty bed!"

He kissed her on the eyes. "Then I'd come looking for you."

Chi Chi felt her blood freeze at the implication.

()

Vegeta stretched languidly in the treetops and flexed his toes. It wasn't often he enjoyed the freedom of being barefoot. It made climbing so much easier. A soft thud landed at his side.

"Ah, Raditz. Anxious for Kakarot, are we?"

The burly saiyan squatted, tail lashing. His bare torso dripped from a recent swim.

"Ai, milord prince...the full moon's tonight, eh?"

"Very much so. In fact, according to this planet's calendar there will be three successive moon nights."

"Delightful."

"Where is Nappa?"

"In the cave keep looking at those infernal 'soap operas'."

"You really have to keep up with those every day. It's easy to get lost if you miss a week."

"Hn, I suppose..."

"Don't be concerned about your brother. The saiyan in him is awake now, and there's no turning back."

"But what if he still refuses? After all, he's been surrounded by humans a long time-"

"The sending went well, Raditz. Kakarot is past denial now."

"That doesn't mean he'll join us."

"Sometimes events take care of themselves. He's accepted being saiyan but has yet to embrace it fully. That will change."

Raditz sat alongside his prince, leaning against the tree trunk. His eyes closed as a sinuous red-black tail coiled his own.

"I always get what I want, Raditz."

()

Goku spent the majority of the afternoon shadow boxing and running in his favorite spot, a remote glade about twenty miles from his home. He paused to take a break, stripping down to his shorts by a small stream. A thick tail shone like black velvet, the sun catching every blue highlight.

He was being watched.

Two relatively nosy but harmless neighbors followed him using a ki radar. Gerty and Millie crept along a long row of shrubs. Millie held a camera.

"Psst...can you see from here? We're kind of far away!"

"Yeah, barely. It's a good thing we've got the binoculars and telephoto lens!"

"Good deal" the two young women edged closer, finding a strategic spot on a rock outcropping.

"Hmm" the tall redhead tapped her camera. "We need a better angle...I'm getting straight sunlight with this shot."

"Who cares, Millie? Shid, look at that!" she pointed.

Goku smiled to himself. He sensed and smelled the two women when they first arrived. A show was in order. The tall saiyan did an elaborate slow dance, stretching and bending while looping his tail in lazy circles.

The short blonde had her mouth open in appreciation.

"Quit slobbering, Gerty! It looks bad-"

"Who gives a damn? I'd jump his bones in a minute!"

"Saayyy...he's got a tail? What's that all about? Weird!'

"They say Goku's in some kinda cult...he hangs with these guys that wear orange and fight a lot."

"I think it's glued on, myself. Kinda cute, though...I wonder what it feels like?"

Gerty smacked her lips. "I wonder what he feels like!"

Millie pulled a roll of film from her jeans pocket. "We'll never know...the guy's married."

"Oh, yeah...to that loudmouthed witch, Chi Chi. Geez, what'd he ever see in her?"

Millie flipped tumbling red waves. "Especially with better prospects in the neighborhood" she batted eyelashes playfully.

"Hah. Quit talking already and take some pictures before he leaves!"

"On it" she started clicking. _"Have mercy!"_

"Wonder what he's like in bed?" Gerty snickered, peeping over the outcropping. "Look at that fat butt...WOO!"

"Shut up!" Millie hissed. "You want him to hear?"

"Oops" Gerty ducked down, covering her mouth.

Millie smirked, taking another shot. "I'm a leg woman, myself. Love those thighs!"

"Mmm...that thick hair...it's so pretty..."

"Damn!"

"What's wrong, Millie? Camera lock up again?"

The redhead banged the camera with her fist. "Must be on the fritz...the field's gone blank."

"Did you take the cap off?"

"Funny..."

"Can I help you ladies with something?" a male voice sounded behind them. Millie and Gerty spun in shock.

"Ah, uh...eee..." the two women pressed against a rock wall.

Goku smiled at their expressions, wearing only black spandex shorts. "Nice day for a walk, hmm?"

They both talked at once, blabbering over each other.

"It was such a nice day, we were taking pictures, the woods are nice, how are you doing-"

He raised a hand. "What's this, a camera?"

"Well, ah...we thought we'd take some...nature shots." Millie winced.

Gerty rolled her eyes.

Goku chuckled. "Anything I can help with?"

"Ah no...we were just walking along..."

"This many miles away from the neighborhood? That's odd."

"Well, we, uh, wanted to run some while we took pictures."

Goku swished his tail. "You need to get the proper shoes, then. That or go barefoot."

The women looked down. "We're wearing sneakers."

"But those aren't for running. Maybe you should take them off" Goku teased, his eyes flashing darkly.

They flushed red. "Ah, maybe some other time" Gerty mumbled, a flush to her cheeks.

A devil got ahold of Millie. "Can I take your picture, Goku?"

"Should I pose?"

"Just be your natural self." Gerty gave a toothy grin.

"Okay." he reached to pull his shorts down.

"WAIT!" Gerty stopped him. "That isn't what I meant-"

Goku laughed out loud. "I like you two. Don't think for a moment I didn't know you were watching me."

"oh" they were subdued.

"Not that I mind."

Gerty stared behind him. "Is that thing real?"

"Thing?"

"Your tail? We thought maybe it was glued on or something."

'No, it's real...would you like to touch it?"

"Hmm" the two women shared a wicked gleam.

Goku turned, waving it at them. Gerty "oohed," grabbing it gently. Slim fingers ran along the soft fur.

"Oh, you've got to feel this, Millie. It's just like velvet!"

"Glad you like it" Goku purred.

"Amazing" the redhead stroked the fuzzy tip. "It's warm, too." a

sudden fragrance filled the air.

"Mmm" she ran it over her nose. "This is something different...you put cologne on or something?"

"That's my own personal variety" Goku grinned smugly. "Most seem to appreciate it."

"Nice. It's all spicy."

"Would you ladies care to take a swim with me?" dark eyes blazed in invitation.

They looked at each other, uncertain. "Well..."

Another pair of eyes watched from a short distance away, narrowing suspiciously. Piccolo folded his arms in consternation, not certain of what he saw.

_What's Goku doing out here with those women? I'd better check it out..._

The namek flew like a shot towards his friend.

Millie stared up suddenly. "Hey, who's the green guy!"

Goku looked up as well. "Green guy?"

Gerty pointed. "The one flying this way. He looks kind of upset about

something."

Goku dismissed it. "Piccolo always looks that way. Hey, Piccolo!" he waved excitedly.

The namek landed among them. "Goku?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Piccolo glanced at the two women. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I just left Chi Chi, she was pretty upset."

Goku's face darkened a bit. "We had a disagreement. I came out here to relax a bit."

Millie coughed loudly.

'Oh, excuse my manners, ladies. Piccolo, these are my neighbors, Millie and Gerty."

Piccolo nodded. "Hello. You do seem familiar now."

"You must be a friend of Goku'.s" Gerty eyed him closely.

"Yes, well..."

"We were about to go for a swim." Millie interrupted. "Would you care to join us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Piccolo said with meaning, staring at Goku. An uncomfortable silence fell between them all.

Goku sighed. "He's right...I'll see you ladies later, hmm?"

They were clearly disappointed. "Well...okay." Millie sniffed, turning to go. Gerty moved to her side.

"We want a rain check, though!"

Goku grinned, throwing his hands up. "Okay, you win."

()

Piccolo levitated in a lotus position after the two left. "Now tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing. You spoke to Chi Chi?"

"I stopped by to visit...she was pretty upset with you."

Goku was silent a moment. "Did she go into any details?"

"Somewhat. I see your tail is back."

Goku sat on nearby boulders. "A recent development."

"Does it really make such a difference in your behavior?" the namek was typically blunt.

"Where'd that come from, Piccolo?"

"I'm going by what Chi Chi said."

"She exaggerates. I have a self awareness she can't deal with."

The namek paused at the strangeness of his words. "Your ki is sharper, more defined."

Goku was curious despite himself. "In what way?"

"Before, it was just a general haze of all around power. Now I sense specific patterns that form a hard shield with many faces. It almost seems familiar..."

"You've felt ki like that before?"

Piccolo pursed his lips. "Yeah...whenever I'm around saiyans."

"Is that supposed to be funny? I've always been a saiyan!"

The namek observed him coolly. "I know that, but your aura wasn't like theirs until recently. Something's changed in you."

Goku blinked, remembering his mother's words. _They will see the difference._

"There's no point in lying, Piccolo. You're right. I've experienced several dreams lately that have taken place inside myself."

"A mindscape?"

"If you prefer. In any case, I'm not the 'old' Goku. I'm done with being a buffoon."

Piccolo watched him closely. "I sense it...I thought it an endearing quality."

"An annoying one. I played a role I believed would make me human.

That's over with now."

"I've also felt that frustration."

"Then you understand where I'm coming from."

A pause. "Maybe. I saw those women stroking your tail."

"So what?"

"If there's something going on-"

"Do nameks see conspiracy in every corner?"

"Do I look like an idiot? I see you out in the woods with two attractive women..."

"They followed me to take pictures."

Green eyes went wide. "What? Those two are voyeurs?"

"They're a bit strange, but harmless. I didn't come out here with them, Piccolo."

"I see" the namek seemed relieved.

"I invited them to a swim out of politeness..."

"I'm not sure I believe that, Goku. I watched the three of you for some time."

Goku growled. "You're good at 'watching,' aren't you? When do you ever participate!"

"Goku!"

"Always passing judgement...what precisely turns on a namek, Piccolo?"

"Why are you talking this way?"

"It's an honest question. I've just been wondering for some time now."

Piccolo snorted. "You've changed...and not necessarily for the

better."

"We'll see...everyone said the same about you after merging with Kami."

"That's different!"

"Maybe. Look, let's not argue about it, okay?"

"Fine. Will you come back with me?"

Goku inhaled the fragrance of sweet honeysuckle. "No...you go ahead.

I think I'll just enjoy this scenery awhile longer."

"Suit yourself."

Goku watched his friend disappear over the horizon.

_You mean well, Piccolo. I just wish you weren't so judgemental._

The tall saiyan plopped into soft grass, enjoying warm sunshine on his face.

_Sleepy..._

He quietly drifted off moments later.

()

Vegeta and the others had stripped down to briefs under darkening skies. The ouji issued commands.

"Nappa, Raditz... mark the trail."

"But we're in South America. Kakarot's thousands of miles away!" Nappa protested.

"Silence! He'll fly here soon enough."

Raditz uncurled his tail. "How far out?"

"Make it three miles around the keep."

The saiyans smiled grimly, bounding away into trackless jungle. Vegeta glanced up at the early evening sunset.

_Soon, Kakarot..._

Raditz strutted through the underbrush, lacing scent everywhere with his tail. A fine mist of musk trailed behind him, permeating dense jungle growth. Nappa moved counterclockwise, using the same maneuver.

The saiyans scored tree trunks with sharp nails, gouging large chunks of bark to emphasize the trail.

Raditz could only smile as he breathed in wild air. _A treat for you, brother...an experience you'll never forget. Break the mask and come_ _to me!_

Nappa held similar thoughts as he tracked a few miles away. _I've not forgotten our time together, Kakarot...perhaps I'll sway you from the prince, eh?_

Vegeta stretched and flexed among the treetops, honing his hunger.

_Mine is first choice at jungle run, and all had best remember it._

()

Early evening skies darkened to dusk. Piccolo had returned to the Son house and was talking to Chi Chi.

"I don't know what to think, Piccolo. You say he was in the woods?"

The namek nodded, uncertain how to answer that. "Yes. He was doing base exercises."

"Why that pause? Is there something else I should know?"

Another hesitation. "It was nothing...he was there with some of your neighbors."

Chi Chi frowned. "Neighbors? Out in the deep forest!"

Piccolo glanced out the kitchen window. "Yes. That isn't important, Chi Chi...something else is. Does Goku seem different to you?"

"Yes. It's because of his tail!"

"Are you certain that's the only reason?"

Chi Chi flopped in a chair. "What else? After he awakened earlier we discovered it had grown back. Raditz explained the true function of saiyan tails. Frankly, it has me worried."

"You're right to be concerned. I'm still not convinced the saiyans have shown their true motive."

"But nothing's happened...there's been no invasion or attack!"

Piccolo was grim. "Perhaps it's more of a hostile takeover."

"You think they have designs on Goku?" Chi Chi was worried.

"I'm certain of it. They've gone to great lengths to appear harmless. Totally out of character for saiyans, don't you think?"

Dark eyes clouded in confusion. "Now that you mention it Raditz was unusually nice...for a saiyan, anyway. We talked about Goku, mostly."

"Did he try to get information?"

"Not specifically. If anything, I had questions for him."

Piccolo folded his arms. "Hmm...Chi Chi, I'm going to contact the

others and have them stay on standby alert."

"Whatever for?"

"As long as Vegeta occupies earth, no one is safe. He's proven repeatedly he can't be trusted."

Chi Chi looked out the kitchen window at darkening skies. "Maybe you're right...there's something here that isn't adding up."

()


	8. Chapter 8

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Eight**

Goku flew home at breakneck speed. Some warning instinct told him _tonight _wasn't a good time to be outside. Or so he thought.

I need to apologize to Chi Chi...my words were too harsh, and she really didn't deserve that.

Accelerating west, he neared his destination.

Chi Chi sighed, sitting on the front step and staring up at cascading blue skies melting to deepest purple.

_What am I going to do? I've always known Goku was alien, but he never acted that way._

A small bluish white dot blazed across the sky, moving nearer. Chi Chi leaped to her feet in recognition.

"Goku!"

The 'dot' grew in size and landed a few feet away. "Chi Chi, we need to talk."

She didn't move. "I know. I've been thinking since our last conversation."

He approached her slowly. "I was wrong before, the way I spoke to you. I'm sorry..."

"Maybe I'm sorry, too. Some of the things you said were right...I often treated you poorly-"

He hugged her. "Don't worry about it..."

"No. I used to yell as a child for attention. Once I found it worked, I just kept doing it out of reflex."

"I said the first thing on my mind. Maybe I should have tempered my words more."

She smiled sadly. "It's a miracle you never yelled back."

"About earlier, when we were in bed...I didn't mean to force things..."

Chi Chi sat on the front step again. "What was that about, Goku? Were you trying to prove you were a real saiyan?"

He sat next to her. "No. But since my tail came back, urges I could once control try to overtake me."

"Maybe you need to talk to someone."

"I have...Raditz explained a great deal."

"We covered a few topics also, like the biting thing..."

Goku glanced down. "I hope you didn't get too personal!"

"Of course not! He wanted to, though..."

"Say what?"

"Saiyans must be hopeless perverts. He wanted to know everything about our life together."

Goku laughed. "Unbelievable. I guess I should have expected it."

Chi Chi sniffed. "Well I didn't...and I certainly wasn't going into details!"

"What else did you talk about?"

"Just...saiyans in general and their behavior."

"Did it help you understand any better?"

A pause. "I'm not sure...Raditz explained the effects, but not the cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He said that your tail's like an extra sensory organ that influences you..."

"It's true...I can't tell you how different it makes me feel."

A slim hand pulled the furry appendage free of his waist. "So much change from a tail? It still seems hard to believe."

"This is going to sound bizarre? But had I kept it, I doubt we'd be married now."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Explain, please? I don't see a direct connection."

Goku folded his arms around his knees. "My original mission was to raze this planet as a small child. When I first arrived, Grandpa Gohan often told me I had a horrible temper. He nearly abandoned me to the woods."

Chi Chi blinked. "I knew some of this, but not all."

"Hai, and it's a good thing he decided to raise me, or you wouldn't have a planet to live on. When I suffered a small head injury it seemed to have 'screened off' the strongest of my saiyan instincts. I was able to adapt, though I still loved to fight. I think training and running kept me sane."

Chi Chi chuckled. "Hai, father thought you were a wild bumpkin. Even at the tournaments they used to call you 'dumb country.' But I thought you were sweet."

Goku flushed slightly at the memory. "Well...I suppose I seemed that way. My lifestyle wasn't exactly sophisticated. When we got married I was completely clueless about the ritual."

Chi Chi blushed a bit. "Well, I did trick you. But I always hoped you felt the same way...after all, no one forced you."

"I do care about you."

A stab of anger cut through her haze. "You said that already."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Chi Chi..."

"Don't patronize me! I could have any man I want!"

Dark eyes were hard on her. "I suggest you reconsider that."

She poked his chest with a finger. "Why, mister? Afraid of competition?"

He grabbed her. "I told you once, I'm not like before. And there'll be no competition."

"Do you love me?"

"For the millionth time, yes! What do you want, a public announcement?"

"That won't be necessary" her voice was ice. "Actions speak louder than words, Goku."

He gritted his teeth. "What is it you think I haven't done or said?"

"You claim to speak your mind now, and so will I. I truly believe you love our son more than you do me!"

He was floored, staring at her in silence.

"Don't waste time denying it...I already know. There are numerous incidents I could bring up that would prove my point."

"You're wrong!"

"And you're a liar. Do you think it spares my feelings knowing this? Whether it's Gohan's education or safety, my concerns always take a backseat. What husband leaves his wife at the drop of a hat with no acceptance of responsibility? You do it all the time."

He balled a fist in frustration. "Dammit, the situation involving threats to earth-"

"I've heard that song and dance before, too. You enjoy leaving me, leaving responsibility behind for adventure and fighting. I hoped you would settle down after we got married and Gohan was born, but it only got worse."

"I see...so you were expecting me to just change?"

"I expected you to compromise and meet me halfway, like all sane couples do!"

He exploded. "Where do I go when there's no threat to earth? What do I do! I stay here, that's what."

"Oh, yes. 'Here' is running naked in the woods, wrestling with bears, or catching a fish. We hardly spend any time together!"

"Our interests seem different...and growing by the second" Goku growled.

"Don't make those noises at me, mister! I don't care if you have found your lost self...my son won't be raised by an _animal!"_

Glaring, he fought an urge to strike her. "I'm going inside." he stood abruptly. Chi Chi leaped up as well.

"Wait. This conversation isn't over!"

"It is as far as I'm concerned."

She looked him over a moment. "Is there any hope for us?"

A sigh. "I don't know. Maybe we both just need some sleep."

"I'm sorry about the animal comment."

"We're apologizing too much. I'm going inside" he strode past her through the front door.

Chi Chi watched him go. "Now what?"

"Nothing" Goku glared at her once inside.

"Is that all you can say?"

"For now!"

"What the hell's wrong with you? Don't you care about our marriage at all!"

Goku grabbed her. "Stop telling me what I feel." he snarled. "I'm fed up with you yelling at me-"

Chi Chi cringed, alarmed at his tone. Goku stopped abruptly, dark

eyes flashing a weird gleam.

"Hn..."

She watched him carefully. "What is-"

He purred softly, a sloopy grin sliding over his face. "Chi Chi...you're gorgeous."

Chi Chi gawked, blinking. "I...ah...huh?"

Goku swept her up, raining kisses over her eyes and face. She managed to wiggle clear.

"Are you _insane!"_ she panted, staring at his wagging tail.

"No." he murmured in her ear. "I just realized...the more we argued the more turned on I got."

"You don't mean?"

"Mmm. Let's do it..."

"Fool! Our marriage is crumbling, and all you can think about is sex!"

He dragged her across the living room. "That's all I can think about right now, anyway. The rest can wait!"

She pushed free again. "This never happened before-"

Strong arms clutched her once more. "Hai, all the time. But I never mentioned it."

"So why now?" she tried to squeeze out from his embrace.

Goku held tight. "Before I was worried what you might think. Now I don't care."

"Lunatic!"

He licked his lips hotly, leering at her. Chi Chi flushed bright scarlet.

"Didn't you ever wonder why we always made love after an argument?"

Her lips moved soundlessly.

"Okay, that's enough talking" he tossed her over a shoulder and stalked upstairs. Compact fists pounded his back.

_"Put me down,_ you big lummox! Gohan's in his room!"

"He's old enough to know what's going on."

A stream of curses trailed behind their bedroom door as it slammed shut.

()

The three saiyans drank quietly from the base of a large waterfall in trackless jungle, dim sunlight glow casting low shadows on their nude forms. Nappa splashed water on his face.

"I feel the change beginning." he purred, stretching out on the rocks.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Hn, I sense Kakarot is feeling quite horny. Methinks that ningen of his will be angry and sore."

Raditz nibbled on some wildflowers, savoring their taste. "She's a dainty thing...it's a miracle he ever achieved completion with her."

"Ah, but he hasn't...not in the true sense. What human could satisfy him? That marriage can't mask his instincts or control his wild heart."

"True enough" Nappa grunted. "No human male would roll in the jungle with a professed enemy willingly."

Raditz stopped eating flowers momentarily. "You don't have to brag about it, Nappa!"

"Satisfaction is nine points of the law" the bald warrior preened smugly. "Besides, you continue to turn me away. I'm feeling neglected!"

"Idiot!"

"That's no way to talk with Jungle Run approaching. A kind word, Radtiz...that's all I ask."

The maned saiyan snorted. "You'll not touch Kakarot first this time!"

"Your prince will determine" Vegeta purred. "After all, instincts are one thing..._party _is another."

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "You are suggesting?"

"Why worry about formalities! Jungle Run is full of possibilities. Throughout our history families and mates alike have warred for possession."

Raditz sat crosslegged. "It was MY right to be with Kakarot first-"

"Distribution is the last point of law." Nappa added, laughing. "He wouldn't have trusted you to do it, Raditz. I'm not the most beautiful of saiyans-"

"That's for certain." Raditz agreed readily. Vegeta laughed out loud.

"However, I've been told I have a certain...masculine ruggedness that is difficult to turn aside. Kakarot found me most attractive, despite his denials. And when it comes to the art of pleasure, my skills take a backseat to none."

Raditz thought that over, tail bristling. "I still don't like the idea of you touching him first-"

Nappa glided over to him. "Is that the only reason? Perhaps a bit of jealousy, ne?"

A big hand stroked the thick tail, ruffling it. Raditz twitched, his back arching.

"Stop" he hissed. "It isn't time yet..."

"I thought I was so ugly" Nappa purred, combing thick hair with his fingers.

"I never said you were ugly-"

Lips planted on a flushed cheek. "Hn, such tasty young flesh..."

Vegeta watched them with predatory hunger. "Oh _do _continue...watching is half the fun before we begin properly!"

"I want Kakarot here." Raditz complained, even as Nappa kissed his throat.

"Stop whining, boy...I smell your heat. Now let's get on with it!"

Raditz purred, his eyes closing at the attention. "Fuck off."

Nappa threw him down on the rocks. "I intend to."

()

A frayed and frazzled Chi Chi lay silently in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her long dark hair splayed everywhere even as she gathered her composure in silence. Goku had drifted off to sleep at her side.

_This is insane. I can't live with a husband that drags me to bed on a whim!_

She looked over the swarthy features relaxed in sleep. A tiny smile lit full lips.

_I'm glad one of us is smiling._

Dark eyes widened in shock as a thick coil of black fur wrapped her thigh. She pulled at it to no avail.

"I don't believe this shit." she murmured, tugging away. The tail only tightened. Chi Chi grimaced at the pressure on her upper leg.

_Should chop the damn thing off..._

"mmm..."

"Let go of me!"

Goku blinked sleepily. "Hey, babe..."

"Don't 'babe' me, you freak! Get your tail off my leg!"

He glanced blearily. "Oh. Okay..." the whip lifted up and away.

Chi Chi rubbed her sore body. "That's it, mister...we get separate beds!"

Black eyes were on her hard. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It's no more extreme than this sex is getting!"

"What makes you say that?"

She spluttered, at a loss for words. "You drag me to bed without asking me first..."

"You had every opportunity to say no."

"Before or after you stripped me naked? Is this what saiyans consider etiquette!"

"I think you're sexy...why is that wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Goku, there's nothing wrong with wanting me. In fact I'm flattered you find me this irresistable..."

"But?"

"You're getting...strange in what you want. I'm not sure I can go along with it."

Bronzed flesh flexed next to her in agitation. "Did you come?"

She turned beet red. "Why are you asking-"

"I asked you did you _come!"_ he demanded.

"Yes, dammit, but that isn't the point!"

Goku tucked back down under blankets. "I could tell...you felt really good, Chi Chi."

She was shocked to silence. "I don't know what to say at this point, other than this can't continue."

"You weren't satisfied?"

She smacked a hand to her forehead. "Kuso. Will you listen to me? I have needs, too. I'm not a possession to be dragged off and used when the whim suits you!"

"That wasn't my intent, Chi Chi. My drives are so strong now they'redifficult to control. I'm still adjusting to having my tail."

"Well for Kami's sake, I hope you do before I get killed!"

He kissed her softly. "Now do you understand?"

She rubbed sore body parts again. "I'm beginning to...painfully."

He slid out of bed. "I've got sensu in my gi pocket...it should help."

"Yeah" Chi Chi murmured, watching muscled perfection move as it rippled. Will this get worse the longer it goes?

Goku noticed her expression. "I'm not a monster, Chi Chi."

"Not yet, but you're beginning to worry me, Goku. This is uncharted territory for me too."

He handed her the bean. "What do you want to do?"

She stared at it. "Maybe we need some time to think..."

A frown pinched his features. "Are you saying you want a separation?"

"No, not exactly. But we may have to evalute a few things. It's clear our relationship is changed now."

"Everyone resists change, Chi Chi."

"This isn't change for the better. I'm not a saiyan, Goku. I have no idea what you expect of me now."

"It's got nothing to do with being saiyan. I think we can work this out, with a few adjustments. Would that be so terrible?"

"No, as long as I'm not the one doing all the compromising."

"I've bent over backwards accomodating your wishes for years."

She snorted. "I see, so this is payback?"

"No, but it is your turn."

His arrogance galled her. "Damn saiyan!"

He laughed, shocking her. "I see...so it's come to that? I won't apologize for being what I am!"

Her eyes narrowed. "And just what are you? I see a face that resembles Goku, but the man behind the eyes is a stranger."

Goku glanced away. "Perhaps I always was."

()

Vegeta had to admit Nappa and Raditz put on a good show. The maned saiyan arched and howled as he was mounted from behind. Nappa cried out, shuddering above him. Vegeta stroked himself slowly, bursting thick wetness over his fist as the others climaxed.

_"Kakke-ke."_ the prince murmured shortly, rinsing his hand in the stream. "Not bad for an appetizer."

Raditz breathed heavily in satisfaction as he lay sprawled on his belly. "Hn...a nice warmup" he purred, eyes slitted.

Nappa slapped his ass. "I'll warm you up, all right!"

Raditz stretched under him, tail flying up. "I still want Kakarot here! I long to taste his skin..."

"He will come shortly" Vegeta sat crosslegged nearby. "Now both of you, sit beside me. The games begin!"

"Oh _yes."_ Raditz purred, slinking over. Nappa likewise bounded to his prince. Dark eyes slowly brightened to molten red against near night skies. The three saiyans sat in a circle, tails waving sensuously as they chanted.

_"Kakarot..."_

_**/Kakarot./**_

"Goku, what is it?" Chi Chi paused at his sudden hesitation.

The dark saiyan looked into space. "Nothing...just something in my head."

"What are you talking about?"

A frown. "I'm not sure...maybe it's just my imagination."

_**/Kakarot, come./**_

"Goku!"

"I'm fine...really. Get some sleep, Chi Chi. We'll talk more in the morning" he reached to turn out the light.

She settled in carefully, not turning her back. He sighed.

"You don't have to watch me. I'm not going to attack you."

"No?"

"No. So relax, please?"

"Hmpf" she tucked her head beneath the blankets. Goku turned out the light and closed his eyes...

_**/Forget that foolish ningen. Come to us./**_

/_**Who's in my head/**_

_**/We are. Your family, your pack./**_

_**/Jungle run begins now./**_

_**/I never promised anything.../**_

_**/You did, in heat and blood./**_

_**/Those were mistakes, impulses./**_

_**/Not for our kind. Come./**_

_**/You presume too much. I never decided/**_

_**/What will you decide? The moon is full these next two nights./**_

_**/That has nothing to do with me. Have your fun./**_

_**/Hai, you're stubborn as a saiyan./**_

_**/That pleases you?/**_

_**/Tremendously. But resistance is futile./**_

_**/I don't trust any of you. Not yet./**_

_**/We'll see.../**_

_**/Out of my head. I've had enough mind games the last few days./**_

Goku smiled to himself, abruptly shutting off contact. _Ha. Did they think me that easy a mark?_

He turned on his side, stretching in fatigue. A panoramic view of sparkling stars and moonlight cast a soft glow through the window across the bed.

Goku couldn't say why, but the nocturnal display enthralled him. A slow vision of circular beauty rose above the horizon, a stark contrast to black skies. The moon.

Chi Chi wasn't asleep. She peeped quietly at her husband, watching his strange expression.

Goku's face slackened to a blank stupor as he stared. A small tingle, barely noticeable sparked to a strange warmth under his skin. That same warmth turned to white heat winding slowly up his spine...

A deep growl curled from within. Alarmed, Chi Chi sat up.

"Goku?"

He ignored her, feeling the change. Words meant nothing, thoughts meant nothing. In silence he moved, rising from bed. The call was too strong.

_**/Kakarot, come/**_

"Goku, can you hear me!" slim hands shook him in desperation.

Her words came from a distance, but it didn't matter. He pushed her away.

"What's happening to you? Tell me!"

Her entranced husband didn't respond. Slowly he pulled on a pair of

gi pants, coiling his tail and binding it securely under a sash at

the waist.

A slap. _"Wake up_, damn you!"

Goku blinked. "Chi Chi?"

"Are you sleepwalking?"

"I...no. I have to go!" he moved at the window.

"Wait. What are you going to do!"

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi...I can't explain, but I have to leave!"

"STOP" she was yelling at empty air. With one prodigious leap Goku bounded out the open window into darkness.

Chi Chi stared in shock as her husband ran into the night and disappeared.

Insanity...

_Insanity. Like a madman he took to the skies, flying south at near light speed. Down the mid time zone he zoomed, following the moon as if tethered on a string..._

Chi Chi didn't waste any time. In panic she called Krillen and asked for an emergency meeting regarding Goku's strange behavior.

_**"Chi Chi, do you have any idea where he went or why?"**_

_**"No. That's why I'm worried. If the saiyans are trying to use Goku, mess with his mind-"**_

_**A pause. "I'll contact the others. Hang tight, okay? We'll work out a strategy."**_

_**"Thanks, Krillen. You're a lifesaver."**_

_**"Anytime.**__**And don't worry. We've been through tight situations before."**_

()

Goku landed in the vicinity of the keep, wild air filling his nostrils. He stood in silence, briefly taking in the scents and sounds of jungle wildlife. Peeps, whistles and roars filled his earsin the distance.

_Three saiyans awaited anxiously, their forms shaded against the night. Tails twitched in anticipation as sculpted bodies gleamed like polished bronze in dense foilage._

"He comes." Vegeta purred roughly, squatting in tall bamboo. "The trail is well marked?"

Nappa peered through thick growth. "Hai, prince...soon will he know!"

Raditz blended into the bush, his mane having the appearance of a

small tree. "Closer, ai...I can smell him!"

Like shadows they melted into deep forest.

Goku cautiously walked with measured steps, feeling a strange fire heat his bones. Gentle breezes blew across a meadow he approached. Familiar, potent scent assailed his nostrils.

_I know that...but how?_

Growling softly, he investigated further. The trail was stronger still along tree trunks and through heavy foilage. He wrinkled his nose in delight, unaware of the instinctual reaction. Further along he wound, approaching an enclosed waterfall against jungle backdrop.

They were waiting. Three pairs of red eyes watched him in silence, eerie against the dark.

"What the hell?" Goku whispered under his breath, seeing their nudity up close. The saiyans sat clustered on wet boulders, water streaming around them on all sides. The scene was eerily reminiscent of his dream. Dark spiky mops were overgrown and shaggy, spiking to bizarre porportions. Even Nappa had grown long shocks from the back of his head, although he was still bald up top.

Vegeta spoke first. "Eventide, Kakarot...we are pleased you join us this night."

Goku stared at their strange appearance. "What's wrong with all of you?"

Raditz shook his great mane and laughed. "Have you no other word, brother? 'Tis meet that you came to us now."

"Mostly out of curiosity" Goku managed, looking them over. He felt strangely turned on.

Vegeta lowered glowing eyes in seduction. "I've been described as most comely. Do you find me attractive, Kakarot?" a soft purr.

Goku could only stare at bronzed perfection. "I...I'm thinking many things."

Vegeta waved his tail at him. "And do you trust us now?"

"I don't know. Something compelled me to be here."

"Understandable" Nappa chimed in. "The trail was strong...you had no choice."

"Trail?" Goku frowned, turning the memory of scent over in his mind. He glanced at Raditz briefly. "That was your doing, as well?"

The maned saiyan grinned. "Hai, you've a good nose. But enough of this, come join us on the rocks."

"I'll keep my distance for now. This night is wild and strange, and fire burns my body. I want answers!"

Vegeta leaned against Nappa as he received a massage. "All your answers are here...along with your heart's desire."

"What do you know of my desires?"

"This is jungle run, Kakarot. Lies die and masks fall away. You would burn and yet keep your distance?"

"That's right. I don't fear being saiyan, but I won't be used either."

"Hn. Even pride must yield to pleasure for our kind."

Goku walked the edge of the waterfall cautiously. "We'll see about that. Why are you out here in the jungle?"

In response the saiyans reared their heads back and roared. White fangs sparkled in near darkness.

Goku dropped down to sit on a nearby boulder. "That isn't an answer!"

Radtiz pointed smugly. "Kakarot, you're hilarious...have you learned nothing from your dreams?"

Goku stared at them all, shaking his head. "Hai, enough to know you look like lunatics."

"Lunatics, are we?" Nappa chortled. "Have you seen yourself recently?"

"What!"

Vegeta smirked. "No more illusions, Kakarot" he pointed at a clear pool of water. Goku stalked over to stare at the smooth surface. Dark eyes went wide in shock.

"Shit!"

The others laughed, a strange chattering sound. Goku stood transfixed by his own image. A memory surfaced once again...

_Goku stared at his reflection in dark waters, not recognizing himself._

_"Hn, I see another crazy saiyan" his mother taunted. "Your hair grows long."_

It was true. He was red eyed and shaggy like the others...

"This is like that strange dream I had." he murmured in disbelief. The others came up behind him, forming a semicircle. Goku had a notion they resembled a cluster of demons roaming the night. He stared at his hands, seeing clawlike nails for the first time.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

A finger traced down his bare back, trailing fire. Goku jolted, spinning around.

"Sensitive, are we?" Vegeta teased, red eyes flashing weirdly. "It's no trick, Kakarot. You can't deny your blood or the feelings that come with it."

"I don't know what I feel. This is too bizarre."

The prince stood before him, magnificent in his nudity. "Jungle run is tonight, and you are here. Nothing else matters."

"It does to me" Goku backed away uncomfortably, forcing his eyes up.

"You find me attractive" Vegeta purred again. "Good. There is much between us this night-"

"Vegeta...I won't deny that at times it seems as if there's an energy between us. I've never been able to tell if we're friends or enemies..."

"We are less...and more. It has ever been so" a furry coil brushed his hip. Goku lifted it away gently, noting a sweet spicy fragrance.

"I should leave" his body felt strange, prickly hot. Raditz moved behind him.

"A lovely night, brother" the maned saiyan looked to the sky. "Have you seen the moon?"

"Yes, all the way down here!" Goku snapped, edging away again. Blood pounded in his ears making it difficult to concentrate.

"There is a small cloud cover. We but await it to clear, and then-"

"Why tell me?" Goku grew increasingly agitated. Their scent was strengthening, grating his nerves.

"Hn" Nappa pulled his chin, looking Goku over slowly. Wild red eyes fell to the bulky sash at his waist. "Join us in a swim, Kakarot" he leered, licking his lips.

"No..."

"I grow impatient with your reluctance, Kakarot" Vegeta growled, snapping his tail. "You aren't here out of curiosity or answers. The call of the pack has been answered, and you will participate!"

Goku balled his fists, attempting to go super saiyan. "Go to hell...no one orders me around!"

They growled at him with toothy smiles. Goku strained to change, a suffused golden glow rolling around his form...

Nothing happened. The glow dissipated rapidly to nothingness.

He stared at himself. "What the f-?"

"Look at yourself, Kakarot" Vegeta laughed wildly. "You're shifted into oozaru...under the moon there is no super saiyan!"

"What do you mean!"

"Remember the dream? You can't be in both states at once!"

"But I'm not oozaru, dammit! This should have worked-"

Another eerie round of laughter from the saiyans. "Brother, you're priceless." Raditz grinned. "Try as you will, oozaru will dominate here...you will change, soon enough."

"Bull!" Goku flared again, straining to maximum power. A misty golden aura expanded before imploding once again. He collapsed on the ground, spent for his efforts.

Sculpted bodies encircled him. Vegeta looked up quickly at clearing skies. "Kakarot...are you trying to deceive us? I do sense another change in you."

Goku pulled himself up to a knee. "Change? What are you babbling about, Vegeta?"

The prince gave a slow smile as comprehension dawned. "Hn, I can _smell_ it..." he nodded at Nappa and Raditz.

Nappa tugged at Goku's sash. "This is pretty big...I wonder why?" a savage grin lit his features.

Goku slapped his hand away. "Go paw someone else."

"Hn, and after all we shared together..."

Raditz likewise glanced down. "Hai, most interesting. Take off those pants and join us in a swim!" he grabbed Goku at the waist from behind.

"Get the hell off of me, Raditz!" Goku snarled, wild hair sticking everywhere. A free hand slinked down his bare belly before pausing.

"Why Kakarot...are you trying to hide something from us?" Raditz purred sweetly, stroking across the sash.

Goku twitched, jerked. "Don't...ahhh...do that!"

_"Like_ that, hn? Oh, what's this...a surprise!" he touched black fur through folds of cloth.

Goku sought leverage against the armlock. _"Stop-"_

"Game _over,_ brother!" Raditz tore the sash away, revealing a thick tail that tumbled free. The black coil had an impressive length, lashing wildly about.

Nappa tasted his lips hungrily. "My touch did that!" he shouted in triumph.

"A touch well made, Nappa" Vegeta commented. "Your prince will show his gratitude."

Goku elbowed Raditz in the gut, who held on stubbornly. "And now it begins!" he shouted, yanking Goku's head back.

_"Look to the skies, Kakarot!"_

Goku stiffened, staring upward. Thin clouds wafted away, revealing a bright moon against sparkling stars. As Raditz said, game over.

Handsome features slackened once more, slipping into a trancelike state. Unblinking eyes blazed flaming red. With a gutteral roar, Goku burst free and turned oozaru, shifting to monstrous size and towering over dense jungle forest. Similiar cries erupted around him as the others transformed also, their roars rocking the jungle for miles around.

Whether it was meant to happen or not, Goku couldn't say. He only knew he felt great...

()

The explosion of ki didn't go unnoticed. The emergency session Chi Chi pleaded for was in full blown discussion at the Son house.

Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo argued heatedly about a course of action regarding Goku.

"I still say it's a personal matter between Goku and Chi Chi!" Yamcha insisted.

Krillen sipped his coffee. "Gee, I don't know, guys...if Goku's changing, maybe he's under the influence of Vegeta some way."

"That's right" Tien chimed. "I contacted some friends in Tibet...they mentioned a tremendous power surge unlike anything they'd ever felt."

"There's something going on in South America." Piccolo stated.

()

_Something indeed. Four mighty oozaru wrestled and fought in their own version of loveplay. Deafening blows traded with titanic crashes. A punch here. A kick there. Monstrous body rolls that broke open hillsides and caved out open terrain. The were apes had remarkable agility despite their huge size, leaping and bounding over small rivers and tossing huge boulders._

_Communication was a different language altogether. They chirped and chittered, clucked and roared at each other. Tails lifted in display as they paired off and coupled repeatedly, roars of ecstacy frightening jungle game for miles around. Finally exhausted, the monstrous behemoths settled in huge caves, nuzzling in warm comfort._

The Z fighters were done arguing. The decision was made to investigate Goku's odd disappearance. A specially designed light ship by Capsule Corporation made the trip to South America unbelievably quick.

"What can we expect to find? It's almost dawn!" Krillen stared out the panoramic view screen at endless jungle terrain. The skies were lightening to deep lavender and pinkish orange hues.

"Good question." Tien stared also. "Anything unusual, I guess. But those ki spikes seem awfully familiar somehow...like something we've experienced before."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Yamcha said as he piloted the controls. "This is getting too weird...guys, you don't think Goku's joined them or something!"

Krillen glared. "C'mon, this is _Goku_ we're talking about! Are you crazy?"

"We can't make assumptions" Piccolo warned. "Goku is changed, as we discussed earlier. Remember those are his own kind."

"But they're evil." Yamcha insisted. "Why would he associate with them?"

"On some level I understand, Yamcha. I don't pretend to know the saiyan mindset, but I can tell you this...it's difficult to turn away from your own, no matter the circumstance."

"Then we'll have to convince him otherwise." Tien supplied. "His home is with us!"

"Is it?" Piccolo wondered aloud.

()

Goku opened his eyes blearily, his face against damp skin. Scents filled his dawning awareness. Soil, sweat, musk. Plants, water, semen. All were combined in a primitive fragrance he found most...delightful.

Dark eyes blinked in confusion as he rubbed his head and looked about. He was sandwiched in saiyan flesh, a tangle of arms and legs. Soft waterfall pattered outside the damp cave rich with moss and lichens.

Cold shock stabbed his gut to full awareness. _What did I do?_

He glanced down at blissfully sleeping saiyans squeezed around his body. Vegeta was pressed underneath him, a rapturous expression on his face.

_Vegeta..._

Goku realized then how beautiful the prince truly was. Fingers traced soft lips and heavy brows.

_I could never say it, Vegeta...but there's always been something there. I wanted you but feared acting on my feelings. There was too much at stake._


	9. Chapter 9

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Nine**

He leaned forward for a stolen kiss. _The Goku that was wouldn't do this...but I've changed. Kakarot is alive in me now!_

"Hn..." liquid eyes opened slowly. "I had a marvelous dream..."

Goku sat up. "Vegeta?"

The prince pulled him back down. "Silence, while the others still sleeping."

"I don't remember what happened last night."

"Are you certain? Sense your feelings, Kakarot, then tell me."

Goku stretched over him again, a warm heaviness spreading through his body. He felt deliciously weary and sore. A gentle buzz rang in his skull.

"Kami...it's incredible!"

A hot lick in his ear. "Feel it, do you? And there is more."

"I've never...felt this good in my entire life..."

Vegeta sniffed along his neck. "Hai, hot perfume. This is where you belong, reva. You will stay!"

Goku flopped against Raditz, feeling sticky warmth on his backside. "Did all of us?"

Vegeta gave a lazy yawn, his tail stroking Goku's thighs. "Hai, love. This is but the first night of jungle run."

Goku blinked. "What did you call me?"

Vegeta kissed him. "I choose you, Kakarot."

Goku pulled back reluctantly. "This is madness, Vegeta...I'm married."

A pointed tongue lapped his shoulder, tasting. "No...you came to us, as blood demanded."

"But that doesn't mean we can be together-"

"I know your heart, and you know mine. We chose each other, Kakarot."

Goku's expression was blank as he stared at the cave ceiling. "I don't remember what happened!"

Another kiss. _/No? Think back to last night.../_

_The oozaru played, wrestled and displayed. Goku remembered the one he wanted most, more than anything. A well boned oozaru, his pelt of richest red black fur. He approached and they spoke, sniffing and biting affectionately. Wrestling became embracing, embracing became coupling..._

"I...ah..."

"We were meant to be, Kakarot. There's no turning back now."

"It's not workable, Vegeta...I want you, but-"

A growl. "Since we first met, I knew...my belief was only reinforced as time went on and we clashed. We bring out the best in each other."

"And the worst."

"Ideal for a saiyan. You feel it, too!"

A shiver. "Maybe...but I still have a wife and son."

Vegeta nipped his ear. "Were you thinking of them last night?"

Goku felt his flesh heat as he wiggled against Raditz. "No...kuso, I'm getting hard!"

Vegeta was breathing heavily. "Nothing else matters now...the blood burns!"

Strong arms grabbed the prince into a hot kiss. Tails coiled and knotted as passion stripped reason. Raditz and Nappa surged next to them, awakening from the noise. Obsidian eyes snapped open.

"Yessss" Raditz hissed, grabbing Goku from behind. Nappa likewise gripped Vegeta's hips firmly, pressing into tight heat.

Goku took perverse delight in feeling the press of flesh from all directions. Their individual tastes and scents mingled in one pulsating mound as all were penetrated in turn.

Goku sucked Vegeta's tongue as Raditz pounded him from behind. Nappa plumbed his Prince from the other side as Vegeta fisted Goku furiously between them. Seconds later they jerked and exploded together, moans and roars permeating the cave.

No one moved. They lay sated and spent, the pack link a live wire joining their minds. Words were unecessary.

Goku wondered how anyone could experience such utter watched him gently.

/_What are you thinking?/_

Dark eyes fluttered. _/Nothing. Just amazed at all this...so many lost years from my people./_

_/It doesn't matter now. I have a plan for us./_

"Later" the prince murmured in his ear. "Tomorrow we will talk more of other things."

Goku stroked the finely planed face. "Vegeta, I have to go home."

"It isn't far. You're already there."

"No, I mean back to Chi Chi."

A snort behind him. "That isn't what you want, Kakarot" Raditz said roughly. "We are your people, your kin."

"Aye, listen to Vegeta." Nappa added, sidling up. "The universe is large and endless. There's much glory to be had for warriors of our mettle."

Goku edged up to a sitting position also. "I love fighting, but I can't just abandon them."

"The boy will be fine" Nappa assured him. "Use the link whenever needed...it isn't necessary to be in contact."

"Hmm..."

"I would see your new power level, also." Vegeta stated.

Goku smirked. "Still competition, ne?"

"Always. It makes the blood go. Anything you do, I can do."

A laugh. "Now that's the Vegeta I know best!"

The ouji stood and stretched, ruffling his tail. "We'll bathe and eat now. Another moon of delight awaits us."

Nappa sniffed. "Ah, a new dawn ripe with possibilities."

Raditz stroked Goku's thick mop. "I will wash you."

"I think I can manage-"

Vegeta champed his fangs. _"Kra-kee-kikkak!"_

Radtiz and Nappa nodded silently. Goku stared in surprise.

"That sounds familiar."

"It's our base language, Kakarot. You can sense it but not comprehend. Use our pack link."

Goku frowned momentarily, focusing on the mental channel. "Got it..."

"We'll see." the ouji grinned smugly. "Ki-kkoe-kaaddr-kun?" _(Are you_

_following this at all?)_

Goku smirked back. "Kuu-kriy-kaa." _(no problem.)_

Raditz wrapped his tail around. "Excellent. Now come, brother. I will wash you."

"Don't I have a say in the matter?"

"None."

()

The saiyans bathed in the waterfall. Nappa dived into shallow pools playfully, splattering everyone. Raditz washed Goku head to toe, lathering him slowly with a plant soap. Vegeta washed as well, enjoying the feel of cool water on his skin.

Raditz gave a wicked smile. "My, what's this...you like being bathed a lot, eh?"

Goku stared at his erection covered in thick foam. "Shimatta! Your touch feels so good, Raditz...I'm having a hard time controlling myself-"

"Why control at all?" Raditz dropped to his knees. "Turn this way."

Goku licked his lips. "Hn, I catch the drift...you can't keep your hands off me."

"That comes later" hot lips sucked him sweetly. _/You taste wonderful, Kakarot./_

"Kami!" Heat laced Goku's chest, sparking his nipples. Strong hands clutched handfuls of black spikes.

Vegeta and Nappa watched, stroking themselves. Goku did a slow dance against the rock wall, his body moving sensuously in rhythm as Raditz savored his manhood. Eyes closed in bliss as he locked fingers behind his head, face tilted high in wanton delight.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, taking in the sculpted perfection glistening with foam.

_By the gods, if you could only see yourself, Kakarot...this is what I knew all along lay beneath!_

Nappa had similar thoughts. _He's pure saiyan now, not that buffoon we first met...such a beauty. Gladly would I fight any who touch him out of turn._

Their thoughts were interrupted as Goku roared in climax, wrapping a leg across the broad shoulders of his brother. Slowly he regained his senses and straightened up, black eyes sparking with lust.

"I intend to repay the favor, Raditz" he purred, licking a finger.

Hot eyes leered up at him in turn.

"I look forward to it." Raditz panted, tail bristling in excitement. He turned and lapped foam from a thick thigh.

"Hn...delicious. I should eat you up right now."

Goku pushed the tousled head away. "Enough, you freak. No more free samples!"

Raditz licked the flavor. "Hn, I'll definitely want more...perhaps I'll grab that fat ass again."

Vegeta rinsed away his own orgasm. "Only with my permission." His voice held a hint of warning.

Goku and Vegeta gazed at each other, fire dancing in their thoughts.

()

The light ship landed about ten miles from the keep. Piccolo looked about at the unusually quiet jungle.

"Odd. Normally local wildlife is quite active early in the morning."

Tien placed his hands on hips. "I'll tell you what else is weird... those crazy ki spikes we sensed have disappeared."

"Could they be hiding?" Krillen wondered, kicking a pebble.

"Maybe" Yamcha admitted, staring up a tall tree. "The location is perfect. This jungle's thicker than smog."

"If everything's quiet, maybe we should go back." Krillen suggested. "After all, if Goku's here of his free will..."

"We've yet to establish that." Piccolo insisted. "Let's fly a random pattern and see what develops. He may be in the area."

"Don't sense him at all." Tien frowned.

"He could be suppressing his energy, although I'm not sure why." Yamcha considered.

Piccolo stared at bright skies. "Let's start searching. We'll get no answers here."

They flew over endless green panorama, awed at the lush brightness of color and deep blue waterways.

"See anything?" Tien shouted in the wind.

Krillen shook his head. "Nah, just weak traces...I think Goku's been through here, but-"

Yamcha pointed. _"There_! Check that out, guys..."

"I see it" Piccolo shouted. "Incredible!"

They stared in awe at flattened foilage and gouged landscape. Boulders lay everywhere in a littered mess for miles. Recently broken trees piled in huge shards along the river next to giant footprints dried in mud.

"Guys, am I seeing what I THINK I'm seeing!" Krillen pointed.

"Quickly everyone, land down in that valley!" Piccolo suggested.

The Z warriors dove down in a flash, landing in the midst of damaged terrain. Tien whistled in appreciation at the wreckage.

"Something sure trashed this place."

"Or someone." Piccolo pointed at the muddy riverbanks. More huge

footprints stood in bold relief. Krillen walked around one.

"What the frack? Guys, any ideas on what's going on here?"

Tien looked down. "Creatures, maybe? Based on the size of these markings they must be monstrous."

"But where could they be?" Yamcha peered around. "There's no hint of what or who did this."

Piccolo had a nagging thought. "This reminds me of something. Do those prints look familiar at all?"

Krillen pulled his chin in observation. "They almost look like human footprints...but not exactly. The number of toes are all wrong."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tien agreed.

Yamcha snorted. "Giant people roaming around? Come on!"

A strange silence fell as they thought furiously. "Not people." Piccolo said finally. "Not human..."

Tien held out a hand. "Whoa, wait a minute. What are you suggesting?"

Krillen cursed, a sudden insight striking him hard.

"Krillen, what? You know something?"

The diminutive warrior shook his head grimly. "Do you guys remember how the tournament palace got trashed years ago?"

Tien blinked in shock. "Yeah...I was there. A giant creature came from nowhere and terrorized the place. People were running for their lives."

"It was in all the news." Yamcha added. "Something about a giant ape thing..."

PIccolo's eyes went wide. "Of course...Krillen's right! Why didn't I _see_ it!"

"Krillen, you know who did this?"

"Maybe." Krillen gritted his teeth. "I hope for all our sakes I'm wrong."

Tien was serious now. "You know something. Tell us!"

"This is something only myself, Piccolo and Nairobe have seen. When we first fought Vegeta on earth, he transformed into a giant ape creature. Something saiyans call oozaru."

"Then...it was an oozaru that attacked the palace years ago!" Yamcha shouted. "There were no saiyans on earth then-"

"Only one, but he didn't know at the time." Piccolo was very quiet.

Tien gleaned the point. "Oh _no_...are you saying?"

"Please, everyone, let me finish." Krillen continued. This oozaru state is only achieved under a full moon. It's considered the ultimate power form for saiyans."

"What about the super saiyan level?" Tien wanted to know.

"I don't know all the differences, but I can tell you any saiyan is capable of changing into a giant ape."

"But Goku's a saiyan, and he never changed." Yamcha stated.

"Goku's tail was removed as a child. Without a tail saiyans can't achieve oozaru."

The bandit's mind raced now. "That creature at the tournament...was Goku!"

Krillen nodded grimly. "I'm not saying Goku is responsible here, but the other saiyans might be. Besides, Goku doesn't have his tail anymore."

"That's not true." Piccolo corrected. They all stared in surprise.

_"What!"_

"I forgot to mention it earlier. Part of Goku's 'change' has been the regrowth of his tail."

"Trouble." Yamcha muttered, shaking his head.

"Not necessarily, but we need answers here. Everyone, fan out. Maybe we can find something. They're obviously nearby."

()

The saiyans had dressed and returned to the keep. They sat around a small fire, eating fruit and roasted pig.

"I was hungrier than I thought" Nappa grunted, biting into a hock.

"Hn, an excellent breakfast" Vegeta chomped on a pineapple. "We'll need our strength for later. Everyone, eat well."

Goku was practically gorged, stretching out in the grass. "Sleepy..."

A thick tail flopped over his face. "Up, Kakarot...you can sleep later."

"Get up for what, Raditz? I feel too good. Besides, I'm stuffed. I can't eat another pig."

"A belly should always be full" Vegeta commented. "Leave him be, Raditz. This is our time of enjoyment, and all may do as they wish."

"Good point, ouji" the maned saiyan yawned, flopping down himself in the tall grass. He observed Goku, who had already fallen asleep.

"I'm more anxious for the upcoming moon. So many things to do!" a snicker.

Nappa growled. "It was my touch that brought him over, Raditz. That lush flesh is still on my mind."

"But not yours to claim" Vegeta ate a bone, cracking loudly. "He is mine, and neither of you touch him now without my permission."

They nodded in unison, sullen. "Hai, ouji."

()

Krillen approached a large waterfall, nestled in deep jungle. He saw several figures below.

"Hey, everybody!" he hissed, pointing. "Look, down there! I see them."

"Good" Piccolo stood alongside. "Now maybe we can get some answers."

Nappa still worked his ham hock, not looking up. "I smell company upwind."

Vegeta tilted his head. "Hai, above the valley on the outcropping. Curiosity seekers, perhaps?"

Raditz rolled to his side in the grass. "No. Note the scent? I do believe it's the plant man, our favorite namek."

"Piccolo." Vegeta hissed. "It figures...he's probably brought the rest of that motley crew with him. No matter."

Goku snored away, oblivious to everything. Vegeta moved to his side, sitting crosslegged next to the well muscled form.

"Well then. Let's see what our visitors want."

Raditz growled. "Why not fight them? With the exception of Piccolo, they're all fairly weak."

"Piccolo himself would be no challenge to me now." Nappa boasted. "A little bloodshed would start the day off well."

Vegeta laughed smugly. "Our guests arrive. Remember, we can afford to be gracious now. The prize is ours!"

The others cackled in agreement as the z warriors approached.

Nappa grinned. "I'd nearly forgotten...I suppose we'll have to hear strident accusations, eh?"

"They can screech all day, it changes nothing." Raditz insisted as the others approached. "Kakarot knows his life."

Piccolo stalked down the incline first. "What's going on here, saiyans?"

"_'Saiyans?_'" Vegeta mocked, wide eyed. "My, how formal. And here I thought we were past such distinctions."

"Save it, Vegeta. What have you done to Goku?" he glanced at the prone figure.

Vegeta glanced at his fellow saiyan and smiled, gently sweeping his tail across the handsome face. A small grin curved upward on swarthy features.

Krillen stepped forward. _"HEY_! Cut that out!"

"The mouse roars." Nappa pointed his ham hock at them all. "Why are you people here? We're enjoying a quiet breakfast, and don't appreciate foolish interruptions."

"We're here out of concern for Goku." Tien responded. "Let's just say we aren't convinced he's here voluntarily."

Vegeta made a grand gesture at his side. "As you can see, he's sleeping peacefully."

"How do we know he isn't drugged?"

The saiyans roared with laughter. Raditz shook his head somberly. "Are all humans so ridiculous! What would drugging him achieve?"

"Who knows? Your motives haven't made sense since you arrived on earth."

"Ah, but they do. We simply haven't revealed them."

"Bull!" Krillen shouted. "You've got a hidden agenda. What is it?"

"Nothing sinister, I assure you" Vegeta said smoothly. "If you don't believe me, ask sleeping beauty here." he pointed at Goku.

Krillen kneeled next to his friend, shaking him gently. "Goku, can you hear me?"

A strange keening sound came from the saiyan's throat. Krillen shrugged at the others.

"Maybe he's clearing his voice or something-"

"Hn, don't remember last night but it sure was hot!" Goku mumbled.

Yamcha coughed into his hand, grinning. "Well...at least we know he isn't drugged!"

"Will you wake up already?" Krillen shook the saiyan again. "We don't need a porn recording!"

Sleepy eyes blinked open. "Ha? Krillen?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Goku sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He stared at his friends.

"What are you doing here in South America?"

"Chi Chi was concerned about you" Piccolo supplied. "So were we."

Goku was nearly awake now. "But why?"

"She briefed us on some...changes that have occurred."

"What? She told you everything!"

Tien stepped up. "Just enough to make us wonder if you were okay."

Vegeta gave a flip of a hand. "They're wondering if you've grown another head, Kakarot...or perhaps mutated into a green frog!"

"You're real funny, Vegeta" Krillen snorted.

"Do join us for breakfast" Nappa offered sarcastically. "There's plenty for all." he indicated a huge boar on a spit. "We even left the skin on!"

Raditz held up a bowl. "The brains go well with fruit for relish. We filled the stomach with banana leaf mash."

Yamcha turned gray. "Uh, no thanks...we ate on the ship."

"Goku, are you all right? Really?" Piccolo wanted to know.

The tall saiyan stretched in the grass. "I'm fine...I apprecate the concern, but there's no need."

Krillen stared in fascination at his tail. "I'd forgotten you used to have that..."

Goku grinned, waving it about. "Yeah, it still seems a bit strange,but I'm getting used to it. Center of balance and all that."

"And the other changes as well?" Piccolo wondered.

Goku suddenly gave a goofy grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Gee,what changes? I'm still just me!"

The saiyans glanced at each other in surprise. Krillen laughed in relief.

"That's our Goku! He seems the same to me."

"Me too" Tien agreed. "I think you overreacted, Piccolo."

"Maybe, but that still leaves the matter of the Dragonballs."

Vegeta bristled. "What about them?"

"We know you intend to use them, Vegeta. The question is for what?"

"That's none of your buisness, Piccolo. Keep your nose out of our affairs."

"Goku, why's he being secretive? Has he told you anything?"

Dark brows pinched, perplexed. "No...the topic hadn't come up, though I'm a bit curious myself."

"Our interests don't involve your precious earth, namek" Nappa stated. "You have nothing to fear."

"Well I have a question" Tien spoke up suddenly. "Were you responsible for all the damage done in this area?"

Vegeta nodded and smiled. "We had a little party...things got out of hand."

"Goku, will you come back with us?"

Goku stood slowly, shocking the other saiyans. "I think so...I need to clear up a few things with Chi Chi."

_"Kakarot!"_ Raditz hissed, starting to rise. Vegeta motioned him to be still.

Krillen patted the dark saiyan on the arm. "Goku knows who his true friends are."

Raditz couldn't believe his eyes as they watched Goku leave with the others. He stood up angrily.

"Vegeta, why'd you stop me! Kakarot's going back to that shrew-"

The ouji pointed. "Sit, Raditz."

"But I tell you-"

_"Sit!"_

Furious, Raditz flopped down. "Everything is undone now!"

"Hardly. Although I was mildly surprised he wanted to leave, it wasn't shocking. What did you expect? Despite his change, he knows the comfort of a lifestyle with that ningen."

"Great. So he thinks to be all things to all people again? That's what fractured him in the first place! DId you see that insane act he slipped back into!"

"Huhh." Nappa grunted, still chomping. "Well enough. He played the buffoon perfectly for those saps."

"There's a difference, Raditz." Vegeta stated. "The clown is but a skin now, to be worn in convenience. They wanted Goku, he gave them Goku."

Raditz pulled some meat off a bone. "You sound confident..."

Black eyes blazed wildly. "Comfort isn't fire. Familiarity isn't love. Let blood boil and bones burn. The final truth will rip him free!"

Nappa nodded. "The choosing is done. Now let the chosen be bonded."

"He's yet to be touched." Raditz murmured a soft smile, tail lashing slowly.

Vegeta stretched his toes. "Ai...a final night of kisses will render him ours forever. Then will he cry _my_ name under the moon!" the ouji shouted in triumph.

"Honey to my lips." Raditz purred, thinking of things to come.

()

Goku talked and chattered nonstop on the flight back. Krillen laughed, while Tien covered his ears. Yamcha could only shake his head in amazement.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour, Goku!" he commented.

Piccolo sat in a corner of the cabin, unimpressed. "Too much, I'd say."

Goku shrugged. "Ah, don't be like that, Piccolo...I had fun! The jungle's really beautiful once you adjust to the heat-"

"It's not the heat, it's the humidity" Krillen made a face, fanning himself.

"That's awful" Tien commented.

"So sue me."

Goku stood at the viewscreen, a silly smile plastered on his face as he stared at blue skies. Piccolo couldn't take any more. He stalked over to the tall saiyan's side.

"That's enough, Goku. Drop the act!"

Goku frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. Maybe you can fool the others with that routine, but I'm not buying it!"

"What's your trip, Piccolo?" Yamcha wanted to know. "Goku's cool...are you looking for trouble?"

"He's acting, and I won't tolerate it!"

Goku laughed, his tone abruptly changing. _"You_ won't tolerate it? Since when do I answer to you!"

Everyone stared in silence. Goku stopped, mortified. He glared at the namek.

"That's a dirty trick..."

Piccolo folded his arms smugly. "Sorry...I had to break through the pretense."

"What pretense?"

"That imbecilic smile you plaster on."

"And if I walked around looking grim, would that make me honest?"

"No, but a bit more real."

"Lighten up, Piccolo" Tien told him. "Goku isn't under a microscope here!"

"No, but we all know he's changed."

"All right, Piccolo" Goku waved him off. "You've made your point. Satisfied?"

"I'm not." Krillen stared. "You're still the same basic person, Goku. Despite what we were told, I still have faith in you as a friend."

Goku smiled, clapping his shoulder. "I can always count on you, Krillen."

"That makes two of us." Yamcha added. "Who are we to judge? You've saved earth more times than I can count."

Piccolo turned his back. "I never doubted you, but these changes...what do they mean for the future?"

A sigh. "I have some hard decisions to make."

Tien shook his head. "I don't like the sound of that...are you really so different now?"

Goku was serious. "Yes and no. I can't go back to being the way I was before, but I won't forget friends. Count on it."

"But if you hook up with the saiyans, won't that be a conflict of interest?" Yamcha wanted to know.

"They're my own people, Yamcha. Raditz is my brother. What would you have me do?"

"But they're _evil,_ Goku!" Tien blurted.

"It isn't as simple as that."

A pause. "I just hope this doesn't create problems for us all down the road."

Goku looked out the viewscreen again. "You and me both."

()

An agitated Raditz paced around the campfire. "We should have stopped him!"

Vegeta snorted. "Stop thinking with your cock, for Kami's sake. Kakarot has no choice now. The seed is planted in his soul...it will bloom soon enough!"

"So you say, prince. But you and I both know my brother is stubborn!"

"An inherited trait, apparently. Sit down and eat, Raditz. Your bellowing strains my ears, and other thoughts occupy my mind now."

The burly saiyan paused in thought. "It would be a quick turnaround for him to get back by nightfall."

"Hn, no distance is too great when the blood burns."

"You're unusually calm, prince."

"The prize is mine, so there's no need for haste. I've learned to be more patient."

Nappa laughed, gulping a beer. "A patient saiyan...now there's a contradiction in terms!"

Vegeta flashed a wolfish smile. "Only to a point, Nappa. What I want, I get. Any who interfere with our plans will pay dearly!"

Nappa purred in satisfaction. "Loving, fighting, and a universe to conquer...what saiyan could ask for more?"

Raditz plopped next to him. "Immortality, once we get the remaining dragonballs..."

Nappa stroked the thick tail in his lap. "Hai, handsome one. Our dreams will be complete then."

Vegeta stretched out in the warm sunshine. "And none can stop us."

Goku made his abbreviated goodbyes when they got back. Piccolo wasn't so quick to leave his side as they stood outside the house.

"You don't have to hold my hand, Piccolo."

"Goku, I have reservations about what I'm sensing. I'm convinced the others have plans for you."

"Then let me deal with it. I'm a big boy."

"Why are you being this way?"

Goku spun. "Stop hovering over me. I don't need watching, and I'm not a monster!"

Piccolo was grim. "All right. But I have a terrible feeling of disaster down the road."

"Explain yourself, I'm not interested in riddles."

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Goku. Our history has been checkered, I know."

"Where's this coming from? That's all in the past."

"The future worries me. There's more to this than either of us know, and the changes in you are shocking."

"Shocking? Give me a break."

"No...unlike the others I can sense what goes on within. I know how you've changed."

Goku considered that. "I see. You think I'll betray everyone someday?"

"Do you even know for certain?"

"My motives are the same."

"Motives change with desire. I sense what you truly want isn't here."

Saiyan temper flared. "You dare look inside me!"

Piccolo sighed. "For Gohan's sake, I had little choice. The passions and needs of your race...are unfathomable to me."

"Our blood runs hot." Goku replied savagely, looking completely saiyan at that moment. He turned to open the door.

"I appreciate your concerns, but nothing will happen. I just need to spend some time with Chi Chi."

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Hai. Go home, Piccolo."

()

Chi Chi was in the kitchen, resignation in her posture. "So. You've decided to return."

Goku reached for her. "Why wouldn't I, Chi Chi? This is our home!"

She moved away. "Is it? I get the impression you'd rather be somewhere else."

"Where's Gohan?"

"At Tami's house. Her brother is having a pajama party."

"Oh."

"He asked about you. I came up with a suitable lie."

Goku sat at the table. "I'm sorry...what did you tell him?"

"That his father was out fighting demons."

He stared at her. "Chi Chi!"

She smiled bitterly. "I told him you were investigating an alien sighting."

Goku exhaled. "Thank you."

"That doesn't let you off the hook with me."

"Please sit and talk to me."

Her slim form plopped across him at the table. "Why, Goku? You've made your point perfectly clear."

He took her hands. "Forgive me...maybe my new attitude is somewhat harsh."

"That's an understatement. What were you doing all night?"

He flushed, looking away. "Nothing much. I found out where Vegeta and the others are staying."

"Where?"

"South America, in the fifteenth latitude."

She blinked in shock. "But why? They've been here for days, doing nothing. It makes no sense!"

"Vegeta is looking for the missing dragonballs."

A small fist slammed the table. "I _knew _it! All that phony bull by Raditz-"

"It wasn't phony." Goku flared at her. "He honestly wanted to know you better."

"Then why do they need the dragonballs?"

"I don't have a clue, but I intend to find out."

"How?"

"I'm going back there later, to observe. Maybe they'll let something slip."

She stared at him hard. "Are you telling me all of it?"

A pause. "Yes."

Dark eyes welled up. "I'm sorry, I can't believe you."

Goku couldn't stand her distress. Strong arms swept her up in a bear hug.

"Chi Chi, don't say that-"

"Something's going on with you and those saiyans" her voice was snuffled against him.

He stroked her hair. "You're my wife, Chi Chi. That's why I'm here now."

"Can I trust your word?"

Goku sat down, pulling her into his lap. "I know the last few days have been bizarre. I'd like nothing better than settling into our old routine, but that just can't happen."

"You mentioned change...I'm not sure this is for the better."

Black eyes were glazed, wild. "It's unbelievable, Chi Chi! I've found out so much about myself, things I never knew. My mind, my heart have been opened-"

He realized he'd said too much. She stared at him in shock and dismay.

"You'd better tell me the truth. Now." her tone was ice.

"Chi Chi..."

"Save it. This isn't about change, or compromise. You've made a decision!"

Goku fell silent momentarily. "I needed to talk to you..."

She pushed off his lap and stood. "No. This time YOU listen."

He was startled to silence again. Chi Chi paced slowly around the kitchen.

"You've spoken your mind, and now I'll do the same. Do you think I'm a fool? You're planning something with those saiyans-"

"You can't-"

"Shut up. Do you know how it makes me feel when you disappear at a crucial point in our marriage, then come back excited about being 'awakened?' Do you want to know what I _really_ think?"

Goku swallowed. "You suspect something."

She slapped him so hard his ears rung. _"Freak!_ You're going there to satisfy those filthy perversions I wouldn't agree to!"

He glowered at her, guilt and shame stopping comment. Chi Chi continued, in a rage.

"Admit it! I see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. You say you can't be what you were. Well guess what? I can't be what I'm not!"

Goku found his voice. "I see. What are you suggesting?"

"Time for both of us. We need to think things through, and I mean hard."

A soft growl escaped the tall saiyan as his tail bristled. "You doubt my love?"

"Yeah, mister, I do. There's all kinds of love, and I'm realizing that now the hard way." her eyes welled up again. "You never loved me like a wife."

"Did you ever love me as a husband!" he snapped back.

"How dare you-"

"Maybe I wasn't always responsible, but at least I cared."

"Don't turn this around, Goku. You always took every opportunity to leave, whether it was a threat to earth or some lamebrained adventure!"

Red haze dotted Goku's vision. "_Lamebrained..._you think I enjoyed being treated as a child by my own wife!"

"You're so tough...if you were any kind of man you would have said something long ago!" she shot without thinking.

Goku stood slowly, backing her against a wall. _"Say that again."_ He snarled, glaring through lidded eyes.

Chi Chi saw those eyes, feeling fear for the first time. "I didn't mean it." she whispered.

Strong fingers gripped her chin. "Shall I tell you an impulse I _feel_ right now?"

"Goku...don't..."

"The saiyan in me would fracture your jaw." he hissed softly. Her eyes went wide in fright.

"However, I would never do such a thing." Goku released her abruptly. "Were I as weak as you say, you'd be lying on the floor."

She dropped in a chair, trembling. "So it's come to this now...threats of physical violence?"


	10. Chapter 10

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Ten**

Goku folded his farms in indifference. "I told you, I'd never do such a thing. You always mistook my tolerance for weakness, Chi Chi."

Dark eyes burned furiously on him. "There's no mistaking that saiyan arrogance. You sound just like them!"

"I am them. But I regret this conversation didn't go the way I'd hoped."

She was shaking in anger. "Oh, I get it. Was I supposed to congratulate you on being a true saiyan? Throw a party because you've embraced the _'real you?'_ Fat chance, mister!"

He turned to leave. "Your words were wiser than you know. Distance is best for all concerned."

Chi Chi could only stare at his retreating form.

()

She sat miserably for over an hour before he returned, his face closed.

"Is there any hope for us, Goku?"

He sat at a small distance. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it's just a case of so much happening in so short a period."

Her eyes were dull. "It doesn't feel that way. What are you going to do?"

"That depends. Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know what I want anymore. Everything's turned upside down."

"I still love you."

"It isn't the same, Goku. You love other things more."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I can see your eyes, they have a different light. Dark. Dangerous."

He folded arms around his knees. "You make me sound like a maniac."

"I guess I've seen it for a long time, really. But you were so gentle, I tried to discount it as wanderlust."

"In my heart I always wanted adventure, fighting. You knew that."

She snorted. "Hai, nothing changed, even when Gohan was born."

"Did you expect me to turn house husband because we had a child?"

"No...but more responsibility wouldn't hurt. Sometimes I felt you treated family as a joke."

"Joke!"

"Moveable pieces you could set aside when you got bored."

"We're going round and round, Chi Chi."

"Do I matter to you? Does Gohan?"

"Of _course!"_

She held his face. "I only want the truth. Can you give it to me?"

Dark eyes held hers steadily. "Yes. I am saiyan."

"All right, 'saiyan'. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you _in_ love with me?"

A pause. "No." he looked away briefly. "Forgive me."

A tear rolled past her eye. "Nothing I didn't already know...I just wanted the truth."

"This isn't helping." he held her now.

"Better than living a lie. We married so young, I just thought maybe you were unsophisticated. I never realized...you didn't feel the same way."

"I did care about you."

"But why did you marry me? I don't understand."

"It seemed the right thing to do. Your father pressured me, remember?"

Chi Chi looked down. "I remember. Dammit!"

"He was only concerned."

"Hai, at the cost of my feelings. I wasn't a charity case!"

"No, never that. Whatever else you believe, know this. In my mind you could have anyone you want."

She sighed, leaning against him. "I only wanted you."

()

The saiyans sparred throughout the afternoon, fighting amongst themselves in celebration. A human might call them insane, inflicting wounds and injuries in the name of fun. Three tattered and bloodied forms took a dip in the river.

"A good battle, I'd say." Raditz purred, shaking his mane clear of water.

"Hn, loose bones crack well." Vegeta flexed his fractured arm, wincing.

"I'll get the sensu." Nappa staggered to the keep, a break evident in his tail from fighting.

Raditz laughed at the broken appendage. "Hai, knot tail...get that thing fixed, you look ridiculous."

"How did that kick in the nuts feel, eh?" the bald warrior retorted.

Raditz grunted, holding his groin. "Not good...I'd rather have Kakarot's kisses there! He made a promise."

"You look real sexy with that black eye, rag hair."

"He is still mine." Vegeta reminded them both. "Once claimed, you may do as you wish. This night will be hotter than the last!"

Nappa tossed them sensu. The saiyans instantly healed after ingesting them.

"Nifty beans." Raditz flexed his fingers. "It's good we discovered how to duplicate them."

Vegeta fell back in the grass. "Hai, faster than germination."

Nappa jerked a thumb at the keep cave. "I'm going back inside. My show's coming on!"

Vegeta shook his head. "You and those infernal programs..."

Nappa grunted, grinning. "It's the fifth chapter of As The General Days of My Life Turn for All My Children."

Raditz stared in disbelief. "That's _ridiculous."_

Nappa tossed a wave. "So what? I like seeing humans act foolish, even in fictional shows."

Vegeta yawned lazily. "I feel somewhat foolish myself..."

Raditz sat at his side. Broad hands massaged curvy shoulders under blue spandex. Soft tremors ran through Vegeta's body in pleasure.

"Hn, Kakarot's right. You have excellent hands, Raditz."

"May I serve my prince this final night of jungle run?"

Dark eyes sparkled. "I'll consider it."

()

Goku was restless for most of the afternoon. A strange sense of anticipation he couldn't explain tingled under his skin. Powerful hands chopped firewood in the back.

_I've got to make things right with Chi Chi somehow. But how, without arguing again?_

He sensed a presence behind him.

"I've been thinking."

Goku smiled at his wife. "Me too. Are we something or what?"

Chi Chi smiled also. "What."

He looked her over slowly, taking in the delicate features. Chi Chi wore a multilayered scarf dress that showed her curves. A scoop neckline highlighted her small but high cleavage.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm thinking how pretty you look with your hair down. I almost forget how long it is sometimes."

"I'd thought about cutting it."

He stroked the long strands. "Don't you dare."

A sigh. "What are we going to do, Goku?"

He pecked her forehead. "Get a fresh start. I never give up, you know."

Chi Chi chuckled. "Tell me about it. I see you've been chopping wood."

"Yeah, there should be plenty...the evenings are pretty crisp now."

She leaned against her saiyan. "It's that transitional time of year. Hot during the day, cool at night."

"Like our transition."

Chi Chi looked sharply at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Goku rubbed against her. "You're beautiful..."

She blinked in amazement, feeling a rock hard erection against her hip. "I don't believe this..."

Eyes of black velvet smouldered now. "Inside, Chi Chi...I need you really bad."

"Have you lost your mind? Just like that!"

Hot lips kissed her jawline. "Rrrr...come on!"

Chi Chi panted, feeling her body respond despite her annoyance. "After everything we've said? You think it'll just roll over like-"

A smothering kiss halted her protests as Goku scooped her up. Chi Chi managed to pull her lips free momentarily.

"You asshole!"

Goku nuzzled her neck as her carried her inside. "Don't fight it, Chi Chi. I can smell your heat."

"Stop smelling stuff! Are you a dog or something!"

The tall saiyan bounded upstairs with his wife. "I _will _be."

()

Goku bounced her mercilessly, his tail flying everywhere. Chi Chi found herself riding a wild saiyan, her own body aflame with need. Arms wrapped around in a crushing embrace as they rocked the bed. Sharp teeth pressed against her neck, cutting into her haze of lust.

In panic she realized his intent, eyes snapping open.

"Goku! _Don't bite me!"_

He snarled in her ear, pulling off. A hard kiss prevented Chi Chi from saying anything else as Goku plowed into her. Anger, confusion and lust swirled a mad mix in her brain, smashing all thought as her body was pummelled.

_"Oh Kami..."_ she moaned as the world went red.

()

They lay quietly a short time later, Goku grinning like a fool. Chi Chi struggled to sit up, flushed and haggard.

"You're fantastic, Chi Chi."

She pulled hair from her eyes. "Go to _hell,_ mister."

He purred in content. "I love it when you look like that."

_"Idiot!_ I'll be sore for a week...are you trying to kill me!"

"Never." a thick tail looped lazily in the air. Chi Chi sniffed at a spicy fragrance that suddenly filled the room.

"Are you wearing some kind of perfume?"

Another purr with slitted eyes. "No...you turn me on."

She gawked in astonishment. "What the...you mean?" her eyes nearly popped as a fine mist swirled from the base of Goku's tail. The spicy aroma was overpowering now.

"Oh ghods, this is too freaky!" Chi Chi stumbled out of bed. Goku didn't move to stop her, purring blissfully. A sweet ache heated his bones now, and he sensed the true source.

_My gut burns me._

He glanced lazily out the window at darkening skies. The pattering sound of Chi Chi's shower distracted his thoughts.

_What's she washing off for? I don't understand humans._

Goku blinked, surprised at his own train of thought. "Maybe Chi Chi's right." he whispered to himself. "Maybe I have become alien."

Pulling on a pair of loose pants, he quietly slipped out of the house.

()

_The saiyans danced barebacked around a blazing fire, eerie orange red glow flowing across bronzed skin. Their movements were graceful and unhurried, for the night was soon upon them._

_Words weren't needed. With animal grace they slinked and stretched, moving in a primal rhythm known to saiyans since the dawn of time. Nude perfection glistened in exertion as they awaited the moon. Taunting hands stroked, teasing tails coiled. How long they danced, none could say..._

Goku flew with familiar speed, almost mindlessly. The strange burn in his bones grew stronger as he went south. The horizon seemed to slip from his line of sight, as deepening skies turned various hues of orange and purple. His destination beckoned as trackless jungle stretched before him...

_The saiyans paused in their tribal dance, looking up and hearing the unseen. Smiles lit their features as they resumed._

Goku landed near the keep, on a small rock bridge above the waterfall. Wild sounds and scents filled his being to the core, urging him on with a siren song...

_The saiyans danced with fever pitch, their motions done to gain attention. The one they sought to lure would come and embrace the fire._

Goku stood transfixed on the rock bridge, his mind blank. The moving figures below held his rapt attention.

_Everyone is...dancing?_

He alighted down, curiosity and desire confounding his senses. The saiyans were strange again, red eyed and shaggy once more. Wild black spikes tossed in the gentle breeze. Goku approached cautiously.

"What are you doing?"

They laughed, a weird warbling sound. The three immediately crouched on the rocks opposite the fire, tails waving high.

Vegeta beckoned him forward, blood eyes wild against the approaching night.

"Kakarot...at last. Come, it is time!"

Goku blinked, feeling strange sensations crawl up his spine. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

_"Enough!_ The moon arrives next hour."

Goku could only stare at the three night demons silouetted behind the fire. He shook his head.

"The three of you look crazy, like those saiyans in my dream."

Raditz let out a banshee wail, tossing his head back. A long nail pointed at Goku.

"Ha! No crazier than you. Stop standing there like an idiot!"

"Ai, join us in fire!" Nappa bellowed, white fangs flashing.

Goku stood rooted to the spot, wanting to leave yet unable to. "I can't deal with this..."

"It's far too late for denial, Kakarot" Vegeta waved his tail in a sensual taunt. "There are no lies here."

"I came because...I don't know why I came!"

The saiyans chattered, mocking him with various gestures. Goku flared in anger.

"You sound like those dumbass chimps at the zoo!"

Vegeta grinned darkly. "Why Kakarot, we're just _monkeys,_ remember? Or do you plan to deny being saiyan as well!" his voice trailed into loud chittering.

The others followed suit. _"Kkee-kaki-koo-kuqu-kahk-ahk!"_

Goku swore. "Shit."

They abruptly turned, scattering away from the fire. Goku ran after them.

"What the hell are you doing now!"

No answer. Vegeta clambered up a tall tree, followed closely by Raditz and Nappa. Long, sinuous tails arched in counterbalance to their movements.

Goku couldn't deny the unbelievable grace of their motion. It was so natural...

_/Of course, Kakarot. Our people were born to climb./_

Goku started to reply before he realized the voice was in his head. A composite voice from the three together. He watched them retreat further into the treetops.

_/How is this possible?/_ he wondered idly.

Loud, high pitched chittering assailed his ears from above. Goku felt a strange anger at being left behind.

"You think I can't catch you!" he shouted, furious.

_/Monkey see, monkey do!/_

"All right, you crazy fuckers. Two can play!" Goku bounded into a tree, fingers and toes digging purchase into tough bark as he clambered up effortlessly.

Red eyes watched in approval as he caught up. Vegeta stood gloriously nude on a large tree branch, smirking. Goku fought a strange urge to just grab him. Before he could move again, the ouji bounded away.

"Too slow, Kakarot!"

A stream of curses escaped his lips as they shrieked into the night, swinging through treetops.

Heedlessly Goku gave chase, grabbing vines and swinging after them. His skin stung, his blood was hot. A strange tightness seized his body as thoughts grew more clouded. His only focus was pursuit.

Or so it seemed. He caught up to them, the blood eyed ones.

_"Koaee-kiki-kur-kaa?"_ Raditz smiled in his direction, gliding between branches. Goku frowned in frustration, momentarily forgetting.

"What the f-k?" he nearly fell, losing his concentration as Nappa swept past, his tail slapping Goku in the face.

Annoyed and stung, Goku increased speed. Temper fuelled his growing desire.

_"Koia-koo-kuk-keeeke-kaww!"_ he shrieked in anger, nearly catching Nappa in one frenzied burst. The others swooped ahead of him once more, their sculpted bodies rippling as they moved. Goku couldn't help but admire the ease of their motion. Periodically they glanced back at him, chittering again in encouragement, their sounds blending into the jungle itself. A strange realization dawned on Goku as their wild flight continued.

_They aren't mocking me...it's...a song, a story?_

And in that moment he opened his mind and soul to everything saiyan.

**"Saiyan tooth and saiyan claw**

**run the pack and jungle law**

**sing and howl at every turn**

**mate and fight when blood must burn**

**oozaru rules from night to sun**

**be free, be wild at jungle run!"**

His voice raised with theirs in joy. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Goku felt heady, wild. His body moved like theirs on pure instinct, gliding and dipping impossibly through tight jungle growth.

Vegeta bounded feet first onto a huge pile of fallen trees, tail slashing the air. The others followed.

The ouji crouched in a sexual posture, crimson eyes slitted._ "Kroo-_

_kuu-kubb."_ **(we make love here.)**

"KEAII!" Raditz and Nappa responded, landing next to him soundlessly. Goku dropped down nearby, tail puffed in apprehension.

_"Kunn."_ **(Come here.)** Vegeta motioned to him again. Goku shook his head stubbornly, blood pounding his ears.

An earsplitting screech nearly made him leap from his skin. Vegeta displayed his teeth.

_"Kii-kee-keyka-kuu."_** (You cannot refuse, oozaru.)**

_"Kurr-koyy-kuu!"_ **(I'm not oozaru!)**

They mocked him now, rocking back and forth on their haunches and chittering. Goku leaped at them, rage filling his heart. Rage, and something else. They scattered as he attacked, circling him.

The tall saiyan growled, turning warily to face each in turn. Goku's tail coiled his waist tightly in a defensive posture.

Vegeta stalked over to him slowly, a strange smile lighting his features. Goku paused, uncertain.

_"Kerr-ko-ko?"_ **(What's going on?)**

Vegeta took his hand and purred. _"Kei-kk-kunon." _**(Stop thinking.)**

_"Kooo-kuh."_ **(Can't do this.)**

Molten red eyes demanded the truth. _"Kurr-kh-kee-kaou-kbb-koxe?"_ **(You realize you speak our true language now?)**

_Goku touched his own lips in shock. "Kuw-kai!" __**(I am!)**_

_"Kujj-kioe-kexx-kazi."_ **(Your instincts guide now.)**

Raditz and Nappa approached. The maned saiyan touched Goku on the cheek.

_"Kuro-kuno-kapp-kae."_ **(We share blood first, brother.)**

Goku felt dazed, strange. "_Kurr-kieno-kuow." _**(I remember from before.)**

The ouji tugged him over to the fallen logs, pushing him down. Goku stared in fascination as each saiyan slashed their wrist.

Vegeta was first, pressing his bleeding arm against Goku's lips.

"_Kouqqe-koo."_ **(Drink.)**

Goku nearly choked as thick blood rolled past his tongue. He lapped at it, remembering the heavy taste. Vegeta closed his eyes in bliss momentarily before pulling away.

_"Kuj-kug."_ he nodded to Raditz. **(Go next.)**

The brothers stared intensely a moment before Raditz tilted his arm as well. Goku drank greedily this time, eyes closing in satisfaction as the familiar rich tang filled his senses once more.

"Nappa."

The eldest saiyan moved forward and presented his arm. Goku grabbed it eagerly, suckling the life line. Nappa stroked his hair as he drank.

_The blood was an aphrodesiac. Goku savored the taste, not getting enough. The burn in his bones was nearly unbearable now. Pulse thundered in his head as he heaved in desire, tail stretching andruffling._

_The truth was raw now, as wild as his eyes. "Kuyy-kumi!" __**(I want it!)**_

_Red fog hazed his eyes. He was led to a small cave, nestled in deepest jungle. Rich foilage gleamed against soft moonlight. Goku felt the pull of nocturnal change roiling his blood. Soon. Not yet._

_Flesh and spice assaulted his senses, as rich musk filled his nose. Bare skin exposed as pants were stripped away. Furry tails strapped his thighs, teased his belly, coiled his balls. Hands explored and probed his body, stroking, pinching and squeezing. Soft moss tickled his back under the press of bodies that moved over him. Flaming tongues drove him to madness, lapping taste in the most intimate of places. Fingers stretched and massaged him inside, making him beg and moan for more. Goku didn't resist as each saiyan mounted him in turn._

_In fact, he welcomed it._

_Kisses mingled with roars of passion and hard thrusts. Hot breaths stung his body even as wet laps tasted blood under sharp fangs. Goku groaned in ecstacy, his entire being on fire as the pack feasted on his charms. Mercilessly they plunged into tight heat, whetting glistening flesh in cum and musk. Goku responded in pure lust, drinking the cream of their love as he was opened and explored on both ends. The savage delight was endless, pure hedonistic joy._

_They came on him, in him. It hardly mattered. Every throbbing cock was pleasured in turn, each sucked and tasted dry. Raunchy lips greedily swallowed thick sweetness with gusto. Sleazy tongue lapped and suckled tails like candy. Hands slapped his ass, spreading him for more. Sharp teeth teased his nipples, swelling them unbearably with heat. He was taken on his belly and back, standing and on his head. Goku decided hell was a good place to be..._

_His body convulsed, throbbed. A flood came, and came again. Goku could have sworn he was swimming in cum. A long, winding river of slick lust... _

_Howls and shrieks pierced his ears, dotted color scraped his eyes from sensory overload. Throbbing thickness filled him again. The universe inverted to a red hole with black stars, colliding and exploding in cum..._

()

Goku had no idea how long he had passed out. Reeking saiyans were breathing softly around him, splayed in exhaustion and rapture. Bodies wet with exertion and activity stood in bold relief under the moonlight.

They exchanged raunchy leers. Goku sat up slowly, wild hair sticking everywhere.

"One hell of a fuckfest." he purred, licking his lips.

Vegeta stroked himself, smiling up at the sky. "Hai, Kakarot. You're the perfect saiyan slut. No wonder I love you."

"Hn, a piece for all." Raditz commented, flipping his tail up. "Rejoice, the moon is strong now!"

Nappa rumbled, stretching over soft moss. "Hai, I feel the surge...it comes!"

_They lay quietly, red eyes glowing in anticipation. Tails bristled, backs arched. Growls and hisses erupted from primal throats. Long fangs gleamed sharply. Pulse. Blood. Heartbeat. Bodies twitched and convulsed, eager and ready._

_The moon called, without warning._

_Earth shattering roars split the air as four figures exploded into oozaru, their were-ape forms towering over the jungle. The party was_ _just starting as they stomped into the night, thundering the earth as they moved..._

The saiyans were unaware they had company. Awestruck stares saw the giant beasts stumble over the horizon.

"It happened, just like we suspected!" Tien pointed.

Piccolo nodded grimly. "I felt we needed to return. The saiyans are lethal in that state, and I'm not certain about their motives."

"We'll need to keep our distance, though" Yamcha adjusted his night viewers. "There's no way we can face down four oozaru!"

Piccolo held up a silver globe. "We won't have to. Bulma was wise enough to see a possible need for this."

"What's that supposed to be?" Tien asked.

"A solar simulator. It cancels the effect of moonlight on saiyans, thereby reversing their transformation."

Krillen sighed, glancing at the now distant figures. "I don't know, Piccolo...assuming we get the device to work, then what? Our fears regarding Goku are well justified, but will he come back to us?"

Tien was subdued. "I hope it's not too late. To be perfectly honest, it might be impossible to pry him from his own kind."

"If they weren't evil, it wouldn't be an issue." Yamcha snapped, shaking his head. "Hell, what a mess...Goku will probably be angry with us for interfering, so it's a no win situation any way you slice it."

Piccolo bounced the globe in his hand. "We'll worry about that when we have to. Meanwhile, let's get going. They can't be allowed to rampage unchecked."

_Truer words were never spoken. Oozaru did two things extremely well: destroy and screw. One activity usually followed the other, and this time was no exception. The monstrous figures trampled jungle underfoot, uprooted trees and smashed hillsides for the pure joy of it. Flaming breath cascaded over open savannah, igniting fires everywhere._

The Z warriors flew in formation, panic lighting their eyes at the carnage.

"We've got to stop those fires!" Yamcha shouted.

"I have an idea." Tien yelled. "We'll have to blast the ground in a wide arc to contain the fires so they burn themselves out."

"Workable...let's do it!" Piccolo shouted as they altered their flight path.

()

_While the others were busy putting out fires, the oozaru were just...busy. They wrestled and played, biting and nuzzling in furry frolic. Chests were thumped, tails lifted in display. More punches, kicks, and body slams were exchanged. It was a saiyan funfest of violence._

The Z warriors had little appreciation for their celebration, however. Following Tien's lead, huge troughs of earth were blasted clear, smothering the spreading fires and putting them out finally.

_The oozaru known as Vegeta abruptly roared, tilting his hoary head south. The others sniffed the air, observing his call. They growled in comprehension, lumbering towards the others._

Krillen saw the change first. "Piccolo, unless you've taken a power pill I suggest you use that globe!"

Yamcha gawked at their unbelievable size as the behemoths stormed their way. "Uh, guys, maybe we should clear some distance..."

Tien began to move. "Yeah, or get squashed like bugs!"

Piccolo flew up abruptly, tossing the globe high against starlit skies. A pop and explosion cracked the atmosphere, following by shafts of silver light.

The namek flew off. "Don't just stand there staring...get clear!"

It was sound advice. Barely seconds later a giant fist crashed into the rock bridge they stood on, reducing it to rubble. The z warriors scattered, flying in all directions of escape.

Shafts of silvery light continued to fill the skies everywhere. The warriors flew in erratic patterns to avoid getting knocked from the sky. The oozaru struck in fury, showing remarkable speed and agility for their size.

"HOLY CRUD!" Yamcha barely avoided savage jaws that snapped his way,a thunderous crack of fangs having missed.

Deafening roars rolled across the green plain. Krillen could barely concentrate over the din as he flew to safety.

"What's going on! That globe isn't working!"

Piccolo pointed, temporarily halting his frantic flight. _"Hold!_ Something's happening now!"

The beasts suddenly stopped in their rampage as if hitting an unseen wall. Fists raised, halted. They began to shrink in size.

"It's working!" Tien shouted with glee. "They're changing back!"

Simian features melted to humanoid confusion as the saiyans returned to their previous state. They looked around with perplexed expressions.

The z fighters landed in front of them in the grassy cove. Vegeta spun in anger, pointing.

"You dare interrupt our fun?"

Piccolo stepped forward first. "Yeah, we dare."

Yamcha couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Goku. "What's happened to you, man? You look weird."

Goku growled, annoyed. _"Weird?_ That's a fine greeting, Yamcha."

Krillen eyed the nude saiyans. "No, it's true. Why are you running around in south america naked, Goku!"

"It seemed like the thing to do." came the sarcastic answer. "Things happen, Krillen."

"I see. So is this part of the 'change' we've heard so much about?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you trashing the jungle? Have you gone insane!"

Goku blinked, red eyes expressionless. "I don't remember...I was by the waterfall earlier tonight."

Tien glared at Vegeta. "Creep! You've messed up his mind!"

Vegeta only laughed.

Nappa made a mocking face. "Idiot. Oozaru is pure instinct...true awareness sleeps."

"Is that how you're managing to use him?" Krillen piped up again.

"That isn't what's happening here, Krillen." Goku told him. "The lack of memory concerns me, but at least no one was harmed."

"Not this time, anyway." Piccolo snorted. "The simulator prevented a potential tragedy."

"I still say it's mind control!" Krillen was angry now. "Goku would never attack his friends voluntarily-"

"Kakarot isn't under inspection here, baldy." Vegeta taunted, red eyes glowing. "You can all leave. Your presence is no longer required."

Tien could only stare. "You look like a bunch of screwballs...Goku, what is this? You've got a family at home!"

The crimson eyed saiyan looked his friend over, shaggy spikes shaking everywhere.

"I'm fine, Tien. This is my family, too..."

The bald fighter spat at Vegeta. "Scum. I know about cults! If you've forced him into anything-"

Raditz laughed now. "Ha ha haa...humans are so _predictable._ Anything you don't understand, you create reasons for. Saiyans run in packs."

"Sounds like a glorified description of a cult to me."

Nappa stretched, wild eyes lifting to the moon. "It hardly matters, humans. Your time grows short. I sense that toy you used has spent the majority of its power."

It was true. Silvery rays of darklight were already growing less frequent and dissipating rapidly.

Goku nodded in agreement. "He's right, all of you should go. I don't want you hurt."

"Goku, come back with us!" Piccolo insisted. "These saiyans are using you!"

"No they aren't. Stop worrying about me, I'll return later."

Vegeta's tail began to twitch. "One warning only!"

Yamcha balled his fists. "All right, jerk. But only out of respect to Goku!"

Krillen could only look at the wild eyed thing he called friend. "Take care, Goku-"

_"Leave now!"_ the tall saiyan growled, shifting now.

"Let's get out of here!" Piccolo lifted off like a shot. The others barely avoided getting stepped on as the saiyans erupted into were-apes once more. They took to the skies, hearts heavy.

"No matter how many times I see that transformation, it's still awesome" Yamcha admitted.

"Terrifying" Tien said shortly. "I don't know if we can save Goku now."

Piccolo was grim as they flew to the ship. "The Goku we knew doesn't exist anymore."

Krillen glanced back at the retreating oozaru. "We might be making a huge mistake leaving him here."

()

Dawn. Goku lay in a thick cluster of vines, clueless as to how he got there. A familiar warmth and scent filled his nose once more. Opening his eyes slowly he discovered he held a very warm and fragrant Vegeta once more. Dark eyes shone on him.

"You're finally awake. I began to think you'd sleep the entire morning away."

Goku smiled. "Vegeta." he stroked the fine face, tracing a line across curvy shoulders. "How did we get here?"

The ouji glanced down at their wild nest. "Who knows? It hardly matters now" soft lips brushed. Goku shivered at the touch.

_/I feel wonderful.../_

_/Hai...like nothing else./_

Goku pulled sticky lips free. "Where are Raditz and Nappa?"

A soft purr. "They made claim last night."

"Claim? I don't understand. I thought we all shared the pack link."

"Hai, our clan now. But this is different, more personal still. A private bond between mates."

Goku sat up in surprise. "They mated? But why? I got the impression they ran hot and cold!"

Vegeta pulled him back down. "And so they do, but for a saiyan that's ideal. Besides, I warned them both to back off."

"Back off from what?"

Vegeta stroked Goku's face tenderly. "You..."

Goku blushed with heat. "oh."

A thick tail coiled his arm. Goku gazed into velvet pools, amazed at the open love he saw there.

"I don't want either of them to get ideas, especially Nappa."

"You can't seriously think I'd mate with Nappa."

"He turns you on, Kakarot. I'm fully aware of what happened at the waterfall."

The tall saiyan turned beet red. "It was an impulse, I just went with a feeling..."

"For a saiyan that can lead to much more. Remember our own history?"

Goku mulled that over. "But he isn't you, Vegeta. I never wanted him the same way."

The ouji grabbed him into a kiss. /_That's what I wanted to hear./_

Tongues touched for the next few moments before they spoke again.

"Hn, even Raditz...would challenge."

"But he's my brother!"

"There are only four of us. When blood runs hot, choices are made. A saiyan must be mated at some point."

Goku snickered. "I thought you weren't the mating kind."

Vegeta was thoughtful. "It may have appeared so, for I lived a harsh life. Still, every saiyan has a secret desire. You were mine."

"I'm surprised to hear you talk this way."

"The masks have fallen, Kakarot. You've dispensed with being a buffoon, and I am done being a one dimensional killing machine."

Goku cuddled. "I'm glad...that's one of the reasons I originally rejected being saiyan."

"Overly simplistic views are common where knowledge is lacking, Kakarot. I don't deny our appetite for bloodshed and violence. Still, we are real beings like any other...we have our loves and hates, needs and wishes."

Goku nodded gently. "Raditz said as much. My perspective was skewed, although I sensed you were more than evil-"

Vegeta sat up starkly. "You think I'm evil?"

Goku flashed sharp canines. "Let's not kid ourselves, Vegeta...you're a wicked bastard that feeds off fear. But I still found you attractive, even when you first arrived on earth."

The ouji smirked. "You know me too well."

Goku kissed his tail. "Maybe the fact I still liked you means I'm not wrapped too tight either."

"A saiyan always has empathy for another, no matter their differences. Your worst enemy is often your best friend."

"That's _crazy."_

"That's saiyan. Many would be assassins have mated."

"Our people are lunatics, Vegeta."

"We accept no treachery, but forgive quickly. Remember how Turles treated you?"

Goku's face darkened at the memory of his near lookalike. "Hai, I warned him about messing with Gohan!"

"He threatened to kill you several times yet released you and offered his hand."

"I'd never take it. He was third class like me, but expected a bootlicker!"

The ouji stretched against his lover. "I can tell you now he was offering more than just conquest."

"What! Surely, you don't mean..."

"Despite your new awareness, you have small knowledge of our culture. A saiyan only offers war to a potential mate."

Goku spluttered in shock. "That bastard...was he crazy enough to believe that after he tried to hurt Gohan!"

"Was the boy actually injured?"

"No, but he would have been if I hadn't interfered."

"What did you say to Turles at the time?"

"I swore he'd pay, and that I'd never forgive him!"

"And now? If he were standing here in front of you?"

Goku blinked in surprise. "I'd still be angry, but at least I understand. He still welcomed me and Gohan to join him. Maybe I'd break his jaw and then accept his offer."

Vegeta laughed at that. "My Kakarot speaks. Turles was _quite attractive,_ wasn't he?"

"It would be too weird, Vegeta. Have you ever made love to yourself? That's what it would seem like."

"There is some difference in your appearance, but I find the thought fascinating." Vegeta was thinking.

"What. You like Turles now!" Goku snarled, feeling jealousy in every pore.

A kiss. "Hn, are we jealous? Turles was a renegade, but a good one. While his death may have been necessary, it is regrettable."

Goku fell silent a moment. "Maybe. Our race is decimated enough."

"True. Would you like him back?"

"What?"

"I smell your excitement, Kakarot. The thought of Turles being here heats your blood."

Goku growled. "We never finished our fight. In victory I felt no satisfaction."


	11. Chapter 11

Monkey Moon

**Chapter Eleven**

Vegeta sniffed. "Your scent grows. That isn't the only reason you want him back."

"I don't want to talk anymore about Turles!"

The ouji kissed a broad chest. "Hn, the ultimate turn on...he really would be quite an asset, Kakarot."

"Why are you telling me this?" Goku closed eyes in bliss as hot lips lifted his nipples.

_/Because it is possible, and I desire it./_

_/But why?/_

Vegeta lifted his head from kissing. "There is no need for pretense between us. Royalty is ever generous. I can grant you Turles to do with as you wish."

Goku's eyes held a wicked gleam. "Speak on, my prince."

"His power can't touch yours now, despite his gambit with the Tree of Might. Had he not eaten the fruit he never would have defeated you anyway."

"I know. Strange that a saiyan would use artificial means to boost his power."

"He thought to conquer, which is acceptable to me. And perhaps I want him as well."

"I don't like that."

"We are saiyans, and anything is possible. In ancient times many different bonds were formed."

Goku purred now. "I'm getting excited, Vegeta..."

"I am in love with you, Kakarot. Know that now and forevermore."

"What about Turles?"

"I have affection for the renegade, I admit. But you are my chosen one. Always."

Goku grabbed his fragrant prince in a bear hug. "Prove it."

Sharp teeth dragged along the corded throat. "So be it." he plunged into red sweetness. Goku cried out, pleasure and pain hazing his eyesight.

_Kami..._

Vegeta drank deeply, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy. Goku moaned, arching in divine delight.

_/my prince.../_

Vegeta pulled off, his lips a bloody smear. "The claim is made." He tilted his head aside, presenting his own throat.

Goku took the hint immediately, clamping down on spicy flesh. Vegeta mewed and collapsed as he sipped, sampling the red richness of his ouji. They clutched each other helplessly, quivering as rippling sensation stole conscious thought.

Purrs and soft nips were exchanged in blissful affection.

"Imagine, saiyans being gentle!" Goku laughed.

"Saiyans are passionate, Kakarot. Passions lend themselves to extremes in behavior."

"These last few days have taught me that."

"Hai. We'll need to discuss Turles with the others, but I don't doubt that they will accept him in the pack."

"How well do Nappa and Raditz know him?"

"Not much at all, although Nappa knew his parents from past purges."

"Vegeta, how are all these bonds going to work? This seems like a recipe for disaster or at least confusion."

The prince pulled his mate to a sitting position and explained. "No it won't be. Packs always have a pecking order where the strongest dominate."

"Jungle code is universal."

"Hai. Strength is determined by aura as well as ki level. One often doesn't match the other."

Goku was fascinated now. "Oh?"

"Have you ever noticed how sometimes the most aggressive beings are the least powerful?"

"True, Vegeta! I used to think of such enemies as barking dogs, all noise and little else."

"Potency of aura is different than ki. There are three types of aura for saiyans: alta, bena, and gonn. Altas have the most dominant and dynamic wills. They rule and control. Benas are structured, fierce, and intolerant. Gonns are fearless and active. They have the greatest capacity to change and adapt."

"Humans have that concept as well, Master Roshi told me about it. Their version is alpha, beta, and gamma."

"Indeed? Perhaps there are more similarites in existence than we know."

"I told you that for years, but you never believed me."

"I pretended not to hear. But there are significant differences, Kakarot. Humans have neutral souls. Nameks have bright souls. Saiyans have dark souls."

"We still make choices."

"True, but what I mean is this: humans have a general capacity for most anything, good or evil. Nameks have a greater capacity for good, and we for evil."

"Let's not forget culture, Vegeta. Saiyans have a warrior existence-"

"Yes, but did you ever wonder why? Why are nameks basically pacifists, and saiyans so aggressive? Why are humans so variable?"

Goku gasped at the implication. Vegeta drove his point home.

"No amount of culture or training can make a being go against his nature. If you hadn't hit your head as a child, what do you suppose you would be doing right now?"

Goku gritted his teeth. "Killing and destroying."

"Now a namek would never do that by nature. They have warriors, true, but all cultures have 'enforcers' out of necessity. A namek would rather talk than fight."

"I've noticed."

"Conversely, a saiyan would rather fight than talk. Humans will respond over a broad range, for they are less predictable."

Goku thought furiously. "I always suspected what you're telling me, but I didn't want to believe it."

"The earth raised saiyan could never see this."

"I'm far more than 'Goku' now."

"And so your perspective is changed, expanded. We will roam the universe for adventure and excitement, as blood demands."

Goku stroked the ouji's fat tail. "I would hear more about these auras."

"Oh, that. As you may already suspect, altas are usually rulers. Benas make excellent commanders and generals, while Gonns make the best soldiers."

"How do auras work in multiple bonds?"

"In our society all bonds share dominance and subjugation. The altas command and control structure. Benas give stability and strength to the bond. Gonns give versatility and energy."

"Ah, like a completed puzzle."

"Hai."

Goku grinned wickedly. "Which am I, Vegeta?"

The ouji frowned at him. "Don't you know?"

"Probably. I just want to see if you agree."

Vegeta cuffed his mate in the head playfully. "Fool..."

Goku gave his prince a sticky kiss. "Answer the question."

"You're alta, Kakarot, and you know it."

A snicker. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Hai. Raditz is bena, and Nappa is also alta."

"I know you are, but what about Turles?"

"He is gonn."

"Interesting..."

"Now do you see? Turles could never dominate you without gaining extra power. At equal ki, you would control."

"Ai, it becomes clear now!"

"It's also the root of our problems in the past. Despite your buffoonish posturing, I knew you were alta. It was one of the reasons I criticized you so harshly."

"You said I was meant for more..."

"It was true then, and even more so now. Turles would make an excellent addition to the pack."

Goku purred, considering. "I would taste his skin, force his mind. The idea appeals to me greatly, Vegeta."

"A sweet revenge, also."

"Wait...you have dragonballs?"

"Some. Three remain missing from the group we've obtained. The darkstar balls were discarded, having bad side effects."

"You can't combine the gold and black balls, Vegeta. The polarity of their energy is different, and-"

The ouji covered his mouth with a hand. "Silence, Kakarot. We discovered that the hard way when two of the balls exploded."

_/Oh. By the way, I'm hungry./_

"Hn, so am I. Let's gather the others and hunt. Discussions for the

future require a full belly."

Goku pulled the hand away. "There's something I want to do first."

Vegeta lifted his tail. "Why are you looking at me like that-"

A pointed tongue licked the wound on his throat. "You're pretty enough to eat."

Vegeta shivered at the sweet touch as strong hands squeezed his ass. _"Kakarot!"_

"Quiet. You're mine."

()

Some time later two glistening saiyans embraced in their love nest of vines. Tails wrapped around possessively.

Vegeta blinked stupidly, his heart fluttering. "ah...you're something else."

Goku kissed velvet lashes fanning over blushed cheeks. "Love my prince!"

The ouji rumbled in content, eyes sleepy. "I'm so happy, Kakarot. My soul has longed for this day."

"You're amazing, Vegeta. I feel so whole, so complete. You spoke the truth, everything else was a sham." Goku nuzzled, inhaling spicy hair. "Now how is it you're in my arms again?"

A warm hand stroked Goku's cock playfully. "For one thing, you keep grabbing me. I don't hear you complaining."

Dark eyes batted silken lashes. "I could just lie here forever. You feel so good."

The ouji molded against his mate, eyes shut in bliss. "Hn, I will _sing!"_

Goku kissed the smooth throat. "I'd like to hear that."

Vegeta purred loudly, squashed against his lover. "Beautiful and fine, a soul sublime! Luscious heat with skin so sweet-" his voice lilted in a singsong.

Goku blinked in stunned surprise. "Vegeta!"

The ouji wasn't listening. He promptly burst into melody, his baritone voice streaming perfect saiyan. Goku blushed at the nonstop compliments. It was a tune of appreciation. He tried silencing the ouji with a kiss. _/For Kami's sake, have you gone crazy?/_

Vegeta nipped his ear, growling softly. "Ai, crazy for my Kakarot!" a silken cheek rubbed in affection. "So long have I waited and lusted...watched and wanted. No more!"

Goku held his prince tightly. "I always thought you were lovely, regal. Now I can say it. You looked so hot in that outfit the other day."

"A prince of saiyans, lovely?" Vegeta teased, grinning like a fool.

Goku sucked his lips. /_Yeah...and power mad...and crazy.../_

The ouji pulled loose. "Are you making fun of me?"

Goku kissed him again. "Never. I want to hold and pamper you always!"

Vegeta laughed, giddy. "We sound like saps."

"I don't care." Goku sat up abruptly, lifting Vegeta's legs. "You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

Vegeta blushed. "Ah, well..."

"Sshh. This is all mine now." the dark saiyan massaged well muscled thighs. Vegeta closed his eyes once more and lay limp as expert hands squeezed and rolled his cock before rubbing his toes and feet.

The prince purred quietly at the sensual touch, ticklish sensation making him hard as Goku licked his toes erotically. The bronzed body twitched, flexing in excitement.

"K-kaka-rot..." the deep voice moaned as a wet mouth worked his lower legs and ankles.

"You have the prettiest feet." Goku murmured, slurping away as he watched his prince.

Vegeta sweated, grinning as his tail lashed. "_Wonderful_...my perverted mate has a foot fetish."

"Are you two finished?" a familiar voice sounded. Goku spun, annoyed at the interruption.

"Can't you find something to do for another hour!"

Raditz and Nappa smirked from ear to ear as they approached. Goku casually noticed the love bites on their throats.

"I see you've made it official, too."

Raditz winked at his brother. "Hai, I decided to take the lug. He'll do, in a pinch."

Vegeta sat up slowly, glaring at them both. "I was enjoying a wonderful massage before you loud idiots disturbed us."

"Our apologies for stopping your party, ouji." Nappa inclined his head, a silly smile on his face.

"Stop grinning, fool. We'll be searching for game-"

"Uneccessary, prince. Raditz and I have hunted already. There's wild antelope in the cove, with fruit and nuts."

Goku thumped his tail. "Good, I'm starved."

There was a pause as the warriors all stared like lovesick puppies. Vegeta shook himself out of the stupor.

_"Bah!_ Too much honeymoon makes warriors silly. We eat now!"

Goku took his hand. "The honeymoon is just beginning."

()

They didn't bother to cook their meal this time. Sharp nails tore away hair and skin as the saiyans wolfed down the antelope raw. Fangs cracked coconuts open easily, as thirsty throats gulped milk. Finally the fruit was finished for dessert.

Vegeta licked his lips clear. "Now that we've feasted, I have a proposal. Kakarot and I have discussed the possibility of reviving Turles. Opinions?"

Nappa and Raditz stared in surprise.

"Is such a thing possible?" Raditz wondered.

"Hai, he died within the year."

Nappa protested. "But Vegeta, we don't have the other three dragonballs. How do you plan to restore him?"

Goku lifted a hand. "Hold on...Bulma has a dragonball radar that's attuned to their wavelengths. I get the radar from her, and we get the dragonballs."

"Oh? Well that's different, then."

"Nappa what do you know about Turles?"

The bald general cracked a coconut over his head, breaking it open. "His parents were excellent warriors. I knew his mother on Oderon during a purge. Turles got separated from them as a teen during the chaos of takeover."

"Vegeta mentioned he was a renegade."

"Only once he returned to saiya. No one knew what happened to him during his space travels, but rumor had it he met up with Frieza."

Raditz pulled his chin in thought. "Hn, are you suggesting he was a house boy?"

Nappa slurped at his coconut shell."Probably. He was quite touchy on the topic of what happened and where he'd been."

Goku turned to his brother. "Did you ever meet him?"

"No. What does he look like?"

"Me, more or less."

Raditz blinked. "You're joking, right?"

"Well, we aren't identical, but the resemblance is strong."

"I'll have to see that myself."

"He has a nice voice, though."

"Kakarot." Vegeta sniffed indignantly. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Goku winked at his mate. "Didn't you ask me that awhile ago?"

A thick tail slapped his face. "Baka."

"So he thought to gain power through the Tree of Might?" Nappa was surprised. "Interesting. That's something I would never have considered."

"The bottom line is, he tried to hurt Gohan." Goku growled. "I may forgive him now, but I won't forget."

"Don't hold it against him too long, Kakarot" Raditz chewed a bloody bone. "Our people have a saying: _'fight a saiyan, love him best.'_"

Goku blinked. "That makes no sense."

The older saiyan smiled. "It does. You'll see."

"Ai, well enough" Nappa added. "Passion rages when blood burns. Enemies forgot are mates made."

"I'll not hear this again."

"Enough, Kakarot. You are still young. Turles will join the pack and be a welcome addition."

"Agreed" Raditz stated. "Any who resemble my Kakarot are favored."

"That's idiotic!" Goku yelled, tail puffed. "He isn't me. What do his looks have to do with anything!"

"He is well made, Kakrarot" Vegeta told him. "And available. Thus, he is most desirable."

Goku snorted. "Any one else you want to bring back?"

"That isn't possible. You protest too much."

Raditz eyed Goku closely. "Your scent grows strong, brother. Methinks that unfinished buisness with Turles may have an interesting conclusion, eh?"

Goku folded his arms stubbornly. "He'll pay."

Raditz ruffled his hair. "Hn, alta males are so stubborn. Hurt him _some,_ but melt him _more."_

Goku growled, eyes flashing.

"Back to the matter at hand" Vegeta interrupted. "Can you get the radar, Kakarot?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Bulma and I always got along well."

"Hai, but the woman might question, especially with your nosy friends in the mix."

A pause. "I'll come up with a good story."

The saiyans murmured in agreement. Vegeta glanced up at the bright afternoon sky.

"The sooner you get the radar, the better."

()

They lay along the riverbanks, snoozing in direct sun. Birds and various wildlife sang, roared, and chirped all around. Goku was in heaven, once again holding his hot and spicy prince. Black hair glistened, bronzed skin rippled like polished velvet. Four forms of muscled perfection stretched in a cozy pile, wrapped around their significant others. Goku blearily glanced at his mate.

_/Vegeta, tell me more about this plan./_

Black eyes opened slowly. "Don't kill the mood."

Soft smile. "Sorry. You had a wish?"

Vegeta reverted to mind speech. _/Hai. Immortality./_

_/What/_

_/Ai, you heard me. It's the other reason we returned to earth. The plan was to bring_ _you into the fold, and obtain the dragonballs for immortality./_

_/I see, but why immortality?/_

Sharp teeth nipped his ear suddenly_. /The best way to combat the decimation of our race is longevity. Our glory must never fade, Kakarot./_

_/You would fight forever./_

A wolfish smile. /_Think. It will be glorious! A universe to roam_, _full of adventure and chaos. Love and lust, running in the pack!/_

Goku clutched Vegeta tightly. "You smell delicious. Good and stinky."

"Baka. Is that all you can say!"

Goku snuffed. "I want to taste your feet again."

Vegeta cuffed his head. "I can see your mind isn't on the future."

"Only if I get to taste your feet."

"Freak. Get some sleep now."

Strong hands ran along velvet skin. "Good idea." he glanced at Nappa and Raditz, who were sound asleep nearby.

"I feel potent, alive like never before."

Vegeta yawned sleepily. "All our dreams...will come true now."

Goku nuzzled the high cheekbones. "Hai...you're my personal dream, Vegeta."

One eye opened a little. "More than that ningen?"

Hard kiss. _/There's no comparison./_

Vegeta sighed wistfully. "The prize was worth waiting for."

"You think I'm a prize?"

"I would raze this planet to obtain my goal. You'll never be rid of me now, Kakarot."

Goku smiled at his ouji. "So be it, my prince."

Dark eyes sparkled. "Now be quiet. The sun is warm and wonderful this day, and we should enjoy it."

Goku gathered him in. "Love you!"

"Quiet, already!"

Goku rooted against his ouji. "You smell even better than Chi Chi. More stinky!"

Vegeta laughed blearily. "Hn, your own odor practically walks. Now shut up!"

Thick tails wrapped as the mates drifted off, their dreams destined to become reality.

THE END

Next: Book Two: TURLES RISING


End file.
